HARD LIFE and LOVE
by Iqlima
Summary: Sungmin anak orang kaya jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun yang berkecukupan tapi sederhana. Kini penganggu mulai datang dan mereka berusaha untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka! KyuMin Genderswitch! ZhouRy, SiBum, 2Min tapi hanya sebagai selingan saja :D Add Facebook Wanjeonhan KShop ya! COMPLETED ! EPILOG update.
1. Chapter 1

HARD LIFE and LOVE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Sungmin adalah anak bungsu dari Presiden Direktur Tan Group. Manja sekali . Tapi di saat dia bertemu Kyuhyun, seorang penyanyi di cafe, dia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Untuk mendekati Kyuhyun, akhirnya dia menyembunyikan identitasnya. KyuMin Genderswitch! Ada ZhouRy, SiBum, 2Min tapi hanya sebagai selingan saja :D Add Facebook Wanjeonhan KShop ya!

AN : Yak author pabo. ROOMMATE aja belum selese kenapa malah bikin fanfic ini? Author ngebet banget soalnya bikin fanfic ini -_- Semoga readers puas ya..

HARD LIFE and LOVE

"AKU TIDAK MAU SEPATU YANG INI! GANTI SEKARAAAAAANG!"

Teriakan seperti itu sudah sangat sering terdengar di rumah mewah keluarga Tan. Keluarga Tan adalah keluarga yang mempunyai perusahaan paling besar di Korea dan China. Presiden Direkturnya adalah seorang China yang bernama Tan Hangeng. Istrinya bernama Tan Heechul.

Mereka berdua adalah kompilasi yang sangat klop. Karena induk perusahaan Tan Group ada di China dan Korea, maka mereka berdua pun berbagi tugas. Hangeng bekerja di China sedangkan Heechul bekerja di Korea.

Mereka berdua mempunyai tiga anak. Anak pertama mereka bernama Zhoumi. Tampan, tinggi, cerdas, berkepribadian baik, ulet, pekerja keras, dan sepertinya semua sifat yang baik ada di diri Zhoumi. Zhoumi berumur 25 tahun dan sudah bertunangan dengan seorang gadis cantik asal China, Henry. Zhoumi bekerja sebagai Wakil Direktur Tan Group yang ada di China, membantu Ayahnya.

Anak kedua mereka juga laki-laki bernama Siwon. Sifatnya tak jauh beda seperti Zhoumi. Dia baru berumur 23 tahun dan sudah berpacaran dengan seorang gadis cantik asal Korea, Kibum. Sama seperti kakaknya, Siwon bekerja sebagai Wakil Direktur Tan Group yang ada di Korea, membantu Ibunya.

Anak bungsu mereka adalah seorang perempuan bernama Sungmin. Dia masih muda, baru lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Atas. Tapi dia belum kuliah, dia bilang dia belum ingin kuliah. Berbeda dari kedua kakaknya, Sungmin adalah seorang gadis yang manja, sombong, suka seenaknya sendiri, dan sepertinya semua sifat yang buruk ada di diri Sungmin. Mungkin ini adalah akibat dari dia terlalu dimanja. Sebenarnya orang tua dan kedua kakaknya tidak pernah memanjakannya, tapi sebagai putri dari Presiden Direktur Tan Group, sudah pasti sejak kecil dia selalu hidup mewah dikelilingi oleh banyak pelayan.

"SEPATU YANG INI JUGA JELEK! GANTIIII!" terdengar lagi suara Sungmin.

Teriakan Sungmin terdengar sampai kamar Siwon yang hanya terletak tepat di samping kamar Sungmin. Siwon yang sedang ada di kamarnya mempelajari beberapa dokumen perusahaan pun geleng-geleng kepala mendengar teriakan adiknya. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar Sungmin.

"Sungmin! Kalau kau tidak suka dengan apa yang dipilihkan pelayanmu, pilih sendiri!" seru Siwon tegas.

Sungmin yang sedang duduk di kursi, dikelilingi oleh tiga pelayan, mendongak begitu mendengar suara Siwon.

"Oppa.. Tapi sepertinya sepatuku sudah jelek semua.." rengek Sungmin.

"Tidak! Sepatumu sudah ada tiga lemari! Jika kau mau belanja lagi, tidak akan kuizinkan!" seru Siwon, mengenali tanda-tanda jika Sungmin sedang ingin berbelanja.

Sungmin cemberut. "Oppa.. Aku benar-benar ingin belanja.."

Siwon tidak mempedulikan adiknya. Dia menatap ketiga pelayan yang mengelilingi adiknya.

"Kalian, pergi." Kata Siwon.

Ketiga pelayan itu membungkukkan badan ke arah Sungmin dan Siwon kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar Sungmin yang super besar dan mewah itu.

"Yaa! Kenapa mereka disuruh pergi?! Aku belum memakai sepatuku!" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Pakai sepatumu sendiri. Atau kalau tidak, kartu kreditmu aku bekukan!" ancam Siwon.

Sungmin terdiam. Dulu pernah Siwon membekukan kartu kreditnya selama sebulan. Akibatnya dia merana sekali karena tidak bisa berbelanja. Dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak ingin kartu kreditnya dibekukan lagi.

"Oppa, kenapa Oppa jahat sekali sih?" Sungmin bersungut-sungut.

"Hei! Aku ini masih baik padamu! Coba saja jika Appa tahu kalau tingkah lakumu seperti ini! Kau sudah pasti akan ditarik dari Seoul menuju pedalaman!" kata Siwon.

Sungmin terdiam. Dia memang tahu tabiat Ayahnya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Dia merasa, dia ada di Korea dan Ayahnya ada di China, jadi Ayahnya tidak akan tahu kelakuannya.

Ayah mereka memang sangat tegas. Hangeng selalu mengajari anak-anaknya agar menjadi anak yang rendah hati, tidak sombong, dan tentunya tidak boros. Zhoumi dan Siwon sudah menanamkan petuah Ayahnya dalam hati mereka, namun nampaknya petuah Ayahnya tidak dipedulikan Sungmin.

Sungmin berdiri dan mendekati Siwon.

"Oppa.. Jangan bilang pada Appa.." pinta Sungmin memelas sambil menarik-narik dasi kakaknya.

"Yaa! Kau mau membunuhku?!" seru Siwon kesal karena dasinya ditarik Sungmin.

Belum sempat Siwon menjawab, teriakan Sang Ratu terdengar.

"SIWOOON! SUNGMIIIN! CEPAT TURUN!"

Tak perlu diperintah dua kali, Siwon bergegas keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

"Yaa! Oppa chankamman!" seru Sungmin sambil bergegas menyambar sepasang sepatu dari rak sepatu.

Ibu mereka, Heechul, adalah Ibu tergalak yang mereka kenal. Hangeng memang tegas, tapi Heechul lebih tegas lagi. Jika anak-anaknya tidak menuruti perintahnya, dia akan mengamuk bagai iblis. Heechul tahu tabiat Sungmin, tapi dia diam saja. Walaupun dia diam saja, sebenarnya dia sudah merencanakan akan memberi bom pada Sungmin. Tinggal tunggu saja tanggal mainnya.

"Siwon, apakah kau sudah mempelajari dokumen yang kemarin Ibu berikan padamu?" tanya Heechul.

"Sudah Ibu. Dan aku rasa kerjasama kali ini akan membuahkan hasil yang bagus. Perusahaan mereka sudah dikenal sebagai perusahaan yang sangat kompeten. Reputasinya sangat bagus."

Sungmin menguap lebar. Sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan Ibu dan Kakaknya.

"Sopan sedikit kalau di meja makan!" tegur Heechul.

Sungmin langsung duduk tegas. Tidak mau diceramahi Ibunya. Kalau Ibunya ceramah, tiga hari tiga malam baru selesai.

"Hari ini kau mau kemana lagi? Mau foya-foya lagi?!" tanya Ibunya.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku mau di rumah saja. Mau nonton film sepuasnya."

"Kalau begitu kau ikut Siwon ke kantor."

Sungmin menyemburkan air yang sedang diminumnya.

"SUNGMIN! ANAK PEREMPUAN MACAM APA KAU INI?!" seru Heechul marah.

Dua orang pelayan bergegas membersihkan meja dari bekas semburan air Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap Ibunya tak percaya.

"Ikut.. Oppa.. ke.. kantor?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya! Dan kau tidak boleh membantah! Ikuti kemana pun kakakmu pergi, kecuali ke kamar mandi!" tegas Heechul.

"Shireo!" seru Sungmin.

"HARUS ATAU KALAU TIDAK AKAN AKU BLOKIR KARTU KREDITMU!" ancam Heechul tegas.

Mendengar ancaman Ibunya yang sangat ditakutinya, Sungmin terdiam. Heechul tersenyum puas dan menoleh ke arah Siwon.

"Bawa dia, Siwon. Tidak ikut kau kemana-mana pun juga tak apa. Asalkan dia tahu keadaan kantor. Dia bahkan tidak pernah ke kantor." Kata Heechul sinis.

Siwon mengangguk. "Baik, Ibu."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Zhoumi tertawa kecil begitu Skype – an dengan Ibunya. Dia lupa bahwa dia masih ada di ruangan Ayahnya.

"Apa apa, Zhoumi?" tanya Hangeng yang sedang menandatangani

Zhoumi melepaskan earphone nya.

"Aku baru saja Skype – an dengan Ibu. Katanya, hari ini Sungmin ikut Siwon ke kantor." Jelas Zhoumi.

Hangeng berhenti menandatangani dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Adikmu Sungmin? Ikut Siwon ke kantor? Mustahil." Komentar Hangeng sambil meneruskan menandatangani.

Zhoumi tertawa. "Kekuatan Ibu tak terkalahkan, Ayah.. Untung saja aku ada di China, bukan di Korea."

Pintu ruang kerja Hangeng terbuka dan masuklah seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang. Dialah Henry, tunangan Zhoumi.

"Maaf Ayah, aku lupa mengetuk.." kata Henry sambil menunduk.

Hangeng tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Kau mencari Zhoumi ya?"

Henry mendekat. "Aku sudah ke ruangannya tapi sekretarisnya bilang dia ada di sini." Jelas Henry.

Zhoumi mengamati kotak besar bertingkat yang dibawa oleh tunangannya.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Zhoumi.

Henry mengangkat kotak yang berat itu. "Ini adalah makan siang buatanku sendiri. Aku sengaja kesini agar kita bisa makan bertiga." Kata Henry ceria.

"Bertiga? Bukannya hanya berdua saja?" goda Hangeng.

"Ayah, jangan menggodaku!"

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

"Kyu, makan pelan-pelan."

Seorang pemuda tampan yang makan dengan lahap itu pun menghentikan makannya.

"Aku lapar, Umma. Makanya aku makan banyak. Aku kan butuh banyak energi." Kata pemuda itu, Kim Kyuhyun.

"Ah, itu karena memang Oppa saja yang rakus." Komentar gadis di sebelah Kyuhyun, adiknya yang bernama Taemin.

Kyuhyun menjitak kepala adiknya. Taemin mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kyu, jangan kasar pada adikmu." Tegur sang Ayah, Kangin.

Kyuhyun meringis. "Biar saja, habisnya dia sih.."

"Aku kenapa? Kan memang benar Oppa itu rakus!" seru Taemin.

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal pada adiknya. "Diam kau, jamur jelek."

"Sudah, sudah, berhenti bertengkar dan cepat habiskan makanan kalian." Tegur sang Ibu, Leeteuk.

"Hari ini aku pulang sore Umma. Aku ada latihan dance karena sebentar lagi Kompetisi Basket Seoul dimulai." Kata Taemin.

"Appa tidak bisa menjemput. Hari ini Appa lembur. Lalu nanti kau pulangnya bagaimana?" tanya Kangin khawatir.

Taemin cemberut. "Oppa, bisa jemput aku nanti?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kau tahu sendiri kan aku harus bekerja."

Taemin beralih kepada Ibunya. "Umma?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan Umma tidak bisa naik motor ataupun mobil." Jawab Leeteuk datar.

Taemin semakin cemberut. "Lalu nanti aku dijemput siapa? Aku pulang malam nih.."

"Akan kuusahakan menjemputmu nanti. Kau harus tunggu aku sampai aku datang. Jangan pulang sendiri, jangan pulang bersama orang yang tidak kaukenal. Mengerti?" seru Kyuhyun.

Taemin tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja, Oppa!"

"Yeobo, kudengar perusahaan tempatmu bekerja akan mengadakan kerjasama dengan perusahaan apa ya.. Aku lupa. Benarkah itu?" tanya Leeteuk pada suaminya.

Kangin mengangguk. "Jung Company."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. "Jung Company? Bukankah Presiden Direkturnya tinggal di Amerika?"

"Mereka kembali sebulan yang lalu dan langsung bekerja sama dengan Tan Group. Mereka akan membangun Real Estate mewah."

"Di mana?" tanya Taemin.

"Lahan kosong yang luas sekali di dekat sekolahmu itu."

Taemin tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"Minnie, hati-hati." Kata Ibunya.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau terkejut sekali." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Lahan kosong dekat sekolahku? Itu kan milik keluarga Minho."

"Minho? Jung Minho maksudmu? Ya, dia kan anak kedua keluarga Jung." Kata Kangin datar.

Wajah Taemin berubah hampa. "Jadi.. Jadi Minho itu anak kedua keluarga Jung? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu?"

"Memang kau ada hubungan apa dengan Jung Minho?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu.

"Dia teman sekelasku yang selalu mendekatiku. Sepertinya dia menyukaiku." Kata Taemin percaya diri.

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Jung Minho? Menyukaimu? Maldo andwae!" seru Kyuhyun.

Taemin cemberut. "Tapi memang begitu! Dia selalu mendekatiku. Bahkan dia selalu membayari makan siangku padahal aku tidak memintanya."

Terdengar pekikan kecil dari Leeteuk. "Benarkah itu Taemin? Bukankah itu hebat? Kalau kau bisa menikah dengan Jung Minho, itu akan mengangkat derajat kita!"

Kangin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan istrimu.

"Lalu kalau aku, aku akan menikah dengan siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk berpikir sebentar. "Mungkin bisa dengan Tiffany Hwang atau Jessica Jung.."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Umma, itu sangat tidak mungkin. Tiffany Hwang, Jessica Jung? Level mereka terlalu tinggi. Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi, Umma. Kalau jatuh, sakitnya luar biasa."

"Kalau aku menikah dengan Minho, kan Oppa tidak bisa menikah dengan Jessica Jung. Dia kan kakak Minho." Komentar Taemin.

"Sudahlah, hentikan pembicaraan konyol kalian itu." Kata Kangin.

"Appa, apakah lahan itu masih menjadi milik keluarga Jung?" tanya Taemin.

Kangin menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Lahan itu sudah dibeli Tan Group, untuk membangun Real Estate mewah itu." Jelas Kangin.

"Tapi lahan itu besar sekali..."

"Ya, memang. Karena itu nanti akan dijadikan cluster khusus orang-orang kaya, setiap rumahnya pun punya lahan sendiri seluas 1000 meter persegi."

"BESAR SEKALI!" seru Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, dan Taemin bersamaan.

"Namanya juga untuk orang kaya. Kalau dikasih rumah sempit ya tidak mau."

Taemin melirik jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Bus langganannya akan datang sepuluh menit lagi.

"Umma, Appa, Oppa, aku berangkat dulu!"

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Mobil yang ditumpangi Siwon dan Sungmin berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk bangunan gedung Tan Group. Seorang petugas membukakan pintu dan kemudian Siwon dan Sungmin pun turun.

Siwon dan Sungmin memasuki gedung. Semua karyawan dengan sigap membungkukkan badan mereka tanda hormat. Stempel keheranan tercetak di wajah semua karyawan karena pemandangan yang mereka lihat sangat tidak biasa. Nona muda mereka, Sungmin, tidak pernah mau ke kantor dan sekarang dia ikut ke kantor bersama kakaknya.

"Oppa, karyawannya banyak sekali sih." Kata Sungmin sembari mengikuti kakaknya.

"Namanya juga perusahaan besar. Makanya, main ke kantor. Besok, kalau aku sudah menjadi Direktur di sini, kau yang akan jadi wakilnya." Siwon masuk ke dalam lift diikuti Sungmin.

Sungmin mencibir. "Cih, kau mau Tan Group jadi bangkrut dalam sekejap?"

"Makanya kau harus segera kuliah. Di fakultas bisnis."

"Shireo. Aku tidak mau kuliah. Aku sudah susah payah berusaha agar lulus sekolah dan aku harus kuliah lagi? Maaf saja, aku tidak akan mau."

"Tahun depan kau masuk kuliah, Ibu yang sudah menentukan. Kau tidak bisa menolak."

Sungmin mendengus. "Ah, kenapa Ibu lagi sih?! Aku kan jadi tidak bisa kabur."

Pintu lift terbuka dan Siwon serta Sungmin keluar dari lift. Ketika melewati ruangan Direktur, Sungmin sangat terkejut melihat Ibunya sudah duduk santai di mejanya. Padahal tadi saat dia berangkat, Ibunya masih duduk manis sambil meminum teh hijau.

"Umma, kenapa Umma sampai di sini lebih dulu?!" pekik Sungmin sambil masuk ke ruangan Ibunya.

Heechul hanya nyengir. Siwon yang sudah tahu tabiat Ibunya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Apakah Umma naik helikopter? Tapi setahuku, helikopter kita sedang diperbaiki kan? Yang satunya kan ada di China." tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Itu rahasia." Kata Heechul sok berahasia.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mungkin Ibunya bisa sampai lebih cepat padahal mereka berangkat duluan. Jarak rumah mereka ke kantor biasa ditempuh dalam waktu lima belas menit dengan kecepatan sedang.

Siwon mendengus. Ibunya ini bukan sekedar wanita biasa. Heechul adalah seorang pembalap. Sebelum menikah dengan Hangeng, Heechul adalah seorang pembalap jalanan yang suka ikut balapan liar. Keluarga Heechul adalah keluarga pembalap. Dan sekarang yang meneruskan menjadi pembalap adalah kedua kakak Heechul.

Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu Hangeng dan kemudian menikah dengannya, Heechul tidak pernah balapan lagi. Tapi karena darah pembalap sudah mengalir dalam nadinya, maka dia tetap nekat untuk ngebut di jalanan, karena dengan cara itulah dia bisa mengekspresikan dirinya.

Pernah, saat pertama kali Heechul ngebut di jalanan, dia ditangkap polisi. Saat diminta menunjukkan SIM nya, tentu saja SIM Heechul adalah SIM pembalap dan kemudian dia dibebaskan.

Maka dari itu Heechul suka sekali ngebut di jalanan karena dia tahu dia tidak akan ditangkap.

"Ah, Umma jahat." Sungmin bersungut-sungut.

"Sudahlah jangan permasalahkan hal itu lagi. Ikutlah kakakmu ke ruangannya dan perhatikan bagaimana dia bekerja!"

Siwon segera menarik Sungmin keluar dari ruangan Heechul.

"Oppa, sebenarnya Umma naik apa kesini?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Mobil." Jawab Siwon jujur, karena memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

"Tapi tidak mungkin kan Oppa? Butuh waktu lima belas menit dengan kecepatan biasa. Apakah ada jalan pintas? Setahuku jalan yang kita lewati adalah yang paling dekat." Kata Sungmin.

Siwon masuk ke dalam ruangannya. "Sudah, kau diam saja dan duduk di situ."

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang kerja kakaknya. Dia memekik begitu melihat mesin soda di pojok ruangan.

"Ada mesin soda? Wah, hebat sekali! Apa aku harus memasukkan uang koin ke dalamnya? Tapi aku tidak punya uang koin. Apakah Oppa punya? Aku minta." Kata Sungmin cepat.

Siwon menyalakan laptopnya. "Tidak, itu tidak perlu uang koin. Ambil saja apa yang kau mau."

Sungmin bergegas menuju ke mesin soda dan memilih salah satu minuman soda favoritnya.

"Oppa, bolehkah aku meminjam komputer Oppa?" tanya Sungmin, menunjuk seperangkat komputer yang ada di salah satu sudut ruangan.

Siwon mengangguk. "Ya, pinjam saja."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Pukul delapan malam, Siwon masih sibuk berkutat di depan laptopnya. Dia masih sibuk mengerjakan berbagai dokumen tentang pembangunan Real Estate.

Siwon menatap adiknya yang tertidur di sofa. Sudah sejak pagi Sungmin menemaninya di kantor. Dan hebatnya, Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Mungkin karena dia keasyikan main internet.

Ponsel Siwon bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk dari pacarnya.

"Yeoboseyo.."

_"Yeoboseyo.. Sudah pulang, chagi?"_ tanya Kibum.

"Belum. Sepertinya aku harus lembur."

_"Kata Ibumu tadi, Sungmin ikut kau? Jadi dia masih disana?"_

"Ya, dan dia tertidur. Aku kasihan padanya, kasihan dia sedari tadi menungguku di sini. Heranku, dia sama sekali tidak mengeluh." Kata Siwon.

_"Seharian dan dia tidak mengeluh? Kau gila! Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana anak itu! Sekarang bangunkan dia dan suruh dia jalan-jalan!"_ perintah Kibum.

"Aku tidak tega membangunkannya.."

_"Kalau begitu buatlah suara berisik agar dia bangun. Setelah dia bangun, lalu suruh dia jalan-jalan. Eh, dosenku sudah datang. Sudah dulu ya.."_

"Kau kuliah malam? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?!" seru Siwon marah.

_"Mianhae, chagi. Ini saja mendadak. Tenang saja nanti Ayahku menjemputku. Sudah dulu ya.."_

Siwon menutup teleponnya. Tak sengaja dia menyenggol cangkir kopi yang ada di mejanya dan cangkir kopi itu jatuh, pecah berkeping-keping.

"Ada apa?!"

Siwon mendongak. Sungmin terbangun. Mungkin saja karena mendengar suara berisik yang ditimbulkan cangkir kopi itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja cangkir kopiku jatuh."

Sungmin menguap. "Oppa sudah selesai?"

Siwon menggeleng. "Kau jalan-jalanlah sana. Suruh supir menemanimu. Aku nanti bisa pulang dengan supir yang lain."

Sungmin langsung melompat bangun.

"Ah, benarkah Oppa? Kalau begitu aku ke kafe saja ya!"

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Sungmin masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe yang ramai. Untung saja masih ada tempat duduk. Ketika dia baru saja duduk, terdengar alunan musik lalu sebuah suara yang indah menyapa telinganya.

Sungmin merasa hatinya seperti ditetesi oleh embun yang dingin. Suara itu sangat menentramkan hatinya. Sungmin menoleh ke arah panggung dan melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang menyanyikan lagu milik Zhang Liyin dengan indahnya.

"Oh Tuhan.. Ternyata memang di dunia ini ada malaikat dan suaranya yang indah.." kata Sungmin terpesona.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

Bagaimana readers? Keep it or delete it?

Add Facebook WANJEONHAN KSHOP ya!


	2. Chapter 2

HARD LIFE and LOVE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Sungmin adalah anak bungsu dari Presiden Direktur Tan Group. Manja sekali. Tapi di saat dia bertemu Kyuhyun, seorang penyanyi di cafe, dia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Untuk mendekati Kyuhyun, akhirnya dia menyembunyikan identitasnya. KyuMin Genderswitch! Ada ZhouRy, SiBum, 2Min tapi hanya sebagai selingan saja :D Add Facebook Wanjeonhan KShop ya!

HARD LIFE and LOVE

Sungmin mendengarkan suara merdu Kyuhyun sambil menikmati burger yang dipesannya. Sungmin beranjak berdiri untuk request lagu pada Kyuhyun, tapi terlambat. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun pergi dan posisinya digantikan sang pemain keyboard.

Sungmin mendesah kecewa. Dia tidak jadi request lagu, dia beralih haluan menuju meja kasir dan membayar pesanannya.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Sedikit berlari, Sungmin menuruni tangga. Hampir saja dia tersandung tapi untung saja da tidak terjatuh.

Heechul yang mengamati tingkah laku anaknya dari kaki tangga pun geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hati-hati, kalau turun tangga. Kalau jatuh nanti bagaimana? Kau mau gegar otak?" tegur Heechul.

Sungmin meringis. "Maaf Umma, aku kelewat bersemangat hari ini." Kata Sungmin.

"Hari ini mau ngapain lagi? Belanja?" tanya Heechul kesal.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku mau ke China hari ini."

"Yaa! Apa kau pikir barang-barang Korea kalah dari barang China? Belanja saja sampai pergi jauh ke China!" seru Heechul marah, karena dia sangat suka menggunakan produk buatan Korea.

"Tidak, Ummaaaa.. Bukannya aku ingin belanja, tapi aku ingin menemui Zhoumi Oppa. Aku rindu sekali padanya. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Hanya itu saja?" selidik Heechul.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Hanya itu saja. Pokoknya aku ingin menemui Oppa. Aku sudah rindu sekali pada Oppa."

"Oppa kan sudah ada disini." Kata Siwon yang muncul dari tangga.

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya. "Memangnya Oppa pikir aku hanya punya satu Oppa? Aku ingin menemui Zhoumi Oppa, bukan Siwon Oppa."

Siwon tertawa kecil. "Lalu kau akan kesana naik apa? Pesawat komersial?"

"Tentu saja. Umma tidak akan memperbolehkanku menggunakan jet pribadi." Keluh Sungmin.

"Kau kan hanya pergi sendiri, lalu buat apa susah-susah naik jet pribadi kalau hanya untuk mengantarkan satu orang?" kata Heechul.

"Bukankah fungsi jet pribadi memang seperti itu.. Tapi eh.." Siwon menatap adiknya heran. "Kau tidak akan memakai bodyguard?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Untuk apa? Sama sekali tidak perlu." Jawab Sungmin santai.

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus memakai bodyguard!" seru Siwon tegas.

"Oppa! Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri! Aku kan bisa bela diri, ingat?"

Siwon menggeleng. "Bukan masalah kau bisa bela diri. Tapi kau ini anak dari Presiden Direktur Tan Group dan sudah seharusnya kau mendapat pengawalan lebih."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Ah, Opa terlalu berlebihan! Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sekali-kali aku ingin juga bepergian tanpa diawasi bodyguard."

"Kalau begitu temani saja adikmu." Kata Heechul enteng, lalu berjalan meninggalkan kedua anaknya.

Sungmin menatap kakaknya. "Dengan Oppa? Ah, malas sekali.."

"Jangan membantah."

Sungmn hanya bisa pasrah. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa menolak.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Pesawat yang ditumpangi Siwon dan Sungmin akhirnya mendarat di bandara. Setelah mengurusi bagasi, mereka berdua keluar dari bandara dan naik taksi.

"Gedung Tan Group." Kata Siwon.

Sang supir taksi mengulangi perkataan Siwon di depan GPS. Taksi lalu mulai berjalan. Hanya butuh waktu kurang lebih dua puluh menit untuk sampai di Gedung Tan Group. Setelah membayar, mereka berdua turun.

"Whooaa.. Tan Group di China lebih besar dari yang ada di Korea!" seru Sungmin takjub.

"Kan memang pusatnya di sini. Kampungan sekali sih. Perusahaan milik sendiri kok tidak tahu. Ayo masuk." Ajak Siwon.

Sambil menyeret koper mereka, mereka masuk ke dalam gedung. Para karyawan tentu saja mengenali wajah mereka dan menyambut mereka dengan ramah.

Siwon dan Sungmin langsung masuk ke dalam lift dan menuju lantai sepuluh, lantai dimana kantor Hangeng dan Zhoumi terletak.

Begitu lift terbuka, Sungmin langsung berlari sambil menyeret kopernya menuju ke ruangan Zhoumi. Sungmin membuka pintu ruang kerja Zhoumi dengan kasar.

"Oppa!" seru Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung menghambur memeluk kakaknya. Sedangkan Zhoumi hanya diam seperti orang bodoh karena tiba-tiba adiknya muncul.

"Kau kesini sendirian?" tanya Zhoumi setelah Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Tentu saja dia bersamaku." Kata Siwon yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu.

"Yaa! Bicara yang sopan pada kakakmu!" seru Zhoumi.

Siwon tertawa. "Sungmin tiba-tiba saja ingin pergi ke China menemuimu, jadi aku temani saja deh."

"Ah! Sudah, aku mau ke tempat Appa dulu!" seru Sungmin sambil bergegas keluar dari ruangan Zhoumi.

Sungmin berlari-lari menuju ruang kerja Ayahnya, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya heran.

"APPA!" jerit Sungmin setelah dia membuka pintu ruang kerja Ayahnya.

Hangeng yang sedang sibuk di depan laptopnya pun mendongak demi mendengar suara anaknya.

"Yaa, mengapa kau ada disini?" tanya Hangeng heran.

Sungmin cemberut. "Appa tidak senang aku ada disini?"

"Bukan begitu.. Kau sendirian?"

"Aku bersama Siwon Oppa. Aku merindukan Zhoumi Oppa dan akhirnya aku kemari saja."

"Hanya Zhoumi saja? Appa tidak?"

Sungmin tertawa lalu memeluk Ayahnya. "Tentu saja aku juga rindu Appa!"

"Baru saja tiba disini?" tanya Hangeng setelah Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya.

Hangeng mengajak Sungmin duduk di sofa.

"Iya.. Tapi besok pagi kami harus segera kembali karena Siwon Oppa kan harus bekerja.." keluh Sungmin.

"Masih belum bisa memutuskan untuk kuliah dimana?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tapi tahun depan aku masuk kuliah, Umma sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolaknya." Kata Sungmin sedih.

"Umma bilang apa?" tanya Hangeng sambil mengelus rambut anaknya.

"Umma bilang aku harus masuk ke bisnis. Tapi, tapi aku tidak suka bisnis.."

"Lalu kau maunya apa?" tanya Hangeng sabar.

"Jika aku memang harus kuliah, aku ingin ada di jurusan musik, Appa.." jawab Sungmin.

"Lalu, kuliahlah di jurusan musik." Kata Hangeng kalem.

Sungmin menatap Ayahnya tak percaya. "Bukankah.. Bukankah aku memang harus masuk bisnis?" lirih Sungmin.

"Appa sudah punya Zhoumi di China dan Siwon di Korea. Mereka berdua mencintai Tan Group, jadi Appa sudah percaya pada mereka."

"Aku juga mencintai Tan Group."

"Tidak." Kata Hangeng sederhana.

"Appa! Aku mencintai Tan Group!" seru Sungmin.

"Kau menyebut dirimu mencintai Tan Group? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Tan Group. Pergi ke kantor pun baru sekali. Kau bahkan tidak tahu Tan Group punya apa saja. Kau bahkan tidak tahu Tan Group sedang melakukan apa. Itukah yang kau sebut mencintai Tan Group?"

Sungmin ternganga.

"Sesederhana itu, Sungmin. Kau sama sekali tidak mencintai Tan Group. Jadi untuk apa kau susah-susah kuliah bisnis kalau nantinya kau sama sekali tidak akan menjalankan apa yang telah kau pelajari?"

Sungmin menunduk. "Maafkan aku, Appa.."

"Pulanglah. Kau pasti capek. Akan kuminta supir mengantarkanmu dan Siwon ke rumah."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Appa.."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Paginya, Sungmin dan Siwon langsung terbang kembali ke Korea. Siwon tak punya waktu istirahat, dia langsung bekerja begitu sampai di Seoul. Sedangkan Sungmin, dia tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Malam harinya, Sungmin pergi lagi ke kafe yang dikunjunginya kemarin lusa, Rainbw Cafe. Tujuan Sungmin hanya satu, dia hanya ingin mencari informasi tentang penyanyi kafe yang suara dan wajahnya bagai malaikat itu.

"Silahkan jalan-jalan sendiri. Nanti jika sudah selesai akan kutelepon." Kata Sungmin pada supirnya.

"Tentu saja, agasshi."

Sungmin memasuki Rainbow Cafe, yang lagi-lagi, ramai. Untung saja masih ada tempat duduk yang kosong. Sungmin mengeluarkan amplop yang telah disiapkannya. Seorang pelayan laki-laki datang mendekatinya.

"Silahkan tulis pesanan anda." Katanya sopan.

Sungmin langsung menuliskan pesanannya kemudian dia menyerahkan kertas pesanan beserta amplop yang tadi disiapkannya.

"Nanti datang lagi kemari." Kata Sungmin.

"Baik, nona."

Alunan suara merdu Kyuhyun memenuhi kafe. Sungmin sangat menyukai suara itu. Rasanya, jika mendengar suara itu, semua beban di hatinya hilang.

Pelayan yang tadi datang lagi membawakan pesanan Sungmin.

"Duduk." Kata Sungmin.

"Tidak bisa nona, tugas kami hanya melayani." Kata pelayan itu gelisah.

"Nanti aku bilang bosmu." Kata Sungmin, mengerti kegelisahan pelayan di depannya.

Akhirnya pelayan itu duduk di depan Sungmin.

"Sekarang katakan, apa yang kau tahu tentang penyanyi itu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya.

"Namanya Kyuhyun. Kim Kyuhyun."

"Berikan aku informasi yang lengkap. Nanti aku tambah lagi tip mu." Kata Sungmin.

"Dia kuliah di Kyunghee University, jurusan Post Modern Music. Sekarang sudah semester empat. Rumahnya dekat Kyunghee. Punya adik perempuan satu namanya Kim Taemin. Orang tuanya bernama Kim Kangin dan Kim Leeteuk. Ibunya bekerja membuka laundry dan Ayahnya bekerja di Tan Group.."

"Tan Group?" potong Sungmin.

"Ayahnya bekerja di Tan Group sebagai Kepala Bagian Penjualan."

Sungmin terperanjat. "Kepala Bagian Penjualan? Kenapa Kyuhyun bekerja disini kalau Ayahnya saja sudah bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya?"

"Kyuhyun itu anak yang mandiri. Dia tidak ingin menyusahkan orang tuanya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mencari uang sendiri."

"Ada info yang lain lagi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kalau tentang sifatnya, dia sangat suka bermain game. Tapi dia baik hati walaupun kadang agak jahil. Dia juga sangat menyayangi adik perempuannya, Taemin."

"Adiknya bersekolah dimana?" tanya Sungmin ingin tahu.

"Seoul High School 1."

"Bukankah itu sekolah negeri yang paling bagus di Seoul? Bahkan di Korea?" tanya Sungmin terkejut.

Pelayan itu mengangguk. "Adiknya itu pintar, begitu pula Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dulu juga sekolah disana. Oh iya, Kyuhyun juga sangat pintar. Berkali-kali dia ikut Olimpiade Matematika dan selalu menang."

"Apakah dia punya pacar?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Setahu saya tidak. Kata Kyuhyun, dia sudah cukup mengurusi adiknya, tidak mau repot mengurusi gadis lain."

"Tipenya yang seperti apa?"

"Kyuhyun pernah memberitahu saya, kalau dia suka gadis yang baik, mandiri, dan pekerja keras."

Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih atas info yang kau berikan. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Ini aku tambah lagi tip mu." Sungmin memberikan sebuah amplop pada pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu mengucapkan terima kasih dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Jadi namanya Kyuhyun ya.. Baiklah kalau begitu.. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa berkenalan dengannya ya?"

Sungmin meminum jus jeruk yang dipesannya. "Tapi dia suka gadis mandiri dan pekerja keras.. Itu sama sekali bukan aku." Keluhnya.

Sungmin berpikir lagi. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di benaknya.

"Aku tahu! Kenapa aku tidak menyembunyikan identitasku saja! Itu cara yang paling bagus!"

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Esok paginya, seperti biasa, Heechul, Siwon, dan Sungmin sarapan pagi. Rutinitas yang selalu mereka lakukan. Tentu akan lebih menyenangkan jika Hangeng dan Zhoumi ikut berpartisipasi. Tapi tentu saja tidak bisa karena mereka berdua ada di China.

"Sungmin." Panggil Heechul ketika dia sudah selesai makan.

"Ne, Umma.." balas Sungmin.

"To the point saja. Umma sudah bosan dengan kelakuanmu selama ini. Umma sudah tahan-tahan agar tidak marah padamu, tapi Umma sudah tidak sabar lagi. Kau perlu diberi hukuman." Heechul menjatuhkan bom yang sudah dipersiapkannya.

Sungmin tersedak susu yang sedang diminumnya. Siwon pun terdiam.

"Hukuman?" ulang Sungmin.

Heechul mengangguk. "Umma akan tarik semua fasilitasmu. Kartu kredit, mobil, dan yang lainnya."

"Andwae! Tidak bisa begitu, Umma!" seru Sungmin.

"Bisa. Ini hukumanmu karena kau selalu berfoya-foya. Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang selalu dikatakan Appa mu padamu?"

Sungmin melenguh pelan. "Jangan, Umma.."

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Kau juga tidak boleh tinggal di rumah ini. Kau harus mencari tempat tinggal sendiri. Umma hanya akan memberimu uang saku lima puluh ribu won per bulan, selebihnya kau harus kerja sendiri untuk mencari uang. Kau harus bekerja minimal di tiga tempat berbeda."

Siwon menjatuhkan sendok yang dipegangnya. Dia menatap Ibunya tak percaya, kemudian menatap adiknya yang menunduk pasrah.

"Umma, itu sama sekali tidak bisa dijalankan!" tolak Siwon keras.

"Mengapa? Umma punya hak untuk menghukum adikmu. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur, dan jika kau membantu adikmu, kau sendiri yang akan kuberi hukuman." Kata Heechul tegas.

"Umma.. Kasihan Sungmin.."

"Tidak ada kasihan-kasihan. Sudah saatnya dia merasakan hidup susah. Sungmin, cepat siapkan semua peralatanmu dan carilah tempat tinggal!"

Sungmin tahu dia tidak bisa menolak, maka dari itu dia menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Ne, Umma.."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

_"Hah? Begitu?! Kenapa Umma mu bisa jahat sekali? Kasihan Sungmin!"_ pekik Kibum di telepon.

"Aku tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak setuju. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan adik perempuanku satu-satunya hidup susah dan sendirian sedangkan aku hidup mewah begelimang materi."

_"Siwooon.. Bujuk Umma mu. Kita semua tahu Sungmin tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup sendirian dan harus bekerja sendiri!"_

"Kau tahu sendiri Umma adalah orang yang keras. Aku sudah berusaha membujuknya tapi dia tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya."

_"Ah, kenapa susah sekali sih membujuk Umma mu? Ayolah coba lagi, kasihan Sungmin. Apa kau tidak menyayanginya?"_

"Pertanyaanmu bodoh sekali. Tentu saja aku menyayanginya.."

_ "Lalu lakukanlah sesuatu! Siwon, aku benar-benar tidak tega pada Sungmin. Coba hubungi Zhoumi Oppa, tanya dia apa pendapatnya."_

"Baiklah. Gomawo, Kibum-ah. Saranghae.."

_"Nado saranghae.."_

Siwon menatap foto Kibum yang dia jadikan wallpaper ponselnya. Dia begitu mencintai Kibum. Dan dia sangat bersyukur bahwa Kibum juga sangat mencintai Sungmin. Sungmin pun begitu, Kibum seperti sosok kakak perempuan yang selalu diidamkannya.

"Sungmin, Oppa akan membantumu, chagi.."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

"Yeoboseyo, Siwon.." sapa Zhoumi ketika dia mengangkat telepon dari adiknya.

_"Hyung, ada berita buruk!"_

"Ada apa? Apa Tan Group Korea mengalami masalah?"

_"Ini bukan tentang perusahaan, ini tentang Sungmin. Umma menghukum Sungmin!" _seru Siwon panik.

Zhoumi tertawa kecil. "Dihukum apa anak itu? Tidak boleh makan seharian?"

_"Hyung! Ini serius! Umma menarik semua fasilitas Sungmin dan bahkan Sungmin diusir dari rumah."_

"APA?!" seru Zhoumi tak percaya. Dia sampai melompat berdiri dari kursinya saking kagetnya.

_"Sungmin harus tinggal sendiri dan dia harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Dia hanya diberi uang saku lima puluh ribu won per bulan."_

"Siwon, ini sama sekali tidak bisa dibiarkan! Sungmin.. Kau tahu anak itu, Siwon! Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya!"

_"Aku tahu, hyung. Umma bilang ini hukuman untuk Sungmin karena dia selalu berfoya-foya. Tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Umma. Aku sudah capek membujuknya. Cobalah bicara pada Appa. Aku tidak tega pada Sungmin, hyung. Aku terlalu menyayanginya, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menderita."_

"Tentu saja aku akan bicara pada Appa. Aku tutup ya, aku akan bicara pada Appa."

Zhoumi menutup teleponnya dan berjalan tergesa menuju ruang kerja Ayahnya. Beruntung sekali Ayahnya sedang bersantai sambil menonton televisi.

"Appa, Umma mengusir Sungmin dari rumah."

"Umma APA?" tanya Hangeng kaget.

Zhoumi menjelaskan apa yang telah dikatakan Siwon padanya. Begitu mendengar cerita anaknya, Hangeng menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Appa, bujuklah Umma.. Kasihan Sungmin."

"Tidak, aku rasa keputusan Umma mu itu benar."

Zhoumi membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "BENAR? APPA! KASIHAN SUNGMIN JIKA HARUS HIDUP MENDERITA!" seru Zhoumi keras, tak percaya bahwa Ayahnya bisa setega itu.

"Adikmu tidak akan menderita." Kata Hangeng datar.

"Appa, Sungmin tidak akan bisa bertahan. Apakah.. Apakah Appa mau melihatnya mati menderita?" tanya Zhoumi getir.

Hangeng berdiri dan menepuk bahu anaknya. "Gila, kalau Umma mu tidak mengawasinya. Aku tahu Umma mu akan mengawasinya, dan dia tidak akan menderita, Zhoumi. Sudah saatnya dia belajar."

Hangeng meninggalkan Zhoumi. Zhoumi berdiri diam, kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Henry.

"Henry, bisa kita bertemu sekarang? Di kafe biasa. Aku benar-benar memerlukanmu, Henry.."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Zhoumi memasuki kafe yang biasa dikunjunginya bersama Henry. Begitu dia masuk, langsung dilihatnya Henry yang melambai ke arahnya. Zhoumi segera menghampiri Henry.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau kalut sekali." Tanya Henry.

"Bagaimana aku tidak kalut, jika adikku menderita?" balas Zhoumi sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya yang sudah dipesankan Henry.

"Adikmu? Siwon dan Sungmin?"

"Lebih tepatnya Sungmin. Kau tahu kan sifat adikku itu, dia boros sekali, manja, dan suka seenaknya sendiri. Dan sekarang Umma menghukumnya. Sungmin tidak boleh tinggal di rumah, dia harus tinggal sendiri dan harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Dia tidak akan bisa, Henry.."

Henry tersenyum, kemudian mengenggam tangan kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu Sungmin adalah gadis yang kuat, dia pasti bisa, Zhoumi." Kata Henry menenangkan kekasihnya.

Zhoumi menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa, Henry.. Aku sangat menyayangi Sungmin. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya hidup sendiri dan harus bekerja keras. Kasihan Sungmin, Henry.. Dia masih kecil.."

"Aku tahu, Zhoumi. Tapi dia juga harus merasakan, bagaimana rasanya hidup susah. Selama ini dia hidup bergelimang harta, dia harus merasakan kehidupan yang lain. Apalagi kau tahu sifatnya yang manja dan boros itu."

"Tapi tidak dengan begini caranya. Kalau begini, itu sama saja dengan membunuh Sungmin secara perlahan." Kata Zhoumi frustasi.

Henry menggeleng. "Tidak, Zhoumi. Kau harus percaya bahwa Sungmin akan bisa bertahan. Dia bukan anak yang lemah, aku tahu itu. Kau harus percaya. Kau harus mendukung Sungmin. Percayalah, dia akan bertahan dan kuat dengan dukungan orang-orang yang dicintainya."

Seketika hati Zhoumi menjadi tenang. Dia tahu, dan selalu tahu, kalau Henry adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya.

"Henry, wo ai ni.."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, diam-diam Sungmin sudah meninggalkan rumahnya sambil membawa dua koper besar. Dia menyuap satpam rumahnya agar tidak bicara apa-apa mengenai kepergiannya.

Tadi setelah sarapan, Sungmin langsung mengemasi pakaiannya kemudian mencari di google, dimana dia bisa menemukan rumah sewa yang bagus dan murah. Akhirnya dia menemukan satu, di dekat Kyunghee University. Sungmin sudah menelepon dan memesan kamar.

Karena Umma nya sudah merampas semua barangnya dan hanya menyisakan ponsel beserta uang saku lima puluh ribu won dan uang yang diambilnya diam-diam dari tabungannya, Sungmin terpaksa naik bus untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Dia bertanya pada orang di halte bus mana yang menuju Kyunghee University. Ketika bus datang, Sungmin naik dan untungnya saja dia tidak tersesat.

Sungmin turun di halte Kyunghee University. Dia terperanjat begitu melihat Kyuhyun muncul dari arah utara sambil menenteng tasnya. Otak Sungmin berputar mengingat apa yang dikatakan pelayan Rainbow Cafe kemarin.

"Dia kuliah di Kyunghee University, jurusan Post Modern Music. Sekarang sudah semester empat. Rumahnya dekat Kyunghee."

Sungmin bergegas pergi dari halte dan mencari alamat yang telah di print nya dari internet. Ternyata tak begitu jauh, hanya sekitar seratus meter dari halte Kyunghee University.

"Annyeong haseyo." Sapa Sungmin begitu pintu rumah dibuka.

"Ah, Jung Sungmin ya?" sapa Ibu pemilik rumah dengan ramah.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ne, ahjumma."

"Sini, masuk. Akan kutunjukkan kamarmu."

Sungmin mengikuti Ibu pemilik rumah. Begitu masuk, dia langsung disambut deretan pintu yang berjajar di kanan dan kiri. Mereka berhenti di kamar nomor tujuh. Ibu pemilik rumah membuka pintu dan mengajak Sungmin masuk.

Sungmin memperhatikan kamarnya. Tidak terlalu buruk. Luasnya 3,5 m x 3,5 m. Perabotan yang ada di dalam kamar cukup sederhana. Sebuah tempat tidur, lemari, meja, dan kursi.

Sungmin menyerahkan amplop yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Ini ahjumma, untuk bayar sewa tiga bulan ke depan."

Ibu pemilik rumah menerima amplop itu dengan wajah bahagia. Kemudian terdengar suara orang memanggil.

"Hyeso ahjumma, Hyeso ahjumma!"

Ibu pemilik rumah ternyata bernama Hyeso. Ibu pemilik rumah kemudian balas berteriak.

"Aku di kamar nomor tujuh!"

Kemudian seorang laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur empat puluh akhir muncul di ambang pintu. Wajahnya menyiratkan keterkejutan begitu melihat Sungmin.

"Nona muda?"

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

Aaaak respon untuk FF ini cukup bagus. Terus beri review ya, karena review kalian adalah cambuk buatku untuk tetap semangat menulis fanfiction ini. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

HARD LIFE and LOVE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Sungmin adalah anak bungsu dari Presiden Direktur Tan Group. Manja sekali. Tapi di saat dia bertemu Kyuhyun, seorang penyanyi di cafe, dia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Untuk mendekati Kyuhyun, akhirnya dia menyembunyikan identitasnya. KyuMin Genderswitch! Ada ZhouRy, SiBum, 2Min tapi hanya sebagai selingan saja :D Add Facebook Wanjeonhan KShop ya!

HARD LIFE and LOVE

"Nona muda? Mengapa kau memanggilnya begitu?" tanya Ibu Pemilik Rumah heran.

Sang pemilik suara, yang tak lain adalah Kangin, Ayah Kyuhyun, segera angkat bicara.

"Ah, maaf sepertinya aku salah mengenali orang. Oh ya, blendermu aku taruh di dapur. Katanya mau segera kau pakai."

Ibu Pemilik Rumah percaya dan kemudian bergegas keluar dari kamar Sungmin meninggalkan Kangin dan Sungmin sendirian. Kangin segera menutup pintu kamar.

"Kangin ahjussi?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya melihat Kepala Bagian Penjualan Tan Group, sekaligus Ayah Kyuhyun, ada di sini.

"Nona muda mengapa menyewa kamar disini?" tanya Kangin langsung.

Sungmin menghela nafas, lalu duduk di lantai. Kangin ikut duduk di lantai.

"Umma menghukumku. Aku harus hidup mandiri dan bekerja minimal di tiga tempat. Aku hanya diberi uang saku lima puluh ribu won per bulan, selebihnya aku harus cari uang sendiri. Ini saja bayar kamar sewa untuk tiga bulan aku pakai uangku yang aku temukan secara tidak sengaja di laci mejaku. Kuanggap itu tabunganku, dan sekarang sudah kugunakan untuk membayar sewa. " Jawab Sungmin sedih.

Kangin terbelalak. "Jadi, jadi nona muda akan hidup sendirian dan bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan nona muda?" tanya Kangin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne, ahjussi. Makanya tadi aku berbohong pada Ibu pemilik rumah. Kubilang namaku Jung Sungmin agar dia tidak curiga." Kata Sungmin. "Oh iya ahjussi, tolong jangan bilang pada siapapun tentang hal ini ya. Juga jangan bilang Umma dan Siwon Oppa kalau aku menyewa kamar di tempat ini. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku juga bisa mandiri tanpa bantuan mereka."

"Nona muda, anda tidak akan sendirian. Kedatangan anda selalu terbuka di rumah saya, rumah saya tepat ada di samping kiri rumah ini. Nona muda bisa datang kapan saja."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau merepotkan. Oh iya, ahjussi. Bisakah ahjussi mencarikan info tempat yang membuka lowongan kerja? Di tiga tempat saja, ahjussi."

Kangin mengangguk. "Tentu saja nona."

"Terima kasih, ahjussi. Ahjussi boleh pergi, aku mau menata pakaianku dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih, ahjussi."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

"Taemin! Cepat turun!" seru Leeteuk.

Suara gedubrakan Taemin yang menuruni tangga terdengar sampai ke ruang makan. Keluarganya geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya.

"Yaa.. Kalau turun tangga jangan serampangan seperti itu. Kau sudah pernah jatuh dari tangga, mau jatuh lagi?" Tegur Kangin.

Taemin meringis. "Mianhae, Appa."

"Eh Kyu, kau tahu tidak, tiga tempat yang sedang membuka lowongan pekerjaan?" tanya Kangin pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya tahu dua. Satu, di perpustakaan universitasku. Butuh penjaga perpustakaan. Yang kedua, di kafe tempatku bekerja. Kami butuh pelayan karena semakin lama kafe kami semakin ramai, bahkan Bos sudah memutuskan akan memperluas kafe dengan membeli tanah yang ada di sebelah kafe." Jawab Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Kangin menelan ludah demi mendengar jawaban anaknya. Dia tahu nona mudanya tidak akan betah menjadi penjaga perpustakaan atau yang lebih parah, pelayan. Dia sudah terbiasa hidup enak dan dilayani.

"Kalau kau, Taemin?" Kangin ganti bertanya pada anak perempuannya.

Taemin meneguk susunya. "Ada. Di toko CD dekat sekolahku. Butuh penjaga baru. Toko itu ramai sekali, apalagi sekarang. Kan beberapa artis sudah mau comeback sambil mengeluarkan album baru."

Kangin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Ya sudah, terima kasih."

"Memang ada apa sih Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Kangin tersenyum kecil. "Appa hanya ingin membantu seseorang."

"Siapa?" tanya Taemin.

Kangin menggeleng. "Maafkan, Appa tidak bisa memberi tahu kalian. Orang itu telah meminta Appa untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapapun. Appa terlalu menghormatinya, Appa tidak bisa mengkhianati kepercayaannya."

Taemin mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, pasti atasan Appa ya. Eh, tapi kalau atasan Appa, untuk apa dia butuh lowongan pekerjaan?"

Kangin tersenyum. "Sudah, jangan tanya-tanya!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel pintu berbunyi. Leeteuk langsung pergi untuk membukakan pintu. Setelah itu, dia kembali bersama seorang pemuda.

"Ah, Minho!" seru Taemin kaget.

Pemuda bernama Minho itu tersenyum.

"Hai, Taemin. Aku lewat dan aku ingat rumahmu ada di sekitar sini. Apakah aku menganggu?" tanya Minho.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Taemin malu-malu.

Sementara itu Kangin melongo tak percaya. Putra kedua alias pewaris Jung Corp sedang berdiri di depannya, ada di rumahnya!

"Appa, sudah dong!" seru Taemin.

Kangin segera tersadar. Buru-buru dia berdiri dan menyalami Minho.

"Tuan Minho, saya sungguh tidak menyangka Tuan Minho akan datang ke rumah ini. Ini sungguh suatu kehormatan untuk keluarga kami!" kata Kangin. "Silahkan duduk, Tuan Minho."

Minho duduk di samping Kyuhyun. "Jangan panggil aku Tuan. Cukup Minho saja, Kangin ahjussi." Kata Minho dengan suara rendahnya yang khas.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan aku siapkan makannya." Kata Leeteuk yang dari tadi hanya diam, lalu bergegas pergi ke dapur.

Kyuhyun menyenggol Minho. "Hei, jadi kau yang namanya Jung Minho?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ssi." Jawab Minho sopan.

"Minho! Orang gila seperti dia jangan kau panggil seperti itu, panggil pabo saja!" seru Taemin.

Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Taemin. "Yaa! Jamur jelek! Diam saja!"

"Ah, segitu saja Oppa sudah marah. Dasar!"

Minho tersenyum. "Ah, kalian ini lucu sekali. Apakah kalian seperti ini terus setiap waktu?"

"Mereka memang seperti itu terus." Sahut Kangin.

"Kalian beruntung sekali. Aku tidak pernah bercanda dengan kakakku, dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri." Kata Minho sedih.

Kyuhyun menatap Minho. "Maksudmu, Jessica Jung yang sibuk dengan pemotretan dan fashion show nya itu?"

Minho mengangguk. "Unnie memang seperti itu, sibuk sendiri dengan dunia modelling nya. Sedangkan aku juga sibuk, Appa sudah mempersiapkanku untuk menjadi pewaris Jung Corp."

"Yaa! Memangnya umurmu berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Sama dengan Taemin, baru tujuh belas tahun."

"TUJUH BELAS TAHUN?!" seru Kyuhyun.

Taemin menjitak kepala kakaknya. "Oppa, yang sopan. Dia pewaris Jung Corp, loh.."

Kyuhyun menatap Minho tak percaya. Minho lebih muda dua tahun darinya dan dia bahkan sudah dipersiapkan untuk menjadi pewaris perusahaan besar.

"Umur semuda ini kau sudah belajar semuanya mengenai perusahaanmu? Daebak.. Daebak.." Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Minho tersenyum. "Sudah takdirku dan aku harus menerimanya."

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Wah, kau hebat sekali. Aku harus belajar darimu! Kalau besok kau menjadi Presiden Direktur Jung Corp, bolehkah aku bekerja di sana?"

Minho tertawa. "Tentu saja, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Panggil aku hyung saja. Aku jadi kelihatan tua kalau kau panggil formal begitu." Sergah Kyuhyun.

"Makanan datang!" seru Leeteuk, menghentikan semua aktivitas ngobrol di meja makan tersebut.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Walaupun ruang kerjanya full AC, tapi hati dan kepala Siwon tak ubahnya seperti neraka, panas sekali. Dia sangat khawatir ketika tadi pagi dia mendapati Sungmin sudah tidak ada di kamarnya. Dia ingin mencari Sungmin tapi deathglare dari Ibunya membuatnya tidak berkutik.

Siwon mengangkat telepon yang ada di meja dan memencet angka satu, nomor telepon meja sekretarisnya. Dia ingin menyuruh sekretarisnya mencari dimana Sungmin tinggal, karena seluruh rumah dan kamar sewa yang ada di Seoul pastilah terdaftar di website Rumah Sewa Seoul. Jika tidak terdaftar, itu pasti ilegal dan tidak mendapat izin dari pemerintah.

"Kau cari data seluruh kamar sewa di Seoul. Cari Sungmin!" perintah Siwon begitu teleponnya diangkat.

"Baik, Tuan muda."

Siwon membanting teleponnya. Dia duduk di sofa. Tak terasa matanya memanas, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"AAAARRGGHH!" seru Siwon kesal.

Siwon menangis. Mengejutkan, karena terakhir kali Siwon menangis adalah saat dia berusia enam tahun, saat dia jatuh dari sepeda. Dan kini, dia menangis lagi setelah tujuh belas tahun berlalu.

"Sungmin.. Maafkan Oppa, maafkan Oppa.." lirih Siwon sambil memegangi dadanya.

Sakit, rasanya sakit ketika Siwon sama sekali tidak tahu keadaan adiknya. Rasanya sakit ketika satu-satunya adik perempuannya hidup sendirian dan harus bekerja sendirian. Hati Siwon sakit, dia tidak tega. Dia tidak rela.

Pintu ruangan Siwon menjeblak terbuka. Kibum masuk, rambut panjangnya berkibar karena berlari-lari kecil.

"Siwon, Siwon ada apa?" tanya Kibum panik.

"Sakit... Kibum. Sakit.." lirih Siwon.

"Apanya yang sakit Siwon? Katakan padaku!"

"Sungmin.. Dimana dia sekarang.. Sakit.. Hatiku sakit.. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik.. Aku bukan kakak yang baik.." isak Siwon.

Kibum merengkuh Siwon ke dalam pelukannya. Dia mengelus-elus punggung kekasihnya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sungmin akan baik-baik saja, Siwon. Kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama. Kita akan temukan dia, kau mengerti? Kita akan mencarinya.. Kita pasti bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku janji, aku janji."

Telepon di meja Siwon berdering. Kibum bangkit dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ini aku Kibum." Kata Kibum segera.

"Ah, Nona Kibum, saya sudah mencari datanya tapi tidak ada yang bernama Tan Sungmin. Ada tiga Sungmin, tapi marganya berbeda dan saya sudah cek bahwa ketiga Sungmin itu bukanlah Nona muda Sungmin."

Kibum langsung menutup teleponnya. Dia menatap kekasihnya yang masih menangis sambil terduduk di sofa.

"Sungmin tidak terdaftar di rumah sewa manapun, Siwon.." kata Kibum getir.

Tangisan Siwon semakin keras. Kibum buru-buru mendekatinya dan memeluknya.

"Kita akan menemukannya, Siwon. Pasti."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Keadaan Zhoumi di China tak beda jauh dengan Siwon. Seharian ini dia sama sekali tidak fokus bekerja, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Sungmin. Dia sangat terkejut saat menerima kabar dari Siwon bahwa Sungmin langsung pergi dari rumah tanpa meninggalkan pesan apa-apa.

Saking frustasinya, Zhoumi tidak mau menemui siapapun. Bahkan Henry kekasihnya, yang datang menemuinya saja ditolaknya. Henry datang setelah ditelepon sekretaris Zhoumi. Lalu Henry menghubungi Siwon dan mendapatkan cerita yang sama tentang kepergian Sungmin. Tapi Henry masih setia menunggu di depan pintu ruang kerja Zhoumi. Berkali-kali dia mencoba membujuk Zhoumi agar mau membukakan pintu untuknya.

"'Mi, buka pintunya. Kita perlu bicara. 'Mi, kumohon." Henry kembali mencoba.

Zhoumi tak tahan lagi. Dia bangkit dan membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Seketika, Henry langsung menghambur memeluknya.

"'Mi, tenangkan dirimu. Tenang.." kata Henry menenangkan.

Masih tetap dipeluk Henry, Zhoumi menutup pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Kasihan Sungmin. Aku tidak tega.." lirih Zhoumi.

Henry mengeratkan pelukannya. "Sungmin adalah gadis yang tegar, Zhoumi. Siwon pasti bisa menemukannya."

"Aku ingin mencarinya, Henry.." Air mata mulai keluar dari kedua mata indahnya.

Henry melepaskan pelukannya. Dia memegang kedua bahu Zhoumi dan menatap Zhoumi tepat di kedua manik matanya.

"Zhoumi, Siwon pasti bisa menemukannya. Kau punya tanggung jawab yang besar disini. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja meninggalkan pekerjaanmu. Sejauh yang aku tahu, kekasihku adalah lelaki yang bertanggung jawab, 'Mi."

Zhoumi menggeleng. "Aku juga bertanggung jawab pada adikku, 'Ry. Aku harus menemukannya, Henry. Kalau perlu aku akan membawanya ke sini, ke China, agar dia bisa jauh dari Umma. Agar Umma tidak menghukumnya lagi. Aku akan membawanya ke sini, agar kehidupannya bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi.."

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin.."

"Itu sangat mungkin! Aku kakaknya dan aku bisa! Apalagi ada Appa di sini. Aku yakin Appa akan setuju, begitu pun Siwon. Ini semua demi Sungmin, 'Ry.. Aku sangat mencintai anak itu. Walaupun dia usil, suka jahil, boros, suka seenaknya sendiri.. Tapi aku menyayanginya, 'Ry. Dia adalah permataku di hidup ini. Tiga wanita yang sangat aku sayangi, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menderita, tersakiti, dan menangis adalah Umma, Sungmin, dan kau, 'Ry. Kau harus mengerti perasaanku, 'Ry.. Sakiitt.. Aku gagal menjadi seorang kakak, aku gagal menjaganya, 'Ry.." isak Zhoumi.

Henry terhanyut oleh perasaan sedihnya. Dia pun mulai meneteskan air matanya. Meskipun jarang bertemu dengan Sungmin, tapi Henry juga sayang pada Sungmin.

"Zhoumi, bersabarlah. Siwon akan menemukannya, dia akan menemukannya. Kau tenang saja.."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Heechul terdiam begitu membaca pesan dari suaminya. Sebenarnya bukan maksudnya untuk membiarkan Sungmin menderita. Dia hanya ingin memberi pelajaran hidup pada Sungmin. Bagaimana susahnya mencari uang, bagaimana susahnya hidup sendirian.

Saat dia tahu kalau Sungmin pergi tanpa meninggalkan pesan, dia sangat khawatir. Tapi, karena rasa gengsinya yang besar, dia berusaha cuek.

Dan sekarang Heechul merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya dia mengusir anaknya, lagi pula anaknya adalah seorang perempuan. Heechul merasa seperti Ibu yang gagal.

Sekali lagi Heechul membaca pesan dari suaminya, air matanya menetes. Pesan dari suaminya menusuknya tepat di ulu hatinya yang paling dalam.

From : Nae yeobo

Chagi.. Bukan seperti itu caranya. Kenapa Sungmin bisa sampai pergi tanpa meninggalkan apa-apa? Sekarang kita tidak tahu dimana dia. Dia anak perempuan, Demi Tuhan. Setega itukah kau padanya? Jika kau ingin memberinya pelajaran, sewakanlah dia kamar dan tempatkan beberapa orang untuk mengawasinya. Kalau dia sendirian seperti ini, kasihan dia. Sungguh, kau kejam sekali pada anakmu. Jangan berlaku seperti ini lagi, cepat temukan Sungmin. Jika kau masih ingin menghukumnya, lakukan apa yang kusuruh. Jangan kelewatan batas. Kau harus selalu awasi dia. Jika kau memang tidak bisa mengawasinya, Sungmin akan aku bawa ke China.

Heechul menghapus air matanya ketika mendengar suara pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka dan sekretarisnya masuk.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Heechul langsung.

"Saya sudah mengecek ke website, tapi tidak ada yang bernama Tan Sungmin. Ada tiga Sungmin yang lain, dan saya sudah cek bahwa mereka sama sekali bukan Nona Sungmin."

"Keluarlah." Kata Heechul getir.

Sang sekretaris membungkukkan badannya lalu keluar dari ruang kerja Heechul. Sepeninggal sekretarisnya, Heechul menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan Umma, chagi.."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Setelah mendapatkan informasi dari Kangin, hari itu juga, Sungmin langsung menuju ke Kyunghee University. Tepatnya menuju perpustakaan Kyunghee University.

"Annyeong haseyo!" sapa Sungmin pada seorang gadis yang sedang berjaga di perpustakaan.

"Annyeong haseyo. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Saya dengar di sini butuh penjaga perpustakaan. Saya ingin mendaftar." Kata Sungmin.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Duduklah dulu, akan kupanggilkan Minhye ahjumma."

Gadis itu pergi dan kemudian kembali bersama seorang Ibu paruh baya yang pastilah Minhye ahjumma. Sungmin berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Nama?" tanya Minhye.

"Jung Sungmin." Jawab Sungmin cepat.

Ibu Kepala Perpustakaan mengamati Sungmin dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Kau tahu.. Kau mirip sekali dengan Sungmin anak keluarga Tan itu."

Sungmin terperanjat. Dia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, Anda bercanda. Mana mungkin saya mirip dengan Tan Sungmin yang cantik, pintar, dan kaya itu." Kata Sungmin, memuji diri sendiri.

Ibu Kepala Perpustakaan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Benar sekali. Tan Sungmin tidak mungkin sepertimu. Dia kan cantik dan anggun sekali. Ah, mataku sudah kabur, salah lihat."

Sungmin melongo. Dia merasa sedikit kesal. Kalau saja dia sedang menjadi Tan Sungmin, pasti dia akan langsung memarahi Ibu Kepala Perpustakaan yang tidak sopan ini.

"Kau diterima tanpa wawancara. Besok cepat datang kerja. Jam sembilan pagi sampai jam satu siang kau bekerja. Mengerti?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne!"

Ibu Kepala Perpustakaan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan gadis yang tadi ditanyai Sungmin.

"By the way, namaku Luna." Kata gadis itu.

"Salam kenal, Luna. Aku pergi dulu ya, aku masih ada urusan."

Sungmin keluar dari perpustakaan. Dia menapaki lorong-lorong Kyunghee University. Mau tak mau Sungmin kagum dengan universitas ini, dan dia jadi ingin kuliah disini.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Sungmin keluar dari Toko CD Bingeul's dengan hati gembira. Sama seperti di perpustakaan, dia langsung diterima bekerja. Jam kerja Sungmin adalah jam setengah dua sampai jam setengah enam. Dan kini saatnya Sungmin pergi ke Rainbow Cafe.

Sungmin sedikit was was karena dia takut tidak bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Tugas di perpustakaan cukup mudah, dia hanya tinggal memasukkan data buku yang dipinjam. Tugas di Toko CD pun sama mudanya, hanya tinggal menghitung berapa harga CD yang dibeli.

Jarak Rainbow Cafe dan Bingeul's tidak begitu jauh. Hanya 200 m, maka dari itu Sungmin memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Begitu sampai di Bingeul's, seperti biasa Bingeul's ramai.

Sungmin memasuki Bingeul's dan menghampiri kasir.

"Maaf, kalau saya ingin melamar pekerjaan, siapa yang harus saya temui?" tanya Sungmin sopan.

Gadis yang ada di balik meja kasir tersenyum. "Lelaki yang berdiri di sana itu, dia bos kami. Dia pemilik kafe ini, kau bisa bicara dengannya."

Sungmin membungkukkan badannya. "Terima kasih."

Sungmin menghampiri laki-laki yang ditunjuk oleh gadis tadi.

"Annyeong haseyo." Sapa Sungmin.

"Annyeong haseyo."

"Saya dengar di sini ada lowongan pekerjaan. Saya ingin mendaftar." Kata Sungmin langsung.

Laki-laki pemilik kafe itu mengamati Sungmin dengan seksama. Sungmin sampai jengah diamati seperti itu.

"Ah.. Kau mirip sekali dengan – "

"Tan Sungmin, ya, saya tahu itu." Kata Sungmin bosan, karena tadi di Bingeul's dia juga dijuluki mirip Tan Sungmin. "Nama saya memang Sungmin, tapi saya bukan Tan Sungmin. Nama saya Jung Sungmin. Mungkin hanya mirip saja dengan Tan Sungmin."

"Ah, Jung Sungmin. Baiklah kalau begitu, karena kami sedang kekurangan pegawai, kau langsung kuterima. Besok langsung bekerja, jam enam sampai jam sebelas malam. Mengerti?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne! Kamsahamnida!"

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Sambil bersiul pelan, Kyuhyun melangkah di lorong-lorong Kyunghee University menuju ke perpustakaan. Dia ada tugas dan perlu referensi buku. Untung saja Kyuhyun sudah pernah membaca buku yang mengandung apa yang dia perlukan, jadi dia tidak perlu susah-susah mencari.

Kyuhyun masuk ke perpustakaan dan langsung menuju bagian musik. Kyuhyun mengambil buku tebal berwarna biru dan langsung membawanya ke meja petugas.

Sungmin yang sedang bertugas sendirian tanpa Luna pun terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Eh.. Kartu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya. Dia mengeluarkan kartu perpustakaan dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin segera meletakkan kartu itu di bawah sensor barcode, kemudian data Kyuhyun pun keluar. Sungmin mengetikkan nomor inventaris buku di komputer dan kemudian menyimpan data Kyuhyun.

"Luna noona tidak datang hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng sambil menuliskan tanggal kembali di kertas yang ada di belakang buku.

"Sekarang kan shift nya diisi berdua denganku, jadinya dia bisa pulang duluan." Sungmin memberikan buku pada Kyuhyun.

"Kamsahamnida." Kata Kyuhyun, lalu pergi.

Sungmin melongo. Dia masih terpana oleh pesona malaikat Kyuhyun.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Seusai bekerja di perpustakaan, Sungmin menyempatkan diri membeli tteopoki di pinggir jalan untuk mengganjal perutnya yang lapar. Setelah itu dia naik bus dan menuju ke Bingeul's.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang ketika dia menggigit tteopoki nya.

"Aku kira menjadi penjaga perpustakaan itu pekerjaan mudah. Ternyata capek sekali ya.." keluh Sungmin.

Bus berhenti tepat di depan halte yang jaraknya hanya 10 m dari Bingeul's. Sungmin turun dan segera menuju Bingeul's.

"Yaa! Kau datang tepat waktu! Sini bantu, banyak yang antri!" seru gadis yang Sungmin ajak berkenalan kemarin, Sulli.

Sungmin bergegas menghampiri Sulli dan berdiri di balik meja kasir nomor dua. Dalam sekejap saja antrian langsung penuh. Benar-benar tak ada waktu istirahat bagi Sungmin.

Dua jam setelah itu, barulah toko sepi. Akhirnya Sungmin dan Sulli bisa istirahat.

"Inikah pekerjaanmu tiap hari, Sulli? Mengerikan.." komentar Sungmin sambil menenggak sebotol air mineral.

"Sudah dua minggu aku bekerja sendirian, tanpa Amber. Anak itu pergi kuliah ke luar negeri sih. Rasanya badanku mau hancur. Padahal artis-artis belum comeback sekarang. Untung saja sekarang ada kau, bebanku jadi sedikit berkurang." Kata Sulli.

"Yah, tugas kita akan menjadi lebih berat karena sebentar lagi banyak artis akan comeback." Kata Sungmin getir.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa Bingeul's sangat populer. Padahal Toko CD di Seoul kan banyak sekali, yang dijual pun sama, harganya pun sama. Tapi sepertinya yang paling laku hanyalah Bingeul's."

Pintu Bingeul's terbuka. Sungmin terkesiap. Kyuhyun baru saja masuk! Ekor mata Sungmin terus mengikuti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berhenti di salah satu rak dan kemudian mengambil sebuah CD.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Pamit Sulli.

Sulli ke kamar mandi, jadilah kini Sungmin kasir satu-satunya. Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan memberikan CD 2AM yang dibelinya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin, rasanya dia pernah melihat Sungmin. Tapi dia lupa dimana. Kyuhyun tak ambil pusing, dia segera membayar CD yang dibelinya kemudian segera keluar dari Bingeul's.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Pukul enam tepat, Sungmin tiba di Rainbow Cafe. Pemilik kafe berbadan subur bernama Kang Hodong itu memberikan seragam pelayan pada Sungmin. Sungmin berganti baju di kamar mandi kemudian keluar menuju dapur.

Di dapur, tak sengaja Sungmin bertemu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kelihatan sangat terkejut ketika melihat Sungmin, sehingga dia menyemburkan air yang sedang diminumnya dan mengenai baju seragam Sungmin.

"Yaaa! Hati-hati! Bajuku jadi basah!" seru Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau! Aku melihatmu di perpustakaan, di toko CD, dan sekarang di sini?! Kenapa kau selalu muncul?! Sebenarnya kau ini apa sih? Stalker ku?!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

Yuk jangan lupa add Facebook WANJEONHAN KSHOP :*


	4. Chapter 4

HARD LIFE and LOVE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Sungmin adalah anak bungsu dari Presiden Direktur Tan Group. Manja sekali. Tapi di saat dia bertemu Kyuhyun, seorang penyanyi di cafe, dia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Untuk mendekati Kyuhyun, akhirnya dia menyembunyikan identitasnya. KyuMin Genderswitch! Ada ZhouRy, SiBum, 2Min tapi hanya sebagai selingan saja :D Add Facebook Wanjeonhan KShop ya!

HARD LIFE and LOVE

Sungmin mendengus kesal begitu mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang menuduhnya dengan sangat tidak sopan.

"Stalker mu? Oh, yang benar saja! Apakah aku sebegitu kurang pekerjaan sehingga aku harus menguntitmu?!" balas Sungmin.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau mengikutiku ke semua tempat yang aku suka?! Di perpustakaan, di Bingeul's, dan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu! AKU MEMANG BEKERJA DI TIGA TEMPAT ITU!" jerit Sungmin keras.

Semua orang yang ada di dapur menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun begitu mendengar suara teriakan Sungmin. Kyuhyun buru-buru nyengir pada semua orang.

"Berhenti menuduhku yang tidak-tidak! Kalau tidak tahu tidak usah komentar deh!" seru Sungmin kesal lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berjalan menuju lokernya sambil menyumpah-nyumpahi Kyuhyun. Dia membuka pintu lokernya dan memasukkan baju yang tadi dipakainya ke dalam loker.

"Aish, bajuku jadi basah begini kan. Dasar Kyuhyun jelek." Keluh Sungmin.

Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengharapkan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun akan menjadi seperti ini. Dia pikir pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun akan menjadi sangat romantis, tapi malah seperti ini.

"Pelayan shift tiga! Berkumpul!" suara Kang Hodong terdengar.

Sungmin buru-buru menutup pintu lokernya dan segera menuju ke asal suara. Begitu dia sampai dilihatnya beberapa pelayan sudah berbaris di depan Kang Hodong. Sungmin masuk dalam barisan. Kang Hodong menunggu sampai semua pelayan sudah hadir, baru kemudian dia angkat bicara.

"Seperti biasa, hari ini adalah hari Jumat. Kafe kita akan lebih ramai dari biasanya. Siapkan diri kalian, percepat ritme kerja kalian. Kalian mengerti?!"

"MENGERTI!" seru semua pelayan.

Semua pelayan shift tiga membubarkan diri. Sungmin bergegas menuju posnya, yaitu di depan jendela dapur yang luas. Tugas pelayan di sini ada dua sesuai dengan posisinya. Pelayan tipe A, pelayan yang bertugas mencatat pesanan dan melayani keluhan. Sedangkan Pelayan tipe B bertugas mengantarkan pesanan. Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin menjadi Pelayan tipe A, tapi karena kafe ini kekurangan pelayan tipe B, makanya dia dimasukkan menjadi Pelayan tipe B.

"Anak baru, ini pesanan untuk meja 3." Kata pelayan dapur sambil meletakkan nampan di ambang jendela dapur, kemudian menarik kertas pesanan dari tali yang dibentangkan di jendela.

"Masih ada lagi ternyata." Dia memasang lagi kertas pesanan itu ke tali.

"Ne." Sungmin bergegas mengambil nampan dan kemudian membawanya keluar. "Aw, berat sekali." Keluh Sungmin karena di nampan besar itu ada empat jenis makanan.

Sungmin menuju ke meja 3. Ternyata meja itu ditempati oleh sebuah keluarga dengan tiga orang anaknya. Satu anak perempuan dan dua anak laki-laki.

"Pesanan datang.." kata Sungmin ramah.

Kelima anggota keluarga itu terlihat bahagia melihat makanan mereka yang sudah datang.

"Ah, kenapa ada kimchi. Oppa aku tidak suka kimchi, nanti jatahku Oppa yang makan ya?" kata si anak perempuan.

Deg! Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuk hati Sungmin. Dia bergegas pergi meninggalkan keluarga itu.

Bukannya kembali ke depan jendela dapur, Sungmin malah pergi ke ruang karyawan. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke deretan loker yang memenuhi dinding. Dia memegang dadanya. Karena adegan tadi, dia jadi teringat kedua kakaknya. Betapa Sungmin merindukan kedua kakaknya. Kedua kakaknya pasti khawatir karena dia pergi tanpa meninggalkan pesan.

"Oppa.. Mianhae.. Aku merindukan kalian.." lirih Sungmin sambil menangis.

Pintu ruang karyawan terbuka dan Kyuhyun masuk. Sungmin bergegas menghapus air matanya, tapi terlambat. Kyuhyun sudah terlanjut melihatnya.

"Yaa.. Anak baru, kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri Sugngmin.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Ah, aku tidak menangis."

"Bohong! Lihat, sisa-sisa air matamu saja masih ada. Sini aku bersihkan."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kedua mata serta pipi Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa terpaku di tempat.

"Jangan, nanti tanganmu kotor." Kata Sungmin sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya.

"Aku paling tidak kuat melihat wanita menangis." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tetap membersikan wajah Sungmin dari sisa-sisa air mata.

"Kamsahamnida.." lirih Sungmin.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu dia selesai.

"Aku.. Aku merindukan kedua kakakku." Kata Sungmin jujur.

"Memangnya kakakmu di mana?"

"Aku tinggal sendirian. Kakak dan orang tuaku tidak tinggal bersamaku." Jawab Sungmin jujur.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Seorang gadis tinggal sendirian? Kau tidak takut?"

"Sebenarnya aku takut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.. Oh iya, untuk apa kau ke ruang karyawan? Seharusnya kan kau ada di panggung, menyanyi.."

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Tidak akan ada live music hari ini. Pemain keyboard kami tangannya patah. Jelas dia tidak bisa bermain."

"Kan masih ada pemain gitar dan drum, tentu saja masih bisa."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Kami sudah terbiasa bermain dengan iringan keyboard. Penampilan kami akan kacau tanpa keyboard."

Kedua bola mata Sungmin berbinar. "Ah, aku akan menggantikan pemain keyboard kalian!"

"Kau bisa bermain keyboard?" tanya Kyuhyun semangat.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku juga bisa bermain gitar dan bas!"

"Bagus! Ayo cepat kita keluar!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya keluar.

Di samping panggung Kang Hodong sudah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Di sampingnya ada pemain gitar dan drum home band.

"Jung Sungmin! Kau dari mana saja?! Pelanggan sudah kesal karena tidak ada live music, jangan buat mereka tambah kesal karena makanan mereka tak kunjung diantar!" seru Kang Hodong marah.

"Bos! Jangan marah padanya! Dia bisa bermain keyboard, dia bisa menyelamatkan live music hari ini!" seru Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kang Hodong berseri-seri. "Yaa.. Benarkah?"

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku bisa Bos. Aku akan menyelamatkan live music."

"Ya sudah, cepat sana ke panggung!"

Kyuhyun bergegas naik ke panggung diikuti Sungmin. Sungmin langsung duduk di belakang keyboard. Pemain gitar dan drum menatap mereka berdua aneh, tapi toh mereka berdua ikut naik ke atas panggung.

"Ah, kami sudah mendapatkan pemain keyboard pengganti. Beruntunglah kami mempunyai Jung Sungmin. Jadi, live music tidak jadi dibatalkan." Kata Kyuhyun.

Kafe pun riuh oleh tepuk tangan dan siulan para pengunjung. Kyuhyun tertawa renyah.

"Baik-baik, lagu pertama kali ini adalah lagu yang sendu. Timeless dari Zhang Liyin." Kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin cengoh. Saat dia baru pertama kali mengunjungi kafe ini, Kyuhyun juga menyanyikan lagu Zhang Liyin. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tergila-gila pada Zhang Liyin. Tapi Sungmin tak ambil pusing, dia toh bisa memainkan lagu itu.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Jam sebelas malam, kafe sudah tutup. Sungmin menuju ke ruang karyawan untuk mengambil tasnya. Dia memutuskan tidak mengganti baju karyawannya karena malas antri di kamar mandi.

"Hey, Jung Sungmin." Panggil seseorang.

Sungmin menutup pintu lokernya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku masih penasaran, mengapa kau bekerja di tiga tempat? Kau kan seorang perempuan, apa kau kuat?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendengus. "Jadi kau meremehkanku, begitu?! Aku ini perempuan yang hebat, tahu! "

"Aku kan hanya bertanya!" balas Kyuhyun sengit.

"Yaa! Kenapa kau membentakku?! Jika aku marah lalu aku tidak mau lagi menggantikan pemain keyboard mu itu, bagaimana?" ancam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Andwae, andwae! Aku membutuhkanmu! Jika tidak ada kau, aku bisa dipecat Bos!"

"Nah, maka dari itu jangan memarahiku apalagi mengejekku!" seru Sungmin.

"Kau ini, benar-benar menyebalkan." Kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?!"

Kyuhyun buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani, amugeotdo ani. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa, mungkin kau salah dengar."

Sungmin mendengus keras. "Kau ini, sudah menuduhku sebagai stalkermu, memaksaku untuk menggantikan pemain keyboard mu, dan sekarang menghinaku. Aku tidak mungkin salah dengar, telingaku ini masih sehat. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu arti kata terima kasih dan maaf, ya?" sindir Sungmin ketus.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, terima kasih dan maaf!" seru Kyuhyun, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin cemberut. "Ya, kau manusia menyebalkan. Tapi kenapa aku suka padamu ya?! Ah, dasar menyebalkan!"

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Sedari pagi Siwon tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. Dia bahkan tidak turun untuk sarapan. Ini membuat Heechul kesal. Maka dari itu dia sendiri yang akan menegur Siwon.

"Siwon." Panggil Heechul.

Siwon masih menatap layar laptopnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak keluar dari tadi. Kau belum sarapan. Apa kau tidak mau berangkat ke kantor?"

"Aku melakukan sesuatu yang berharga untuk adikku. Aku sedang mencarinya. Ini lebih baik daripada Umma yang tidak melakukan apa-apa, padahal Umma sendiri yang menyebabkan Sungmin pergi dari rumah."

Heechul terdiam, kemudian pergi dari kamar Siwon tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Siwon pun melanjutkan pencarian mengenai Sungmin di website rumah sewa Seoul.

"Ketiga Sungmin ini namanya bukan Tan Sungmin! Apa mungkin, Sungmin menyembunyikan identitasnya? Ah, ya! Mungkin begitu! Aku akan mencari mereka!" seru Siwon bersemangat.

Siwon mencetak alamat ketiga rumah sewa itu. Kemudian Siwon meraih jaket, dompet, dan kunci mobilnya. Baru saja dia akan keluar, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Zhoumi masuk.

"Hyung! Ada apa hyung kemari?!" tanya Siwon.

"Aku harus mencari Sungmin. Aku tidak tahan ada di China tanpa tahu apa-apa." Kata Zhoumi gusar.

"Dan meninggalkan Henry noona?"

"Henry akan baik-baik saja. Fokusku sekarang hanya pada Sungmin. Aku harus mencarinya." Kata Zhoumi tegas.

"Ayo ikut aku, hyung. Aku akan mencari Sungmin!"

Zhoumi mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun berlarian ke bawah, membuat semua pelayan yang ada di rumah itu heran mengapa kedua tuan mudanya berlari-lari di dalam rumah.

Di garasi, Siwon segera mengeluarkan mobilnya. Dia menyalakan mesin mobil kemudian Zhoumi masuk dan Siwon segera menjalankan mobilnya.

Di perjalanan, Siwon menjelaskan segala sesuatu tentang tiga Sungmin itu. Dan mereka memutuskan akan mencari ke Sungmin yang ada di dekat Sungai Han. Yang bernama Lee Sungmin.

Begitu mereka sampai, mereka langsung turun dan bertanya. Ternyata Lee Sungmin adalah seorang laki-laki, jelas itu bukan Sungmin adik mereka. Kemudian mereka menuju ke daerah Incheon. Sungmin kedua bernama Kim Sungmin, dan walaupun dia perempuan, sudah jelas itu bukan Sungmin adik mereka.

Mereka berputa-putar terus mencari Sungmin, siapa tahu dia kelihatan di jalanan sampai akhirnya mereka menyerah.

"Siwon, kita ke Kyunghee." Kata Zhoumi.

Siwon mengangguk dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju Kyunghee University. Sungmin ketiga yang mereka cari menyewa sebuah kamar di dekat Kyunghee University.

Sudah jam setengah enam ketika mereka akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah rumah besar. Mereka berdua turun dan memencet bel pintu.

Ibu Pemilik Rumah keluar dan terkejut mendapati dua orang lelaki tampan dan gagah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Permisi, ahjumma. Apakah Jung Sungmin ada?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Ah, anak itu sedang bekerja."

Hati Zhoumi dan Siwon mencelos.

"Dia bekerja dimana?" tanya Zhoumi lagi.

"Aku tak tahu pasti dimana. Dia baru mulai bekerja kemarin. Dia berangkat pukul setengah sembilan pagi dan pulangnya baru jam setengah dua belas malam." Jelas Ibu Pemilik Rumah.

Siwon dan Zhoumi sama-sama terkejut. Jika Sungmin yang ini benar-benar adik mereka, mereka ragu apakah Sungmin bisa bekerja selama lima belas jam. Untuk memakai sepatunya sendiri saja dia terlalu malas.

"Kemarin waktu dia pulang, wajahnya pucat. Kentara sekali dia kelelahan. Tapi dia hebat sekali, tadi pagi sudah semangat bekerja lagi."

"Ciri-cirinya, bagaimana?" tanya Siwon.

"Ah, anak itu cantik. Mukanya imut, kulitnya putih bersih, rambutnya panjang tergerai. Saat pertama kali melihatnya, kukira dia itu Tan Sungmin – "

"TAN SUNGMIN?!" potong Zhoumi dan Siwon terkejut.

Ibu Pemilik Rumah mengangguk yakin. "Dia mirip sekali dengan Tan Sungmin. Tapi dia berkata kalau dia bukan Tan Sungmin. Memang mataku sudah agak rabun, jadi sudah tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas."

"Ahjumma, tolong beri tahu kami dimana dia bekerja. Dia adik kami dan kami ingin bertemu dengannya." Pinta Siwon.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kita bisa masuk ke kamarnya dan mencari tahu dimana dia bekerja."

"Bisakah?" tanya Siwon bersemangat.

"Tentu. Ikut aku."

Siwon dan Zhoumi mengikuti Ibu Pemilik Rumah masuk ke dalam. Ibu Pemilik Rumah mengambil kunci cadangan di kotak kunci. Dia membuka kamar nomor tujuh, Siwon dan Zhoumi langsung masuk. Mereka bergegas meneliti segala sesuatu yang ada di kamar itu. Sedangkan Ibu Pemilik Rumah meneliti meja.

"Siwon, ini koper Sungmin.." kata Zhoumi, menunjuk koper yang diletakkan di sudut kamar.

Siwon menghampiri Zhoumi dan berjongkok memeriksa kedua koper tersebut.

"Ah, masa iya hyung? Aku tidak pernah tahu Sungmin punya koper seperti ini. Kopernya kan semuanya warna pink. Ini hitam dan coklat." Kata Siwon tidak yakin.

"Ini milik Sungmin, Siwon. Aku yang membelikannya saat aku berlibur ke Perancis. Itu LV milik Sungmin.." kata Zhoumi getir.

Ibu Pemilik Rumah yang sedari tadi sibuk di meja pun berseru.

"Ah! Aku dapat! Dia bekerja di Rainbow Cafe! Daerah Gangnam! Ini surat tugasnya ada di sini!"

"Ahjumma, tolong jangan bilang pada Sungmin kalau kami mencarinya ya?" pinta Zhoumi.

"Ya, tentu saja!"

Zhoumi dan Siwon bergegas keluar dari kamar nomor 7, setelah sebelumnya tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ibu Pemilik Rumah.

Siwon mengebut menuju Gangnam. Dia tidak tahu dimana itu Rainbow Cafe, tapi tentu saja GPS di mobilnya sangat lengkap. Selalu ter-update jika ada tempat baru. Providernya memang hebat.

"Siwon.. Kita hampir sampai.." kata Zhoumi saat melihat GPS.

Siwon memarkir mobilnya di pinggir jalan karena Rainbow Cafe tidak mempunyai tempat parkir untuk mobil. Mereka berdua bergegas turun dan memasuki Rainbow Cafe, tak lupa memakai topi dan kacamata hitam.

Mereka duduk di meja yang ada di sudut. Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka. Siwon menyelipkan uang di tangan pelayan laki-laki itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Apa di sini ada yang bernama Sungmin?" tanya Zhoumi langsung.

"Ah, iya ada. Dia anak baru, baru masuk kemarin. Namanya Jung Sungmin"

"Dia bekerja sebagai apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Sebenarnya dia pelayan. Tapi karena pemain keyboard homeband kami sedang sakit, jadi dia menggantikannya sementara."

"Apakah dia hanya bekerja di sini?" tanya Zhoumi.

Pelayan itu menggeleng. "Kyuhyun memberitahuku kalau dia bekerja di tiga tempat. Yang pertama di perpustakaan Kyunghee University, di Bingeul's, dan di sini."

"Bingeul's?" tanya Zhoumi dan Siwon bersamaan.

"Itu Toko CD. Dekat kok dari sini."

"Lalu, Kyuhyun itu siapa?"

Pelayan itu menunjuk Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping panggung.

"Laki-laki yang memakai baju putih itu, namanya Kyuhyun. Kim Kyuhyun."

"Kau boleh pergi." Kata Siwon.

Sepeninggal pelayan itu, Siwon dan Zhoumi mengamati Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Mereka berdua meneliti Kyuhyun dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Yaa.. Dia ada hubungan apa dengan Sungmin sampai Sungmin memberitahunya tentang pekerjaannya? Sungmin bahkan tidak memberitahu kita, Demi Tuhan! Kita ini kakaknya!" seru Zhoumi.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dan apakah Kyuhyun itu tahu kalau Sungmin adalah anak keluarga Tan? Jika tahu, kita harus berhati-hati, siapa tahu dia hanya ingin memanfaatkan Sungmin."

"Tentu dia tidak tahu, Siwon. Apa kau tidak memperhatikan, dia menyembunyikan identitasnya dan mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Jung Sungmin, bukan Tan Sungmin."

"Tapi apakah Kyuhyun itu tahu kalau Jung Sungmin itu sebenarnya Tan Sungmin?"

Zhoumi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu.."

"Dia benar-benar ingin hidup mandiri, hyung.."

"Memang kelihatannya dia itu manja sekali, tapi ternyata, dia adalah anak yang hebat ya, 'Won. Aku bangga sekali padanya."

Terdengar suara-suara dari arah panggung. Siwon dan Zhoumi menoleh ke arah panggung dan melihat Sungmin ada di belakang keyboard.

"Dia benar Sungmin kita, hyung.." desah Siwon.

"Lagu pertama yang akan kami mainkan di sini, kami membuka request lagu. Adakah yang mau request?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Siwon bergegas memanggil seorang pelayan yang cukup dekat dengannya. Dia membisikkan sesuatu dan pelayan itu mengangguk. Pelayan itu mendekati panggung dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

"Oh, request pertama di hari ini adalah lagu Winter Child. Apakah ada yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini? Maka Winter Child adalah lagu yang tepat!" kata Kyuhyun.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Sungmin tertegun begitu mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun bahwa lagu yang akan mereka mainkan adalah Winter Child. Lagu itu benar-benar berarti bagi Sungmin karena setiap ada yang berulang tahun di keluarganya, maka keluarganya akan menyanyikan lagu itu bersama-sama. Sungmin jadi teringat ulang tahunnya yang tinggal sebulan lagi. Dia jadi sedih. Biasanya ulang tahunnya dirayakan dengan mewah, tapi kemungkinan ulang tahunnya yang akan datang hanya akan dirayakannya sendirian.

Sungmin memencet tuts dan mulai memainkan lagu itu, mengingat-ingat kenangannya bersama keluarganya.

Dia meja yang ada di sudut, Zhoumi dan Siwon mengamati Sungmin yang sedang memainkan keyboard dengan sepenuh hati. Mereka terhanyut dalam permainan keyboard Sungmin, juga dalam suara indah Kyuhyun.

"Hyung.. Sebulan lagi Sungmin berulang tahun.." desah Siwon.

"Apakah dia akan merayakan ulang tahunnya sendirian, Siwon? Apakah dia akan merayakan tahun baru sendirian? Kasihan dia.. Siwon.."

"Hyung, kita harus menemuinya. Kita bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama-sama. Setidaknya dia tidak sendirian."

"Kita tidak bisa menemuinya. Dia akan marah kalau tahu kita ikut campur dalam urusannya. Kau tahu sendiri watak anak itu."

"Hyung.. Apakah Umma sudah menemukan Sungmin?"

Zhoumi menggeleng. "Mustahil dia belum menemukannya. Kau lihat dua lelaki berjas di sudut sana?"

Siwon memutar badannya menghadap ke belakang. Memang benar ada dua lelaki berjas dan memakai kacamata hitam yang duduk di meja sudut.

"Ne. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Mereka itu kan bodyguard nya Umma." Kata Zhoumi.

Mata Siwon melebar. "Jinjja?!"

Zhoumi mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja. Yang satu namanya Han Dongshin, yang satunya lagi namanya Oh Geumsoo. Aku tahu mereka karena dulu waktu aku dikirim Umma ke Busan, mereka yang mengawalku."

"Jadi, Umma sudah tahu keberadaan Sungmin dan dia hanya mengirimkan bodyguard nya untuk mengawasinya? Umma tidak terjun langsung? Bahkan untuk meminta maaf kepada Sungmin? Demi Tuhan, Umma yang membuat Sungmin menderita dan harus bekerja lima belas jam seperti ini! Sungmin bisa jatuh sakit kalau dia bekerja seperti ini terus!" seru Siwon frustasi.

"Umma punya alasannya sendiri, Siwon. Nanti kita juga akan mengerti." Kata Zhoumi bijak.

"Tapi Umma benar-benar tega, hyung.. Dia kejam sekali. Entah apa yang dikatakan Appa. Appa pasti akan marah besar pada Umma."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Sungmin membuka pintu kafe lalu keluar. Belum sempat dia berjalan, seseorang telah memanggilnya. Ternyata Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ini sudah malam. Tidak baik seorang gadis pergi sendirian. Rumahmu di mana? Biar kuantar." Kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kemarin saja kau tidak menawariku. Dan sekarang kau menawariku setelah kita bertengkar?"

"Ayolah, anggap ini sebagai permintaan maafmu. Rumahmu di mana?" desak Kyuhyun.

"Dekat Kyunghee."

"Ah! Rumahku juga di dekat Kyunghee! Kau pulang bersamaku saja, aku antar sampai rumah! Tepatnya di mana?"

"Kamar Sewa Paradise."

Kyuhyun melongo. "Paradise! Itu kan samping rumahku tepat! Kenapa kau tidak bilang?!" pekik Kyuhyun gemas.

"Kan kau tidak tanya." Kata Sungmin datar.

"Ya sudah. Kau tunggu di sini, aku ambil motorku dulu." Kata Kyuhyun lalu bergegas pergi.

Sungmin mengangguk dan kemudian menunggu di depan kafe. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa Siwon dan Zhoumi mengawasinya dari dalam mobil.

"Cari data seseorang yang bernama Kim Kyuhyun. Selengkap-lengkapnya." Kata Siwon di ponselnya.

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

Oh iya, aku bakal buat DUA FANFICTION request an dari pembaca. Yang satu YeWook oneshoot, dan yang satunya lagi YunJae sequel.

Yang YeWook shipper sama YunJae shipper angkat tangaaaan!


	5. Chapter 5

HARD LIFE and LOVE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Sungmin adalah anak bungsu dari Presiden Direktur Tan Group. Manja sekali. Tapi di saat dia bertemu Kyuhyun, seorang penyanyi di cafe, dia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Untuk mendekati Kyuhyun, akhirnya dia menyembunyikan identitasnya. KyuMin Genderswitch! Ada ZhouRy, SiBum, 2Min tapi hanya sebagai selingan saja :D Add Facebook Wanjeonhan KShop ya!

A/N : Maafkan untuk apdet yang lama karena author sibuk sekali dengan sekolah T.T Ditambah besok sudah Ujian Semesteran, jadi gak janji apdet cepet T.T

HARD LIFE and LOVE

Siwon mengamati layar laptopnya baik-baik. Sekretarisnya baru saja mengirim data Kim Kyuhyun padanya. Dan kini Siwon sedang mempelajari profil Kyuhyun. Profil Kyuhyun singkat saja, tidak ada yang terlalu istimewa. Lagipula, apa sih yang istimewa dari profil seorang mahasiswa? Kecuali kalau dia seorang artis atau anak orang kaya.

Nama : Kim Kyuhyun

TTL : Seoul, 3 Februari 1992

Orang Tua : Kim Kangin & Kim Leeteuk

Pekerjaan Orang Tua : Kepala Bagian Penjualan Tan Group & Wiraswasta

Saudara : Kim Taemin

Pendidikan : Kyunghee University, Post Modern Music, Semester 4

Pekerjaan : Penyanyi Kafe

Hobi : Menyanyi, main gitar, main klarinet, main harmonika, main game, makan, nonton film, tidur

Alamat : 15 Kyungheedae-ro, Dongdaemun-gu, Seoul, 130-701

"Jadi dia anak Kangin ahjussi? Dan rumahnya pun tepat sekali di sebelah rumah sewa Sungmin." Gumam Siwon.

Siwon mengangkat telepon yang ada di mejanya dan menekan nomor yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

"Panggilkan Kim Kangin, Kepala Bagian Penjualan ke kantorku. Cepat, aku tidak mau menunggu lama." Kata Siwon cepat.

Sembari menunggu, Siwon mempelajari beberapa dokumen perusahaan, tentang kerja sama Tan Grop dengan Jung Corp yang akan segera berjalan tahun depan. Kira-kira seminggu lagi.

Hanya lima menit berselang setelah dia menghubungi sekretarisnya, Siwon mendengar pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk.

"Masuk."

Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dan Kangin masuk.

"Silahkan duduk, Kangin-ssi." Kata Siwon mempersilahkan.

Kangin duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja Siwon.

"Ada apa Tuan Muda memanggil saya? Apakah ada masalah penjualan yang tidak beres?" tanya Kangin.

Siwon menutup mapnya dan memandang Kangin lurus.

"Ini sama sekali bukan masalah penjualan, Kangin-ssi." Kata Siwon datar.

"Lalu, ada apa?"

Siwon menatap Kangin tajam. "Sekarang, katakan. Apakah anda tahu mengenai keberadaan adikku, Tan Sungmin? Jawab dengan jujur, Kangin-ssi."

Kangin terperanjat. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ternyata Siwon sudah mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin.

"Saya.. saya.." kata Kangin tergagap.

"Katakan dengan jujur, Kangin-ssi. Saya tahu ini bukan urusan pekerjaan tapi ini menyangkut adik saya. Dia juga bagian dari Tan Group." Kata Siwon tegas.

Kangin tahu dia tidak bisa mengelak, jika dia mengelak maka masalahnya akan lebih rumit. Maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk berkata jujur.

"Nona Sungmin menyewa sebuah kamar tepat di samping rumah saya, Tuan." Jawab Kangin jujur.

"Anda tahu dan Anda bahkan tidak memberitahu saya?" tanya Siwon berang.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda. Nona Sungmin melarang saya untuk memberitahukan keberadaannya. Saya harus mematuhi perintahnya."  
Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Lalu dia menghadapkan laptopnya pada Kangin. Kangin heran melihat foto anaknya terpampang di layar laptop Siwon.

"Dan katakan, apa hubungan anak anda dengan adik saya?"

Kangin kelihatan terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Siwon.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda. Tapi saya tidak tahu. Saya bahkan tidak tahu kalau anak saya mengenal Nona Sungmin."

"Saya melihat anak anda mengantarkan Sungmin pulang dari kafe kemarin. Apakah anak anda tahu kalau Sungmin adalah adikku?"

Kangin menggeleng. "Nona Sungmin mengganti namanya menjadi Jung Sungmin, Tuan. Kyuhyun tidak tahu."

"Anak anda tidak tahu Nona Muda Ayahnya?" tanya Siwon heran.

Kangin kembali menggeleng. "Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau tahu urusan pekerjaan saya, Tuan. Dia hanya tahu Tuan dan Nyonya punya tiga anak, dia tidak tahu wajah dari ketiga anak Tuan dan Nyonya." Jelas Kangin.

"Dan intinya, anak anda tidak tahu kalau Jung Sungmin adalah Tan Sungmin?" tanya Siwon memastikan.

"Saya rasa tidak, Tuan Muda."

"Kangin-ssi, kumohon. Jika anak anda menjalin hubungan dengan adik saya, tolong minta pada anak anda untuk memperlakukan adik saya dengan baik. Saya juga titip adik saya pada anda, jaga dia. Jangan bairkan dia kelaparan atau kesakitan. Ini aku ada uang untuk keperluan Sungmin. Kutitipkan saja pada anda, kalau dia butuh sesuatu, anda bisa memberikannya dengan mengatakan itu dari anda. Jangan katakan kalau itu dariku. Jika dia ada apa-apa, tolong beritahu aku. Apakah anda mau, Kangin-ssi?" pinta Siwon.

Kangin tidak tega melihat raut wajah Siwon serta sorot matanya yang penuh pengharapan. Dia tahu Siwon sangat menyayangi adiknya. Kangin pun juga sama, dia menyayangi Nona Mudanya. Akhirnya, dia pun mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Kangin-ssi."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Karena bosan, Sungmin memainkan game yang ada di ponselnya. Hari ini hari Sabtu dan tentu saja kampus tutup, jadilah dia tidak bekerja. Dia baru bekerja nanti saat jam kerjanya di Bingeul's sudah dimulai. Sungmin jadi menyesal sendiri kenapa dia tidak membawa laptopnya waktu dia kabur. Jika saja dia membawa laptopnya, mungkin dia tidak akan kebosanan.

Sungmin mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Dia bangkit berdiri untuk membukakan pintu.

"Kangin ahjussi? Masuk saja."

Kangin masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin lalu menutupnya.

"Ada apa, ahjussi?" tanya Sungmin.

Kangin mengangkat bungkusan yang dibawanya. "Ini untuk Nona Sungmin. Biasanya kan nona Sungmin sarapan di kampus, hari ini kan Nona Sungmin tidak bekerja. Saya tahu nona tidak bisa memasak jadi saya bawakan masakan istri saya."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ahjussi, anda baik sekali. Masakan Leeteuk ahjumma pasti enak sekali. Tahu saja aku belum makan." Sungmin menerima bungkusan makanan dari Kangin. "Bagaimana keadaan keluargaku, ahjussi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, nona. Saya curiga mereka sudah berhasil menemukan keberadaan nona karena beberapa hari terakhir, Nyonya Heechul dan Tuan Muda Siwon kelihatan baik-baik saja."

Sungmin melongo. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Aku sudah membuang SIM Card ku ke tempat sampah! Mereka tidak bisa melacak GPS nya, kan? Aku bahkan sudah mematikan GPS ponselku."

"Nona, anda sungguh naif sekali. Karyawan perusahaan anda kan banyak. Nyonya mengirim mereka untuk mencari nona, dan sepertinya mereka sudah tahu keberadaan nona."

Sungmin mendengus. "Iya, aku lupa kalau Umma punya karyawan banyak. Huh, salah Umma sendiri kenapa dia mengusirku. Aku jadi kesal pada Umma. Lalu bagaimana dengan Oppa?"

"Tuan Muda Zhoumi atau Tuan Muda Siwon?"  
"Dua-duanya."

"Dua hari yang lalu Tuan Muda Zhoumi datang ke Korea. Tuan Muda Zhoumi dan Tuan Muda Siwon mencari Nona Sungmin. Mungkin mereka sudah menemukan Nona Muda."

Sungmin terperanjat. "Zhoumi Oppa datang ke Korea hanya untuk mencariku?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya. "Dan jadi Oppa juga sudah tahu? Tapi ahjussi tidak memberitahu mereka kan? Tentang keberadaanku ini." Lanjut Sunmin.

Kangin menggeleng, berbohong. "Tidak, nona.."

Sungmin tersenyum lega.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Kangin masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Istrinya menyambutnya dengan ciuman selamat datang.

"Dimana anak-anak?" tanya Kangin.

"Taemin ada di kamar. Kyuhyun ada di dapur, menghabiskan makanan di kulkas. Makan malam sudah siap." Jawab Leeteuk.

Kangin menapakkan kakinya menuju dapur. Di dapur, dia melihat Kyuhyun sedang membungkuk di depan kulkas.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Jung Sungmin?" tanya Kangin langsung.

Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya dan menatap Ayahnya. "Jung Sungmin? Maksud Appa, yang tinggal di rumah sebelah?" tanyanya heran.

"Ya, Jung Sungmin yang itu. Aku tanya kau ada hubungan apa dengannya."

Kyuhyun mengambil soda kaleng dari dalam kulkas. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Kami hanya rekan kerja dan karena kebetulan dia menyewa kamar di sebelah, jadi aku menawarkan untuk mengantarkannya pulang setiap hari. Kan tidak baik anak gadis sendirian di jalanan malam-malam." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus menjaganya, Kyuhyun.."

"Memang dia siapa sampai harus kujaga? Aku hanya menjaganya pada malam hari, saat kami pulang bekerja, begitu saja."

"Jaga dia selama kau bekerja, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Dia semakin tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Ayahnya.

"Appa, aku tidak mengerti.."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti, Kyuhyun. Yang perlu kau tahu, kau harus menjaganya.." kata Kangin.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak pacaran dengannya, kan?"  
Kyuhyun menyemburkan soda yang diminumnya. Kangin menjauh agar tidak terkena cipratan soda.

"Pacaran? Appa, baru beberapa hari aku mengenalnya! Tidak mungkin lah, kalau kami pacaran. Lagipula aku tidak merasakan ada yang spesial dari diriya. Dia biasa saja. Cenderung gadis yang galak, malah. Hari pertama bertemu dengannya saja aku sudah dibuatnya malu setengah mati. Memangnya ada apa sih Appa?"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo cepat ke ruang makan. Kasihan Umma dan adikmu menunggu lama. " Kata Kangin sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Sepeninggal Ayahnya, Kyuhyun merasakan tanda tanya besar bergaung di otaknya. Untuk apa Ayahnya menanyakan tentang Sungmin? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu kalau Ayahnya mengenal Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak ambil pusing, dia bergegas menyusul Ayahnya ke ruang makan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Kyuhyun melihat Taemin sibuk bercerita kepada orang tuanya. Biasanya dia hanya bercerita tentang kegiatan dance nya, tapi kali ini lain. Dia bercerita tentang Jung Minho.

"Hey, kau pacaran dengannya ya?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Taemin menggeleng. "Tidaklah. Aku tahu diri kok. Gadis seperti aku ini apa pantas untuknya yang seorang konglomerat. Tentu saja tidak."

"Jangan begitu, Minnie. Jung Minho itu menyukaimu." Kata Kangin.

"Ah, Appa bicara apa sih.." sergah Taemin.

"Kami semua bisa lihat saat dia kesini. Caranya menatapmu, caranya berbicara padamu, pokoknya semua gerak-geriknya menunjukkan kalau dia menyukaimu." Ungkap Kangin.

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar penuturan suaminya. "Ya, aku sependapat dengan Appa mu. Jung Minho menyukaimu, Taemin."

Kyuhyun bersiul riang. "Adikku pacaran dengan konglomerat! Wah, ini adalah suatu kehormatan besar bagi keluarga kita!" seru Kyuhyun.

Taemin memukul pelan lengan kakaknya. "Aish, kalian ini kenapa memojokankku sih.. Kami hanya teman.." katanya dengan wajah merah.

"Yah, karena kami tahu kau juga menyukai Jung Minho! Adikku ini sudah jatuh cinta!"

"OPPA!"

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Zhoumi memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kesibukannya bekerja membuatnya lelah. Dia benar-benar butuh istirahat. Zhoumi mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dia membuka matanya sedikit dan tersenyum begitu tahu Henry yang datang.

"Kau membawakanku makan siang?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang ceritakan, apakah kau berhasil menemukan Sungmin? Kau belum cerita padaku.." Henry duduk di depan meja Zhoumi.

Zhoumi tersenyum. "Aku dan Siwon menemukannya. Dia menyewa kamar di dekat Kyunghee University dan dia bekerja lima belas jam per hari.."

"LIMA BELAS JAM?" pekik Henry kaget.

"Astaga, Henry. Jangan heboh begitu." Tegur Zhoumi.

"Tapi, tapi, Sungmin? Bekerja lima belas jam sehari? Itu pekerjaan apa? Gila ya dia? Atau bosnya yang gila?" Henry memberondong.

Zhoumi menggeleng. "Dia bekerja di tiga tempat, Henry.."

"TIGA TEMPAT? Itu lebih gila lagi!" seru Henry.

"Tenanglah Henry, tenanglah. Pekerjaannya mudah. Yang pertama dia menjaga perpustakaan, yang kedua dia kasir di toko CD, dan yang terakhir dia ada di sebuah kafe, bekerja menjadi pelayan. Tapi sementara ini dia menggantikan pemain keyboard di kafe itu." Jelas Zhoumi.

Henry menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Sungmin? Bekerja di tiga tempat selama lima belas jam? Oh Zhoumi, aku tak mau percaya.." Henry meremas bajunya.

"Aku juga tak mau percaya, 'Ry! Tapi ini kenyataan. Aku dan Siwon sangat shock begitu mengetahuinya."

"Dan kalian tidak menemuinya?"

Zhoumi menggeleng. "Sungmin akan marah besar begitu tahu kalau kami telah menemukannya. Dia akan ngambek pada kami dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

"Dan kau tidak berbuat apa-apa? Demi Tuhan, dia adikmu dan bahkan kau tidak menemuinya dan berbuat sesuatu untuknya?" tanya Henry tak percaya.

"Umma sudah tahu keberadaan Sungmin. Dia bahkan mengirim bodyguard untuk mengawasi Sungmin. Siwon mengirim pesan tadi, katanya dia sudah meminta salah satu karyawan yang tinggal di samping rumah sewa Sungmin untuk menjaga Sungmin. Siwon bahkan menitipkan uang untuk Sungmin. Singkatnya, Sungmin akan baik-baik saja. Banyak yang akan menjaganya." Jelas Zhoumi panjang lebar.

Henry menarik nafas lega. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Sebuah beban yang menghimpitnya baru saja hilang. Henry sangat menyayangi Sungmin, dan dia sungguh lega saat mengetahui kalau Sungmin ada di bawah pengawasan banyak orang.

"Aku lega sekali, Zhoumi.."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Heechul menatap layar ponselnya sambil tersenyum. Dongshin, bodyguard yang dikirimnya untuk menjaga Sungmin baru saja mengirim sebuah foto. Foto harian yang datang tiga kali sehari. Heechul memang meminta dua bodyguard yang dikirimnya untuk memotret Sungmin dan melaporkan bagaimana keadaannya.

Di foto yang baru ini, Sungmin terlihat melayani pembeli di Bingeul's sambil tersenyum bahagia. Heechul juga ikut bahagia melihatnya.

"Tak kusangka, kau banyak berubah ya chagi.. Siapa yang merubahmu.." lirih Heechul.

Heechul mendengar suara "ping" dari laptopnya. Dia menghampiri meja kerjanya dan melihat bahwa Hangeng menghubunginya lewat Skype.

Setelah Heechul menerima panggilan dari Hangeng, barulah wajah tampan Hangeng memenuhi laptopnya. Heechul memasang headphone dan duduk di depan laptop.

"Bagaimana Sungmin? Sudah menemukannya?" tanya Hangeng langsung.

Heechul tersenyum bahagia. "Sudah. Aku mengirim dua bodyguard untuk menjaganya. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Heechul bisa melihat bahwa Hangeng menarik nafas lega di China sana.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Dia bekerja? Zhoumi hanya memberitahuku dia bekerja, begitu saja. Dimana dia bekerja? Dia bekerja sebagai apa?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Dia bekerja di tiga tempat, selama lima belas jam per hari."

Hangeng tertegun. "Dia bekerja sebagai apa?" tanya Hangeng hampa.

"Penjaga perpustakaan, kasir toko CD, dan pelayan sekaligus pemain keyboard di kafe.

"Jaga dia, chagi. Dia permataku. Jangan biarkan dia menderita, chagi. Kasihan dia." Kata Hangeng.

"Aku akan selalu menjaganya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menderita. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah agar dia mengerti artinya hidup, bagaimana susahnya mencari uang karena selama ini yang dia lakukan hanyalah menghambur-hamburkan uang saja."

"Bagaimana keadaan Siwon, juga Kibum?"

Heechul tertawa mendengar pertanyaan suaminya.

"Chagi, kau ini aneh sekali. Kalau kau menghubungiku, yang kau tanyakan pasti Sungmin. Tidak pernah sekalipun kau menanyakan Siwon, apalagi Kibum."

"Siwon kan juga anakku, dan Kibum kan calon menantuku.."

Heechul kembali meledak dalam tawa. "Apakah Siwon mau menikah melangkahi Zhoumi? Zhoumi akan membunuhnya kalau dia berani."

Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, susah sekali bicara denganmu ini. Kalau aku menanyakan kabar mereka kan bukan berarti aku mengatakan akan menikahkan mereka secepatnya"

"Maafkan aku. Bagaimana keadaan di sana?"

"Baik. Dan.." Hangeng menghentikan perkataannya.

"Apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Dan dengan cepat panggian itu terputus. Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian terdengar suara lagi dari laptopnya. Hangeng mengirim pesan.

**Tan Hangeng**

_Aku ingin pulang ke Korea, aku akan membawa Zhoumi. Aku ingin kita liburan bersama, dengan Sungmin, setelah dia menjalani masa hukumannya. Aku ingin kita berkumpul waktu Natal.. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan? Sungmin masih dihukum, kan? Tapi aku masih benar-benar berharap kita bisa merayakan Natal bersama, seperti biasanya. Aku mencintaimu dan aku merindukanmu.._

Jari-jari Heechul sudah siap mengetikkan pesan balasan, tapi terlambat. Hangeng sudah offline. Heechul menghela nafas.

"Aku pun juga ingin begitu, chagi.."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Sungmin memasuki kafe sambil mengunyah sepotong tteopoki yang baru dibelinya di pinggir jalan. Dia berjalan menuju ruang karyawan dan meletakkan tasnya di loker.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin sudah hafal mati dengan suara ini. Dia menoleh ke arah suara. Benar saja, Kyuhyun sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya, kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat wajah Sungmin yang pucat.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak kok. Ada apa?"

"Tapi wajahmu pucat begitu.." kata Kyuhyun khawatir.

Sekali lagi Sungmin menggeleng. "Paling hanya kecapekan saja. Tidak usah khawatir. Sekali lagi aku tanya, ada apa?"

"Begini, Natal kan sudah dekat, nanti kau mau Natalan bersama siapa? Keluargamu kan tidak di sini." Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku belum tahu akan merayakan Natal bersama siapa."

"Kalau kau tidak merayakan Natal bersama keluargamu, rayakan bersama keluargaku saja ya? Kami akan senang jika kau mau merayakannya bersama kami. Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan keluargaku dan mereka setuju." tawar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin seperti merasa melambung ke langit ketujuh begitu mendengar tawaran Kyuhyun yang sangat menggiurkan. Siapa yang tidak mau? Diajak merayakan Natal bersama keluarga orang yang disukai? Itu benar-benar merupakan jalan yang ampuh untuk merebut hati calon mertua!

"Mungkin aku bisa. Tapi jika aku merayakan Natal bersama keluargaku, aku tidak bisa menerima tawaran itu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Tinggal tunggu kepastian saja, kan? Jangan lupa nanti seperti biasa tunggu aku di depan. Aku ke depan dulu." Kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyandarkan badannya di loker setelah kepergian Kyuhyun. Sudah beberapa hari dia bekerja dan sekarang badannya terasa hancur karena dia kecapekan. Kini Sungmin bisa merasakan bagaimana susahnya mencari uang.

Dan kini, Natal sudah di depan mata. Biasanya, jika Natal tiba, Ayah dan kakaknya akan pulang ke Korea dan mereka merayakan Natal bersama. Hati Sungmin menjadi sakit saat mengingat kenyataan bahwa sekarang dia sudah tidak bersama keluarganya lagi. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keluarganya merayakan Natal tanpanya.

"Apakah kalian tidak merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukan kalian.." lirih Sungmin.

Sungmin mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku hoodie nya dan menatap wallpapernya. Foto keluarga yang sangat dicintainya.

"Aku mencintai kalian, sangat.."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Malam ini Siwon kembali datang ke Rainbow Cafe, khusus untuk melihat adiknya tercinta. Kali ini dia tidak datang sendirian, melainkan ditemani kekasihnya yang ingin melihat keadaan Sungmin.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Kibum ketika mereka baru memasuki kafe.

"Dia akan ada di panggung sekitar lima menit lagi. Sabarlah, ayo kita duduk." Kata Siwon.

Siwon membawa Kibum duduk di salah satu meja yang nyaman. Tempat itu sangat strategis, bisa melihat ke arah panggung jelas sekali.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka. Siwon dan Kibum memesan kemudian pelayan itu pergi.

"Katamu Sungmin pelayan dan menggantikan pemain keyboard di sini, jadi tugas dia mengantarkan makanan begitu? Tugas sebenarnya, maksudku."

Siwon mengangguk. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa Sungmin bisa tahan. Maksudku, menonton TV di rumah seharian saja dia merasa capek, apalagi bekerja lima belas jam sehari di tiga tempat yang berbeda."

"Only God who knows."

"Lihat, itu band nya!"

Kibum melihat ke arah panggung. Benar saja, para anggota band sedang siap-siap di atas panggung. Begitu pula Sungmin yang sibuk dengan keyboard nya.

Begitu melihat Sungmin di atas panggung, tangan Kibum langsung mengenggam tangan Siwon erat.

"Ada apa, Bummie?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Lihat Sungmin, lihat dia!"

Siwon melihat ke arah panggung dan memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya? Lihat wajahnya, wajahnya pucat begitu! Bibirnya putih sekali! Matanya juga sangat sayu."

Siwon memperhatikan Sungmin lebih seksama. Begitu dia menemukan apa yang dideskripsikan Kibum, wajahnya berubah horor.

"Dia sakit, Bummie.." lirih Siwon.

"Ya, aku tahu! Kita harus membawanya ke dokter, Siwon! Jangan sampai dia pingsan disini!" seru Kibum.

"Tapi jika dia tahu.."

"Biar saja!" seru Kibum.

Mereka berdua beranjak berdiri untuk menghampiri Sungmin. Tapi mereka terlambat, Sungmin sudah jatuh duluan di atas panggung.

"SUNGMIN!" pekik Siwon dan Kibum bersamaan.

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

.

Besok author sudah mulai UAS, jadi belum tahu kapan mau update fic ini lagi. Tapi mungkin author bakal ketik chap 6 di hari Rabu karena hari Kamisnya author libur UAS. InsyaAllah dipost hari Kamis ya.. INSYAALLAH loh..

Add Facebook WANJEONHAN KSHOP ya!


	6. Chapter 6

HARD LIFE and LOVE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Sungmin adalah anak bungsu dari Presiden Direktur Tan Group. Manja sekali. Tapi di saat dia bertemu Kyuhyun, seorang penyanyi di cafe, dia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Untuk mendekati Kyuhyun, akhirnya dia menyembunyikan identitasnya. KyuMin Genderswitch! Ada ZhouRy, SiBum, 2Min tapi hanya sebagai selingan saja :D Add Facebook Wanjeonhan KShop ya!

HARD LIFE and LOVE

Kyuhyun yang sedang membetulkan posisi mikrofon kaget begitu mendengar sesuatu jatuh. Dia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba jatuh. Dia bergegas menghampiri Sungmin.

"Hei, gadis kelinci! Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Siwon dan Kibum bergegas naik ke atas panggung dan ikut mengerumuni Sungmin. Para pengunjung kafe yang penasaran pun banyak yang ikut mengerumuni Sungmin. Siwon berlutut di samping Sungmin, begitu pula Kibum.

"Minnie? Minnie? Bangunlah chagi.." kata Siwon khawatir.

Kyuhyun yang kesal menarik tangan Siwon agar melepaskan Sungmin.

"Yaa! Kau ini siapa? Berani-beraninya memanggil dia chagi!" seru Kyuhyun marah.

Siwon baru mau membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, tapi Kibum sudah berteriak duluan.

"Siwon! Sudah kau jangan bertengkar dulu! Kita harus membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit, Seoul Hospital! Suhu tubuhnya tinggi sekali!" seru Kibum.

Siwon bergegas berjongkok dan mengangkat Sungmin ala brydal style. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun tak terima.

"Yaa! Mau kau bawa kemana dia?!" seru Kyuhyun marah, berusaha menghalangi Siwon.

Siwon tak mempedulikan Kyuhyun. Dia bergegas turun dari panggung dan keluar dari kafe. Kyuhyun berusaha menyusul Siwon tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Kibum. Kyuhyun ganti menatap Kibum dengan kesal.

"Aish, lalu kau ini siapa? Menganggu saja!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Dia itu kakaknya, tahu. Dia akan membawanya ke Seoul Hospital. Kalau mau menjenguk Sungmin, datang saja kesana." Kata Kibum, lalu bergegas menyusul Siwon.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Kibum sampai akhirnya tidak kelihatan lagi. Seperti baru tersadar dari lamunannya, Kyuhyun bergegas turun dari panggung.

"Yaa! Evil! Mau kemana?!" seru Kang Hodong.

"Maaf Bos! Aku dan Sungmin akan absen hari ini! Mereka bisa bermain sendiri!" balas Kyuhyun sambil berlari ke ruang karyawan untuk mengambil barang-barangnya.

"Yaaa! Kupotong gajimuuuu!"

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Siwon mengemudikan mobilnya seperti orang gila. Kecepatan mobilnya sudah hampir mencapai batas maksimal, tapi sepertinya itu belum cukup cepat bagi Siwon.

Sementara itu Kibum di belakang tak kalah khawatirnya. Kepala Sungmin ada di pangkuannya dan dia pun berusaha untuk membangunkan Sungmin, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Siwon.. Lebih cepat lagi.." pinta Kibum.

"Biasanya kau tak suka jika aku mengebut!" seru Siwon.

"Ini masalahnya beda! Cepat tambah kecepatanmu!" balas Kibum nyaring.

Siwon menginjak pedal gasnya. Kini kecepatan mobilnya sudah mencapai batas maksimal. Berkali-kali dia menerobos lalu lintas, entah apakah sekarang dia dikejar polisi atau tidak, Siwon tidak mempedulikannya. Jika dikejar polisi pun, mereka bisa memberikan alasan yang jelas. Darurat.

Siwon membelokkan mobilnya ke pekarangan Seoul Hospital. Dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk Unit Gawat Darurat. Siwon turun dari mobilnya dan Kibum membuka pintu mobil dari dalam. Siwon menggendong Sungmin turun.

"Kibum, tolong parkirkan mobilnya. Aku bawa dia ke Unit Gawat Darurat." Kata Siwon.

Kibum mengangguk. Siwon bergegas berlari masuk ke rumah sakit. Dua perawat yang ada di depan Unit Gawat Darurat bergegas menyiapkan sebuah ranjang dorong. Siwon meletakkan Sungmin di atas ranjang. Para perawat itu mendorong ranjang Sungmin masuk ke ruang Unit Gawat Darurat dan Siwon harus menunggu di luar.

Siwon duduk di kursi tunggu, menunggu Kibum. Tak lama kemudian Kibum pun muncul, terengah-engah.

"Sungmin di dalam.." kata Siwon. "Peluk aku, Kibum. Aku butuh penyemangat.." pinta Siwon.

Kibum memeluk Siwon erat. Dia sudah hafal kebiasaan kekasihnya ini, selalu minta dipeluk jika dia sedang dalam masalah atau sedang sedih. Dan sekarang, ini masalah yang sangat pelik karena menyangkut Sungmin. Kibum mengelus-elus punggung Siwon, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sungmin akan baik-baik saja, Siwon.. Dia gadis yang tegar. Dia akan baik-baik saja.." Hibur Kibum.

"Ini semua salahku.. Mengapa aku membiarkannya.. Seharusnya saat itu aku langsung membawanya pulang. Jika begitu dia tidak akan sakit seperti ini.." isak Siwon.

"Ssst.. Tidak, Siwon. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa.."

Kibum melepaskan air matanya dan mengusap air mata Siwon.

"Kasihan Sungmin.." lirih Siwon.

Kibum meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Siwon, menangkup wajah Siwon. Kibum menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja.."

"Kibum, chagi.. Bisakah kau menghubungi Zhoumi hyung? Aku tidak kuat berbicara dengannya sekarang. Dia pasti akan memarahiku karena aku tidak menjaga Sungmin dengan baik." Pinta Siwon.

Kibum mengangguk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, kemudian memencet kontak Zhoumi dan dengan segera telepon itu tersambung ke daratan China.

"Yeoboseyo.. Zhoumi Oppa?"

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

"Di bagian sini adalah gedung pertemuan yang besar, seperti convention center. Kita semua tahu Beijing membutuhkan convention center yang lebih besar karena permintaan konsemen yang mengeluh karena semua convention center yang ada di Beijing tidak mampu memenuhi kapasitas permintaan mereka. Dan yang terakhir, di samping convention center ini dibuat taman, jika ada yang ingin mengadakan acara dengan konsep outdoor. Taman ini akan dibuat luas, dengan dekorasi taman yang diatur sedemikian rupa, sehingga tetap kelihatan alami namun indah." Zhoumi mengakhiri presentasinya.

Semua orang yang ada di ruang rapat itu terkesan dengan presentasi Zhoumi, dan sejurus kemudian ruang rapat itu dipenuhi oleh tepuk tangan. Mereka semua kagum kepada Zhoumi, yang berkali-kali berhasil dengan proyeknya walaupun usianya masih sangat muda.

Tentu saja Hangeng yang paling senang dengan semua itu. Hangeng bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya dengan bangga.

"Kau memang penerus Tan Group yang bisa kuandalkan, Zhoumi." Kata Hangeng bangga.

Zhoumi tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Appa."

"I GOT YOU UNDER MY SKIN~"

Zhoumi tersentak begitu mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Itu adalah ringtone ponselnya. Buru-buru dia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Semua peserta rapat menatapnya karena ringtone ponselnya. Setelah tersenyum sedikit pada para peserta rapat, Zhoumi pun membalikkan badannya untuk menerima telepon.

Zhoumi memandang layar ponselnya. Nama Kibum tertulis di sana. Tidak biasanya Kibum meneleponnya, kecuali kalau dia sedang ada masalah dengan Siwon.

_"Yeoboseyo.. Zhoumi Oppa?"_

"Ne, ini aku Kibum. Ada apa? Masalah dengan Siwon? Apakah dia berselingkuh?" tanya Zhoumi langsung.

_ "Oppaaa.. Bukan masalah Siwon selingkuh. Sungmin masuk rumah sakit.."_ nada suara Kibum terdengar seperti mau menangis.

"APA?!" seru Zhoumi kaget, membuat semua peserta rapat menoleh ke arahnya. Zhoumi buru-buru nyengir dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

"Bagaimana.. Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Zhoumi panik.

_"Tadi aku dan Siwon pergi ke kafe untuk melihat Sungmin. Tapi saat kami melihatnya, wajahnya pucat sekali. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan. Akhirnya kami membawanya ke rumah sakit." _Jelas Kibum.

"Dia sakit apa?" tanya Zhoumi.

_"Kami belum tahu, Oppa. Dokter belum keluar."_

"Kau harus kabari aku secepatnya jika Dokter sudah keluar! Jika aku bisa aku akan ke Korea besok, atau malah hari ini juga! Kau mengerti?" seru Zhoumi.

_ "Tentu saja, Oppa."_

"Jaga Sungmin baik-baik. Aku percaya kalian."

Zhoumi menutup sambungan telepon dan masuk ke ruang rapat lagi. Semua peserta rapat sedang membereskan barang-barang mereka karena rapat sudah selesai. Zhoumi mendekati Hangeng yang sedang sibuk melihat sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Appa.. Sungmin masuk rumah sakit.." bisik Zhoumi.

"Sungmin – APA?!" seru Hangeng kaget.

Raut wajah Zhoumi kelihatan seperti mau menangis.

"Kibum meneleponku dan bilang Sungmin ada di rumah sakit. Dia pingsan tapi Kibum dan Siwon belum tahu dia sakit apa.." kata Zhoumi putus asa.

"Appa akan ke Korea sekarang." Tegas Hangeng.

"Sekarang? Apa masih ada pesawat yang ke Korea?" tanya Zhoumi bingung.

"Ini baru jam berapa? Di Korea baru jam setengah tujuh, di sini baru jam setengah enam! Tentu saja masih ada pesawat!" seru Hangeng.

"Aku ikut!" seru Zhoumi. _Aku ingin mengajak Henry_, lanjutnya dalam hati.

Hangeng menatap Zhoumi. "Aku tahu arti tatapanmu itu. Hubungi Henry dan kita berangkat jam setengah tujuh ke bandara. Berkumpul di rumah. Jam tujuh ada penerbangan ke Korea."

Zhoumi mengangguk, kemudian segera berlari ke ruangannya untuk mengambil tas dan kunci mobilnya. Setelah itu, Zhoumi bergegas turun ke basement dan mengambil mobilnya. Bukannya menuju rumahnya, dia malah menyetir ke arah rumah Henry. Zhoumi menyetir gila-gilaan, sampai batas maksimal.

Satpam di rumah Henry yang mengenali mobil Zhoumi langsung membukakan pagar untuk Zhoumi. Zhoumi memarkirkan mobilnya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah. Henry yang kebetulan sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah itu pun kaget melihat kekasihnya muncul tiba-tiba dengan keadaan kalut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Henry.

Zhoumi menghampiri Henry. "Aku dan Appa akan ke Korea. Sungmin sakit, masuk rumah sakit.. Kau mau ikut?"

Tanpa perlu ditanya dua kali, Henry mengangguk. Jangan pernah meragukan kasih sayang seorang Henry Lau pada Tan Sungmin.

"Aku persiapkan barangku dulu ya!" seru Henry.

Zhoumi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi kepala pelayan di rumahnya, A Giong.

"Pak, tolong siapkan koper saya. Isi saja dengan pakaian dalam beserta baju dan celana yang informal. Tidak, informal! Bukan jas! Kaos atau kemeja dan celana bahan saja! Tidak usah banyak-banyak, secukupnya saja. Pakai koper ukuran sedang. Saya dan Appa akan pergi ke Korea malam ini. Saya sampai rumah sekitar jam enam seperempat. Saya sampai di rumah, koper saya harus sudah siap. Terima kasih."

Baru saja Zhoumi menutup teleponnya, Henry sudah muncul dari tangga sambil membawa sebuah koper yang belum menutup dengan erat.

"Yaa, kau cepat sekali?" tanya Zhoumi heran.

"Ah, aku hanya membawa sedikit. Nanti kan bisa beli atau pinjam baju Sungmin. Ayo cepat berangkat!" kata Henry sambil menutup kopernya.

"Semua dokumenmu sudah?"

Henry mengangguk. "Ayo, cepat!"

Zhoumi dan Henry berlari menuju ke depan. Mereka berdua bergegas masuk ke mobil Zhoumi dan Zhoumi kembali mengemudikan mobilnya dalam kecepatan gila.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Suara hak sepatu terdengar di lorong Unit Gawat Darurat Seoul Hospital. Kibum melihat ke arah pemilik sepatu dan ternyata itu Heechul. Kibum segera berdiri dan menyongsong Heechul.

"Umma!" seru Kibum yang memang memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan Umma.

Siwon mendongak begitu mendengar suara Kibum. Kibum sedang merangkul Heechul dan mereka berjalan ke arahnya.

"Dimana dia? Dimana dia?" tanya Heechul khawatir.

"Ada di dalam, Umma." Jawab Kibum.

Heechul langsung duduk di samping Siwon, sehingga kini Siwon diapit Ibu dan kekasihnya.

Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ibunya. "Dari mana Umma tahu Sungmin sakit?" tanya Siwon lirih.

"Dongshin memberitahuku. Dia bilang sebenarnya dia akan membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit begitu dia pingsan, tapi keduluan olehmu." Jelas Heechul sambil mengusap rambut anaknya.

Pintu Unit Gawat Darurat terbuka dan seorang Dokter laki-laki keluar. Heechul, Siwon, dan Kibum langsung berdiri menyongsong Dokter.

"Anak saya, dia sakit apa Dok?" tanya Heechul tidak sabar.

"Dia kecapekan, dan menunjukkan gejala thypus. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah. Sepertinya dia terlalu memforsir tubuhnya. Dia juga kurang makan. Dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya. Oh iya, dia akan ditempatkan di kamar mana?" Jelas Dokter.

"Pindahkan dia ke kamar VIP saja Dok. Namanya Tan Sungmin." Kata Heechul langsung.

"Tentu saja saya tahu nama anak anda, siapa yang tidak kenal reputasi keluarga Tan?"

_Pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu_, jawab Siwon dalam hati.

"Saya akan menyuruh perawat mengurusnya. Kalian boleh menjenguknya nanti saat dia dipindahkan ke ruangannya. Kalian bisa menunggu. Tidak lama, mungkin hanya lima belas menit. Saya permisi dulu."

"Terima kasih!" seru Heechul, Siwon, dan Kibum bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga terdiam di depan Unit Gawat Darurat. Sebenarnya mereka ingin bertemu Sungmin, tapi tidak bisa. Mereka masih harus menunggu.

"Ayo ke kafetaria, sembari menunggu. Aku traktir." Kata Heechul.

Mereka bertiga melangkah menuju kafetaria dalam keheningan. Sesampainya di kafetaria, mereka hanya memesan minuman.

Mereka bertiga duduk di salah satu meja. Masih tetap diam. Siwon mengaduk-aduk coklat panasnya dengan kasar.

"Inikah yang Umma inginkan? Membuatnya jatuh sakit?" tanya Siwon memecah keheningan.

Dan tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba saja Heechul menangis. Kibum kaget dan mengelus-elus punggung calon mertuanya itu.

"Umma sama sekali tidak menginginkan ini, Siwon.. Umma hanya ingin dia merasakan bagaimana susahnya hidup, karena selama ini dia terlalu dimanja.." isak Heechul.

"Umma.. Sudah.. Jangan menangis.." kata Kibum, mendelik marah pada Siwon karena membuat Heechul menangis.

"Umma harus kembalikan Sungmin ke rumah. Jangan biarkan dia bekerja lagi. Seminggu ini sudah terlalu berat untuknya. Dia tidak kuat, Umma." Kata Siwon.

Heechul menggeleng. "Umma memang berniat seperti itu, tapi Umma rasa Sungmin tidak akan setuju. Dari laporan Dongshin, Sungmin bahagia dengan pekerjaannya. Dia tidak akan mau sebelum bisa membuktikan bahwa dia bisa. Kau kenal anak itu kan? Dia sangat keras kepala.."

"Dan dia juga telah jatuh cinta.."

Heechul mendongak. "Apa?"

"Saat menemukan Sungmin di kafe, aku bisa melihat cara Sungmin memandang pemuda itu, caranya berbicara dengannya, sorot mata dan gerak-geriknya menandakan kalau dia menyukai pemuda itu. Saat pemuda itu mengantarkannya pulang pun raut wajah Sungmin terlihat bahagia. Sungmin telah jatuh cinta, Umma." jelas Siwon.

"Siapa dia Siwon? Siapa? Siapa pemuda yang bisa seberuntung itu dicintai oleh anak gadisku?"

"Putra Kim Kangin."

"Kim Kangin? Maksudmu, Kim Kangin Kepala Bagian Penjualan?" tanya Heechul kaget.

Siwon mengangguk. "Memangnya ada Kim Kangin yang lain?"

"Dan apakah putra Kim Kangin tahu kalau Sungmin adalah anakku?"

Siwon menggeleng. "Apa Dongshin tidak memberitahu Umma? Sungmin menyembunyikan identitasnya, Umma. Dia mengaku sebagai Jung Sungmin."

Dahi Heechul berkerut. "Jung Sungmin? Wah, dia masih bodoh. Apa dia tidak takut dikira anak dari keluarga Jung?"

"Keluarga Jung kan terkenal, Umma. Orang-orang jelas tahu anak keluarga Jung hanya dua. Jessica dan Minho." Kata Siwon.

"Ya, tapi aku masih tetap heran mengapa orang-orang tidak ada yang mengenali Sungmin sebagai Tan Sungmin. Apakah reputasi keluarga kita tidak bagus di mata masyarakat?" kata Heechul kesal.

Siwon menggeleng. "Umma, mungkin saja mereka merasa Jung Sungmin mirip dengan Tan Sungmin, itu saja."

"Mirip apanya? Sama!" kata Heechul dongkol.

Kibum mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Zhoumi.

"Oppa, Sungmin kecapekan dan gejala thypus. Oppa benar mau kesini? Bersama Appa dan Henry noona? Tentu, kami akan menunggu."

Siwon menatap Kibum. "Ada apa?"

"Appa, Zhoumi Oppa, dan Henry noona akan datang ke Korea malam ini juga." Kata Kibum.

Heechul terdiam dan menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dia bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Hangeng pasti akan marah besar padanya karena tidak bisa menjaga Sungmin. Heechul menenangkan hatinya, mempersiapkan mental jika Hangeng nanti marah besar.

Heechul bangkit dari kursi. "Kita pergi sekarang. Aku ingin melihat Sungmin."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Setelah mengebut dengan kecepatan maksimal, Kyuhyun yang baru saja tiba di Seoul Hospital langsung bergegas menuju ke resepsionis.

"Sungmin, baru saja dibawa kesini! Ada di mana? Apakah masih di Unit Gawat Darurat?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

"VIP Rose, Tuan."

Kyuhyun berlari menuju ke ruangan VIP yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Sedari kecil dia sangat akrab dengan Seoul Hospital karena kakeknya adalah seorang dokter disini. Beberapa perawat senior yang mengenalnya tersenyum padanya, tapi Kyuhyun mengacuhkan mereka.

Kyuhyun berhenti di depan ruang VIP Rose. Dia melihat Sungmin dari kaca di pintu. Sungmin sedang memainkan infus yang menempel di tangannya. Kentara sekali dia bosan. Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan rawat Sungmin.

"Hei gadis kelinci, kau sakit apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun."Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Bodoh! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat khawatir!" seru Kyuhyun gemas.

"Dan kau meninggalkan band? Kita akan dimarahi oleh Bos." Kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Biarlah, mungkin potong gaji sedikit. Tak apalah." Balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin tertawa. "Kau yang membawaku kesini?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Bukan aku."

"Lalu siapa? Sejak di Unit Gawat Darurat sampai aku dibawa kesini, tidak ada seorang pun yang menemaniku. Dan, ini kan kamar VIP." Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Sudah jelas bukan aku, karena aku tidak akan mampu membayar kamar VIP." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Lalu siapa?"

"Tadi ada laki-laki dan perempuan yang membawamu. Katanya dia itu kakakmu.."

Sungmin tertegun. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Itu pasti Siwon. Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Kalau itu benar kakaknya Siwon, keluarganya pasti tahu kalau dia sedang sakit.

"Ada apa? Benar dia kakakmu?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku bahkan belum melihat wajahnya. Ciri-cirinya seperti apa?"

"Badannya kekar, tinggi, orangnya tampan. Wajahnya mirip visual Super Junior itu yang tampan sekali itu, aku lupa namanya. Dia bersama seorang gadis yang cantik, kulitnya putih dan berambut panjang. Gadis itu seperti artis yang biasa main di drama-drama yang suka ditonton adikku. Benar kakakmu?"

"Mungkin itu kakakku dan kekasihnya.. Tapi.." Sungmin menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Lupakan saja."

Pintu ruang rawat Sungmin terbuka. Kyuhyun bergegas berdiri untuk menyambut tamu yang datang. Baru saja dia akan menyapa tamu itu, dia sudah melongo duluan melihat siapa yang datang.

Wanita yang sangat diagung-agungkannya, yang sangat dipujanya kini berdiri di depannya! Lutut Kyuhyun lemas seketika. Dia merasa tak mampu lagi berdiri. Akhirnya dia pun berpegangan di ranjang Sungmin. Di ranjangnya, Sungmin tak kalah kaget. Dia semakin merosot ke ranjangnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Nyonya Heechul?" kata Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Sedari kecil, Kyuhyun sangat mengidolakan Heechul. Dia mengagung-agungkan dan memuja Heechul. Impian Kyuhyun adalah memiliki istri seperti Heechul. Maka dari itu, dari kecil, jika dia ditanya siapa tipe wanita kesukaannya, dia akan tegas menjawab Tan Heechul.

Siwon berbisik pada Heechul. "Umma, dia putra Kim Kangin. Orang yang dicintai Sungmin."

Heechul langsung tersenyum maklum. "Dia tampan sekali. Anak-anakku memang tak pernah salah memilih orang. Tapi sayang Sungmin berbohong padanya, dia akan kecewa." Heechul balas berbisik.

Heechul maju mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Apa yang Nyonya lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sopan, meskipun jantungnya masih berdebar tak menentu.

"Menjenguk anakku, tentu saja.."

Kyuhyun melongo. "Anak? Maksud anda.. Maksud anda.. Dia?" Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin.

Heechul mengangguk mantap. "Ya, dia anak bungsuku. Tan Sungmin." Kata Heechul tegas.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak percaya. Dia tak percaya Sungmin membohonginya tentang identitasnya. Padahal Kyuhyun pun tak bisa mengingkari, seminggu bersama Sungmin sudah merubah perasaannya terhadap gadis itu. Pada awalnya yang dia begitu kesal pada Sungmin, sampai sekarang dia merasakan perasaan yang bisa disebut cinta, pada Sungmin. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun terkepal, wajahnya merah menahan marah.

Sungmin yang merasakan aura buruk di sekelilingnya pun mengeluarkan wajahnya dari selimut dan angkat bicara.

"Kyu.."

"Teganya kau membohongiku." Kata Kyuhyun geram. "Kupikir kita teman, ternyata kau bahkan membohongiku tentang identitasmu." Tambahnya.

"Kyu.. Aku bisa jelaskan.."

"Tak perlu jelaskan apa-apa!" seru Kyuhyun marah, lalu segera keluar dari ruangan Sungmin dengan membanting pintu.

Sungmin menatap pintu yang baru saja dibanting Kyuhyun. Hatinya sakit sekali dibentak seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi itu memang salahnya dan Kyuhyun memang sudah sepatutnya marah padanya.

Kibum mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan memeluknya.

"Kyu..." tangis Sungmin, karena kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

HaHaHa! Author sudah memenuhi janji untuk update fic ini hari Kamis! Dan sekarang, bayarlah kerja keras author dengan review kalian.. Hohoho..

Jangan lupa add Facebook WANJEONHAN KSHOP !

*sedang mengetik YunJae fanfiction*

*baru liat ke jadwal ujian kalau besok ujiannya Ekonomi dan Bahasa Jerman, jadi kalau pada minta lanjut mungkin baru bisa dilanjut hari Sabtu*


	7. Chapter 7

HARD LIFE and LOVE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Sungmin adalah anak bungsu dari Presiden Direktur Tan Group. Manja sekali. Tapi di saat dia bertemu Kyuhyun, seorang penyanyi di cafe, dia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Untuk mendekati Kyuhyun, akhirnya dia menyembunyikan identitasnya. KyuMin Genderswitch! Ada ZhouRy, SiBum, 2Min tapi hanya sebagai selingan saja :D Add Facebook Wanjeonhan KShop ya!

HARD LIFE and LOVE

"Chagi.." kata Heechul lalu menghambur memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam. Dia masih memikirkan Kyuhyun dan bahkan tidak ingat kalau keluarganya ada di sini.

"Umma, di mana Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin lirih setelah Heechul melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudahlah chagi, kita bisa bereskan Kyuhyun nanti. Kau istirahatlah saja." Kata Siwon, lalu maju mencium kening adiknya.

Kibum ikut maju dan mencium pipi Sungmin. "Hai, chagi."

Hati Sungmin menjadi hangat. Berada dekat dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya merupakan suatu kebahagiaan yang besar. Setelah seminggu berpisah dengan mereka, bertemu lagi merupakan anugerah yang indah bagi Sungmin. Akan lebih bahagia jika Ayah, kakaknya Zhoumi dan Henry ada.

"Oppa.. Kyuhyun.." lirih Sungmin.

Kibum mengenggam tangan Sungmin. "Sungmin, laki-laki memang sangat sensitif dengan hal seperti itu. Butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan laki-laki. Nanti aku akan membantumu untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun, aku janji." Kata Kibum.

Sungmin menatap Kibum. "Janji ya, unnie? Janji? Unnie janji akan membantuku?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Janji."

Sungmin beralih menatap Siwon. "Oppa, aku sangat merindukanmu." Kata Sungmin, lalu menangis.

Siwon memeluk Sungmin erat. "Begitu pun Oppa sangat merindukanmu, chagi. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana gusarnya aku saat kau kabur dari rumah."

"Mianhae, Oppa."

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. Kini Sungmin ganti menatap Ibunya. Ibu yang telah menghukumnya.

"Maafkan Umma, chagi." Kata Heechul getir.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Umma tidak salah.. Sungmin telah belajar banyak, Umma. Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana susahnya mencari uang. Bagaimana rasanya perut yang kelaparan. Dan aku tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.. Pada Kyuhyun."

"Kita akan membereskan masalahmu dengan Kyuhyun nanti, sekarang, kau istirahat ya chagi.."

"Umma, aku ingin bertemu Appa, Zhoumi Oppa, dan Henry noona." Pinta Sungmin.

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini. Mungkin nanti malam mereka baru sampai. Kau tidur saja dulu." Kata Siwon.

Sungmin mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar tertidur. Dia masih memikirkan Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun yang marah masih terpeta jelas di ingatannya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada Kyuhyun nanti. Tapi janji Kibum yang akan membantunya membuatnya tenang. Dia pasti bisa menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun. Dia pasti bisa.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Setelah mengebut dengan kecepatan maksimal, akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai di rumahnya. Dia langsung menuju kamarnya dan membuka laptopnya. Dia harus mencari info tentang Sungmin yang sebenarnya.

Begitu menemukan artikel mengenai Sungmin, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Sungmin yang notabene berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya harus repot-repot bekerja di tiga tempat dan menyewa sebuah kamar sederhana. Padahal hidupnya saja sudah bergelimang harta.

Yang semakin Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Sungmin menyembunyikan identitasnya. Jika Sungmin mengatakan yang sebenarnya mungkin dia tidak akan menjadi semarah ini. Dia sangat kecewa karena Sungmin membohonginya. Di saat dia mulai menyadari perasaannya untuk Sungmin.

Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, karena dia baru mengenal Sungmin selama seminggu. Tapi Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan yang berbeda pada Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun tahu ini adalah cinta. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur sakit hati karena dibohongi.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Ayahnya sedang membaca koran.

"Appa." Panggil Kyuhyun.

Kangin menurunkan koran yang sedang dibacanya. "Ada apa?"

"Itukah sebabnya Ayah menyuruhku menjaga Jung Sungmin? Oh, bukan. Maksudku, menjaga TAN SUNGMIN?"

Kangin membelalakkan matanya. "Bagaimana.. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa hambar. "Appa, mengapa Appa berbohong padaku?! Sungmin sudah berbohong padaku dan Appa juga membohongiku? Sungmin masuk rumah sakit dan aku bertemu dengan keluarganya di sana! Memang selama ini aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Tan Heechul tapi tidak begini caranya!"

"Kyuhyun, ada apa denganmu?"

"Appa! Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat tapi AKU JATUH CINTA PADA SUNGMIN!" seru Kyuhyun frustasi.

Teriakan Kyuhyun yang keras terdengar sampai oleh telinga Leeteuk dan Taemin. Leeteuk dan Taemin bergegas menghampiri Kangin dan Kyuhyun.

Kangin kembali membelalakkan matanya. "Kau jatuh cinta pada Sungmin?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Sungmin? Tan Sungmin maksudmu?" imbuh Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menatap Ibu dan adiknya. "Ya! Appa, Umma, Taemin, aku jatuh cinta pada TAN SUNGMIN? Seorang TAN SUNGMIN! Tapi dia membohongiku, dia membohongiku! Aku kecewa padanya!"

Leeteuk menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Suaminya memang telah menceritakan perihal Sungmin yang dihukum oleh Ibunya.

"Tapi di mana Oppa mengenal Tan Sungmin? Setahuku, Oppa malah tidak tahu siapa itu Tan Sungmin. Oppa hanya tahu Tan Zhoumi dan Tan Siwon." Tanya Taemin yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Dia bekerja denganku dan selama ini namanya Jung Sungmin! Bodohnya aku yang tidak mengetahuinya! Aku benci padanya karena dia membohongiku!" seru Kyuhyun keras.

"Lalu apakah jika Tan Sungmin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kau akan tetap jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Taemin langsung.

Kyuhyun tercengang. Dia tak menyangka akan diberi pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Oppa, jatuh cinta itu bukan hanya sekedar pada identitas! Oppa mencintai Tan Sungmin kan? Apakah kalau dia bukan Tan Sungmin, Oppa masih akan tetap mencintainya? Oppa, jika berjodoh, tak peduli siapa dia, Oppa akan mencintainya kan? Itu semua tidak tergantung pada identitas!" seru Taemin. "Oppa, aku mencintai Minho! Dan aku tahu dia anak konglomerat tapi aku masih mencintainya, kan? Oppa juga begitu seharusnya! Tan Sungmin punya alasan tersendiri yang tidak bisa dibaginya dengan siapapun!" seru Taemin marah.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku masih benar-benar kecewa padanya, Minnie."

"DEMI TUHAN OPPA! AKU TIDAK MENGERTI MENGAPA AKU MEMILIKI OPPA SEBODOH INI! BODOH BODOH BODOH!" seru Taemin marah dan kemudian meninggalkan keluarganya.

Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun. "Adikmu benar, kau bodoh." Katanya, lalu ikut meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Kangin.

"Nona Sungmin dihukum, Kyu. Dan dia harus menyembunyikan identitasnya. Kalau dia berkata jujur, tidak akan ada yang mau memberinya pekerjaan karena mereka semua menghormati keluarga Tan." Kata Kangin. "Jika kau mencintainya, kau seharusnya terima apa adanya. Kau tidak boleh meminta lebih. Karena jika kau telah mencintai seseorang, kau harus mencintai semua yang ada pada dirinya."

Dan kini tinggallah Kyuhyun sendirian yang merenung.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Sudah lewat tengah malam ketika Hangeng, Zhoumi, dan Henry sampai di Seoul Hospital. Pesawat delay sangat lama dan tadi mereka kesusahan keluar dari bandara karena ternyata beberapa artis dari sebuah agensi juga ada di bandara. Dan tentunya banyak fans dan wartawan yang berkerumun di bandara. Mereka heran mengapa para artis itu berangkat tengah malam dan mereka lebih heran lagi kenapa para fans itu mau saja mengiringi kepergian idola mereka pada tengah malam sepeti itu.

Dan sialnya, mereka tidak dikawal bodyguard. Hangeng tidak membawa bodyguard karena ini sangat mendadak. Dan bodyguard yang ada di Korea pun tidak tahu kalau Tuannya akan kembali ke Korea. Jika saja mereka tahu, mereka pasti akan bersiaga penuh.

Dan lebih sial lagi, seorang wartawan mengenal wajah Hangeng. Karena para artis itu sudah masuk ke pesawat semuanya, para wartawan malah mengalihkan kamera mereka ke Hangeng, Zhoumi, dan Henry. Para wartawan itu benar-benar beruntung, mereka hanya berniat meliput satu berita dan malah mendapatkan berita lain.

Dan bodohnya, Zhoumi yang kesal karena terus ditahan oleh para wartawan kelepasan mengatakan kalau adiknya masuk rumah sakit. Dan tentu saja, besok pasti Seoul Hospital akan dipenuhi oleh para wartawan yang ingin meliput Sungmin yang sedang sakit. Henry bahkan mengatakan tak peduli seberapa besar mereka terkenal, apakah masyarakat tertarik melihat liputan orang yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Kecuali kalau Sungmin itu artis.

"Hei Henry." Kata Zhoumi ketika mereka sudah ada di dalam taksi.

"Apa?"

"Sungmin memang bukan artis. Tapi kau harus tahu, kepopulerannya di sini mengalahkan SNSD atau F(X) atau KARA atau 2NE1 atau – "

"Wow, stop! Berhenti atau kalau tidak kau akan menyebutkan seluruh girlband Korea!" potong Henry sambil tertawa.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa orang tidak mengenalinya. Nanti kalau kisah Sungmin yang dihukum ini masuk ke infotainment, kujamin semua orang yang mengenalnya sebagai Jung Sungmin akan menyesal karena tidak mengenalinya."

Henry mengangguk setuju. "Setuju sekali."

Setelah turun dari taksi, Hangeng bertanya pada resepsionis di mana Sungmin dirawat. Masih membawa koper, mereka bertiga menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Tiba di depan kamar VIP Rose, mereka langsung masuk.

Heechul dan Kibum tertidur di sofa, sedangkan Siwon duduk di samping ranjang Sungmin dan kepalanya ada di ranjang. Hangeng bergegas menghampiri Sungmin dan menatap wajah anaknya yang tertidur dengan penuh sayang.

Sungmin sepertinya mengetahui ada tamu. Dia menggeliat dan kemudian membuka matanya.

"Appa!" pekik Sungmin tertahan.

Pekikan Sungmin membangunkan Heechul, Siwon, dan Kibum. Heechul langsung memeluk Hangeng dan Kibum memeluk Henry. Sedangkan Sungmin langsung berpelukan dengan Zhoumi.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Heechul, Hangeng langsung memeluk Sungmin.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu chagi?" tanya Hangeng penuh sayang.

"Aku baik, Appa." Jawab Sungmin.

Zhoumi mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin. "Hei kau kelinci bandel! Kau ini benar-benar bandel! Membuat kami semua khawatir padamu!"

Sungmin membetulkan rambutnya sambil cemberut. "Aish, kenapa Oppa menyalahkanku?"

Zhoumi memeluk adiknya dengan penuh sayang. "Aaah sudahlah.. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja."

"Oppa bawa oleh-oleh apa untukku?" tanya Sungmin semangat.

"Oleh-oleh apa! Datang saja mendadak! Bagaimana kami sempat memikirkan oleh-oleh!" balas Zhoumi.

"Hei Minnie, kau harus bersiap-siap. Tadi kami dikerubuti wartawan dan kakakmu yang bodoh ini kelepasan mengatakan kalau kau ada di sini. Jadi, nanti pasti para wartawan akan berkerumun di sini." Kata Henry.

Sungmin mendengus. "Ah! Kupikir setelah menderita seminggu, aku akan mendapatkan kenyamanan di sini! Tapi ternyata sama saja! Aish, dasar!" gerutu Sungmin kesal.

Hangeng mencium kening Sungmin. "Beristirahatlah, chagi. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untukmu."

Sungmin mengangguk. Lalu mulai memejamkan matanya dan terbuai dalam alam mimpi yang indah.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Seperti biasa, pagi hari adalah rutinitas Kyuhyun untuk berangkat kuliah. Tapi saat dia turun untuk makan, keluarganya menatapnya dengan tatapn datar.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencomot sebuah roti bakar.

"Masih marah pada Tan Sungmin?" tanya Taemin.

Kyuhyun tersedak roti bakarnya. "Kenapa kau menyebutkan nama orang itu?!" serunya kesal.

"Jadi kau sekarang memanggil Nona Muda Sungmin dengan sebutan seperti itu? Kyuhyun, bersikaplah yang sopan!" seru Kangin marah.

Kyuhyun tertawa hambar. "Bukankah kemarin kalian semua mengatakan aku seharusnya tidak peduli dengan identitasnya? Ya, inilah aku."

Taemin meremas roti bakar yang ada di tangannya. Dengan langkah lebar dia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menendang pantat Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan! Dasar jamur jelek!" seru Kyuhyun.

"OPPA BENAR-BENAR TIDAK SOPAN! JELEK JELEK JELEK OPPA BODOH!" seru Taemin marah dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, kemudian berlari keluar dari rumah.

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sakit sekali. "Dia mau kemana? Berangkat sekolah? Tidak bersama Appa?"

Leeteuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apakah selama seminggu ini otakmu telah dipenuhi oleh Tan Sungmin sehingga tidak memperhatikan adikmu? Sudah tiga hari ini dia dijemput oleh Jung Minho."

"JUNG MINHO?" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Dia sudah pacaran dengan Minho." Kata Leeteuk datar.

"APA? DIA PACARAN DAN DIA TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU? ADIK MACAM APA DIA?!" seru Kyuhyun kesal. "Aku harus meminta traktiran pada mereka! Akan kubuat mereka bangkrut!" kata Kyuhyun, menyeringai licik sambil meminum segelas susu.

"Terserah saja. Tapi Umma sangat senang. Kalau adikmu menikah dengan Jung Minho dan kau menikah dengan Tan Sungmin – "

Kyuhyun tersedak. Dia terbatuk-batuk hebat tapi Leeteuk hanya menatapnya datar.

"Maka keluarga kita akan jadi keluarga dua konglomerat besar di Korea. Waw, menakjubkan sekali." Kata Leeteuk datar.

"Umma! Kau sungguh materialistik!"

Leeteuk tertawa sambil menggeleng. "Aku tidak materialistik, Kyu. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kedua anakku akan jatuh cinta dengan anak konglomerat. Bedanya, Taemin sukses dengan cintanya dan kau tidak." Kata Leeteuk, lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

Kyuhyun termangu sendirian. "Jadi kisah cintaku tidak sukses? Ah, tentu saja iya. Kau bodoh sekali Kyu. Eh, apa baru saja aku bilang aku bodoh? Tidak, tidak. Kyu, kau tidak bodoh. Kau pria tertampan dan – "

"BERHENTI MENGOCEH SENDIRI DAN CEPAT HABISKAN SARAPANMU!" seru Leeteuk keras.

Kyuhyun meringis.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Seharian ini Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa tenang. Walaupun dia ditemani Kibum, Henry, dan Zhoumi, tapi dia benar-benar menderita. Para wartawan di luar pintu kamar rawatnya terus saja berisik. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan.

"Bisakah kalian mengusir mereka? Mereka sangat menganggu!" seru Sungmin putus asa.

Zhoumi menggelengkan kepalanya putus asa. "Bodyguard kita sudah berkali-kali mengusir mereka. Tapi mereka datang terus."

"Mereka berisik dan itu mengangguku! Dimana Appa? Appa pasti bisa membereskan mereka semua!"

"Kau tahu sendiri Appa ada di kantor bersama Umma." Kata Zhoumi.

"Lalu Siwon Oppa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu di mana anak itu. Tadi dia bilang mau ke kantor lalu menyelesaikan urusan yang penting. Aku tidak tahu itu urusan apa."

Sungmin beralih pada Kibum yang hanya membaca buku sedari tadi. "Kibum unnie, apakah kau membawa komik atau apa? Aku bosan sekali hanya bermain internet dari tadi."

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak membawa komik tapi aku bawa banyak buku sastra. Kau mau?"

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Sini, berikan aku satu. Yang paling tipis saja. Yang paling mudah dimengerti." Pinta Sungmin.

Kibum tertawa dan membuka tasnya. Dia memilih-milih buku dan kemudian mengeluarkan buku yang paling tipis.

"Ini, buku paling tipis." Kata Kibum.

Sungmin melongo. "Setebal itu yang paling tipis? Berapa halaman itu?"

"Ini kurang dari dua ratus halaman."

Terpaksa Sungmin menerima buku itu dan mulai membacanya. Dia mengerutkan kening begitu mulai membaca buku itu karena dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa isi buku itu. Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan salah satu bodyguard nya masuk.

"Tuan, nona, ada yang berkunjung."

"Siapa? Kalau itu wartawan, usir dia!" seru Sungmin marah.

"Sayangnya bukan, nona muda. Jung Minho dan kekasihnya datang untuk menjenguk anda."

Kekesalan di wajah Sungmin berangsur-angsur memudar. Dia akrab sekali dengan Minho dan kakaknya, Jessica.

"Biarkan dia masuk!"

Kemudian pintu tertutup dan terbuka lagi. Kali ini Minho masuk bersama seorang gadis berbadan mungil yang cantik.

"Noona, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Minho.

"Baik, baik sekali. Dan siapa dia?" tanya Sungmin gembira.

Minho menarik Taemin mendekat. "Dia kekasihku, noona. Namanya Taemin. Kim Taemin."

Taemin mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin membalas uluran tangan Taemin dengan gembira.

"Nona muda Sungmin, kuharap kau tidak menyesal mengenalku." Kata Taemin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau panggil aku apa tadi?"

"Nona muda."

"Hei, bagaimana bisa kau memanggilku nona muda?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Ayahku bekerja di Tan Group."

"Oh ya? Siapa nama Ayahmu?" tanya Sungmin tertarik.

"Kim Kangin."

Sungmin terkesiap. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau.. Kau adik Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

Taemin mengangguk. "Jadi, semoga anda tidak menyesal mengenalku." Kata Taemin.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak menyesal mengenalmu, Taemin! Beritahu aku, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Dia masih marah padaku?"

"Ya, dia marah-marah pada Appa. Aku kesal jadi aku memarahinya. Tadi pagi dia marah-marah lagi jadi kutendang saja pantatnya." Kata Taemin polos.

Kontan saja semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa mendengar penuturan Taemin yang terdengar sangat menggelikan.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kalian tertawa? Aku menendang pantatnya keras sekali dan dia berteriak marah padaku. Jadi kutinggal saja dia." Kata Taemin lagi.

Sekali lagi suara tawa terdengar di ruangan itu. Sungmin pun tak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun! Kuberitahu ya, selama aku mengenalnya tak pernah kulihat dia tersenyum atau tertawa, kecuali saat aku memberitahunya bahwa aku bisa bermain keyboard!" seru Sungmin.

"Nona muda Sungmin – "

"Oh, panggil saja aku Unnie." Potong Sungmin.

Kedua mata Taemin berbinar-binar. "Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Kalau nanti aku menikah dengan Kyuhyun.. Ups!" Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kembali ruangan VIP yang besar itu dipenuhi oleh suara tawa. Zhoumi yang duduk di sofa sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan memukul-mukul sofa. Henry sampai harus menenangkan kekasihnya yang agak di luar jalur itu.

"Aku bahkan belum menikah dengan Henry dan kau sudah memikirkan untuk menikah?" tanya Zhoumi, lalu kembali meledak dalam tawa.

Wajah Sungmin memerah menahan malu. "Oppa kurasa aku pasti mabuk atau apa jadi aku tidak sadar mengatakan itu.."

"Mabuk? Kau hanya minum susu dan kau mabuk? Menggelikan sekali, Sungmin." Timpal Kibum.

Sungmin melempar bantal pada Kibum. "Aaaah menyebalkan!"

"Jadi, noona pacaran dengan Kyuhyun hyung?" tanya Minho.

Sungmin buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak pacaran dengannya tapi kuharap aku pacaran dengannya ah!" Sungmin kembali menutup mulutnya.

"Ya ya ya, akan kukatakan itu pada Oppa nanti." Kata Taemin.

"Jangan! Jangan pokoknya jangan!" cegah Sungmin.

Taemin tertawa. "Tenang saja noona. Aku yakin, pasti sekarang dia sedang nonton televisi di rumah, menonton berita tentangmu yang masuk rumah sakit."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Kyuhyun menggigit kukunya dengan kesal. Sudah satu jam dia duduk di depan televisi, menganti saluran demi saluran hanya untuk melihat berita tentang Sungmin. Tapi berita yang dia dapat hanyalah gambar para bodyguard yang berjaga di depan ruang rawat Sungmin dan juga para dokter dan suster yang diwawancara.

"Serius, apakah keluarga Tan sejahat itu sampai tidak mengizinkan wartawan masuk? Demi Tuhan, aku sangat ingin melihat Sungmin!" seru Kyuhyun frustasi.

Kepala Leeteuk muncul di pintu. "Diam-diam kau masih memperhatikannya juga."

"Yaa! Umma menguntitku?"

"Siapa yang menguntitmu, Umma kan tinggal di sini juga."

Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan. "Aish, Umma ini.." katanya sambil memencet asal tombol di remote.

"Laporan langsung dari Seoul Hospital. Sejauh ini kami masih tidak bisa menemui Tan Sungmin tetapi lihatlah siapa yang datang! Jung Minho dan seorang gadis!" kata repoter di televisi.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Di televisi jelas sekali terlihat Minho sedang menggandeng Taemin.

"Jung Minho! Jung Minho! Apakah nanti setelah anda keluar dari ruang rawat anda bisa memberitahu kami tentang keadaan Tan Sungmin?"

Minho tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Kemudian terlihat Minho dan Taemin masuk ruangan. Dan berita itu pun berakhir. Kyuhyun menggigiti kukunya dengan gemas.

"Jamur itu menjenguk Sungmin?! Sial! Dia pasti memberitahunya segalanya termasuk pantatku! Oh.. Hancurlah reputasiku di mata Sungmin.." kata Kyuhyun dramatis.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang mengenai kepalanya.

"Aw!" katanya, memungut sebuah bola tenis. "Umma! Bola tenis! Apa Umma mau aku gegar otak?!" seru Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk tertawa di ambang pintu. "Yah, biar saja."

Terdengar suara bel pintu. Kyuhyun berdiri tapi dicegah oleh Leeteuk.

"Sudah, biar Umma saja. Teruskan kegiatanmu menonton infotainment." Kata Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun mendengus, tapi toh dia kembali duduk dan menonton televisi. Beberapa saat kemudian Leeteuk kembali.

"Siapa?"

"Victoria Song."

"SIAPA?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Victoria Song!" ulang Leeteuk lebih keras.

Kyuhyun melongo tak percaya. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa di ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya dia ada di Perancis?"

Leeteuk menggeleng sambil mendengus kesal. "Jangan tanya Umma. Umma tidak tahu mengapa. Umma tinggalkan dia di depan. Jangan lama-lama, kau tahu Umma tidak menyukainya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lesu. Dia berjalan gontai ke pintu dan menemukan Victoria sedang duduk di ayunan.

"Kyunnie!" seru Victoria, lalu menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja. Dia tidak membalas pelukan Victoria. Dia masih heran mengapa Victoria ada di sini padahal seharusnya dia masih bersekolah di Perancis sana.

"Vic? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dengan Kyuhyun?!" seru sebuah suara.

Kyuhyun dan Victoria menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun begitu melihat seorang Tan Siwon berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. Kedua tangan Siwon terkepal dan wajahnya merah menahan amarah.

"Oh tidak.." kata Kyuhyun.

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

Maafkan aku yang tidak menepati janji untuk meng update hari Sabtu. Kemarin Sabtu aku terlalu lelah dan hanya bisa mengetik fanfic Yunjae yang My Teacher Is My (Ex)Boyfriend. Dan di hari Minggu modemnya dikuasai adikku -_-

Maaf, maaf sekali T.T


	8. Chapter 8

HARD LIFE and LOVE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Sungmin adalah anak bungsu dari Presiden Direktur Tan Group. Manja sekali. Tapi di saat dia bertemu Kyuhyun, seorang penyanyi di cafe, dia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Untuk mendekati Kyuhyun, akhirnya dia menyembunyikan identitasnya. KyuMin Genderswitch! Ada ZhouRy, SiBum, 2Min tapi hanya sebagai selingan saja :D Add Facebook Wanjeonhan KShop ya!

HARD LIFE and LOVE

"Kalian berdua pacaran? Oh shit!" seru Siwon, lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Kyuhyun bergegas menyusul Siwon. "Tan Siwon! Tan Siwon aku bisa jelaskan! Kumohon! Tolong!"

Siwon menurunkan jendela mobilnya. "Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Kim Kyuhyun. Semua sudah jelas. Tadinya aku ke sini mau minta maaf mewakili Sungmin, tapi ternyata seperti ini. Dia akan sangat kecewa. Begitu pun juga aku. Maaf, tapi aku sudah terlanjur kecewa akan sikapmu yang seperti ini."

"Kumohon, aku bisa jelaskan!" seru Kyuhyun.

Siwon tidak menggubris Kyuhyun dan kemudian menjalankan mobilnya. Kyuhyun menendang kerikil yang ada di jalanan dengan kesal. Beberapa kerikil mengenai mobil Victoria yang diparkir di depan rumahnya. Supir Victoria pun keluar dari mobil.

"Tuan mohon jangan, nanti saya dimarahi Nona Vic." Kata supir Victoria.

"Kyu.. Ada apa? Ahjussi, sudah tidak apa-apa." tanya suara lembut yang bagi Kyuhyun seperti suara Dewi Neraka.

Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Victoria. "Diam kau! Ini semua salahmu! Tan Siwon jadi salah paham!"

Victoria mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Kau mengenal Siwon? Dan kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku? Ada apa?"

"Memangnya kau kenal dia?"

"Tentu saja! Perusahaan Appa ku kan relasi bisnisnya Tan Group sejak dua perusahaan itu berdiri. Aku sudah kenal Siwon dari kecil. Aku, Zhoumi, Siwon, dan Sungmin! Memangnya ada apa?"

Kyuhyun menuding wajah Victoria dengan jari telunjuknya. Matanya berkilat-kilat menahan amarah.

"Yaa, ada apa? Kenapa kau menunjukku seperti itu? Aku salah apa?" tanya Victoria seraya mundur ketakutan.

"Gara-gara kau! Semua gara-gara kau!" seru Kyuhyun marah.

"Aku? Memangnya aku berbuat apa? Aku baru saja tiba di sini!" seru Victoria membela dirinya sendiri.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau di Perancis? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau kembali ke sini?" tanya Kyuhyun marah.

"Aku libur selama satu bulan dan aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea, untuk menemuimu. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu satu bulan bersamamu! Ada yang salah?" jelas Victoria heran.

"Kita sudah tidak berpacaran lagi, Vic!" seru Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Lalu kenapa? Apakah aku tidak boleh menemuimu? Asal kau tahu saja aku masih mencintaimu! Aku tidak menemukan laki-laki lain di Perancis sana! Ayo, mari kita berpacaran lagi. Hubungan kita masih bisa diperbaiki, kan?

"Dulu kan kau yang memutuskanku! Kenapa sekarang kau malah memintaku kembali menjadi kekasihmu?!"

"Kan sudah kukatakan, aku masih mencintaimu!"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk rumahnya. "Sudah, aku mau sendiri dulu. Kau pulanglah sana, kasihan sopirmu sudah menunggu lama." Kata Kyuhyun, lalu segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan membanting pintunya.

Leeteuk yang sedari tadi duduk di ruang tamu sejak mendengar suara umpatan Siwon pun segera berdiri.

"Kyu, ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk lembut.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia langsung memeluk Leeteuk dan menangis hebat di pelukan Ibunya. Leeteuk yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa balas memeluk dan mengusap-usap rambut anaknya.

"Ada apa, chagi? Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Umma.. Aku bodoh.. Aku bodoh.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Katakan pada Umma, apa yang terjadi. Dan mengapa tadi Tan Siwon kesini?" Kata Leeteuk sambil mendudukkan Kyuhyun di atas sofa.

Kyuhyun menarik tissue dari kotak tissue dan mengelap air matanya. Sementara itu Leeteuk masih setia menunggunya berbicara.

"Aku ke depan dan Vic langsung memelukku. Ternyata Tan Siwon melihat kami dan dia mengira kami berpacaran. Padahal dia berkata mau membicarakan masalah Sungmin denganku dan sekarang semuanya hancur sudah! Vic menghancurkan segalanya! Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Sungmin. Huweeee.. Umma!" Kyuhyun kembali menangis.

Leeteuk mengusap-usap rambut anaknya yang menyender ke bahunya dengan penuh sayang.

"Anak Umma anak yang hebat, kan? Anak Umma itu laki-laki yang tangguh kan? Jadi, masalah seperti ini pasti bisa kau selesaikan. Bicara baik-baik dengan Tan Sungmin, jenguk dia di rumah sakit. Kalian pasti bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi." Nasihat Leeteuk.

"Aku.. Aku malu, Umma. Aku tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu Sungmin. Tan Siwon sudah terlanjut melihatku dengan Vic, dia akan membenciku."

"Tidak akan, kau pasti bisa jelaskan semuanya. Nona Sungmin akan mengerti, Kyu.. Dia akan mengerti.."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Sementara itu di kafetaria, Siwon, Kibum, Zhoumi, dan Henry tengah duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan mimik muka serius.

Siwon baru saja bercerita apa yang baru saja dia lihat kepada Kibum, Zhoumi, dan Henry.

"Tapi, sebenarnya Victoria itu siapa?" tanya Henry.

"Kau tidak tahu Victoria Song?" tanya Kibum tak percaya.

Henry menggelengkan kepalanya polos. "Aku tidak tahu siapa dia."

"Dia konglomerat juga. Song Group. Sedari kecil aku sudah mengenalnya dan aku tahu baik sifat-sifatnya yang buruk itu." Kata Zhoumi.

"Tapi ada hubungan apa dia dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Henry lagi.

Siwon menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Tadi kulihat mereka berdua sedang berpelukan jadi langsung kutinggal saja."

"Lalu apa kita harus mengatakan ini pada Sungmin? Lihat saja kondisinya masih lemah begitu, kalau kita nekat memberitahukan ini pada Sungmin, aku takut dia akan semakin drop!" seru Zhoumi.

"Maka dari itu hyung, aku tidak tahu.."

Keempat orang itu kembali diam dalam keheningan. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Kibum memukul meja dengan tangannya, membuat Siwon, Zhoumy, dan Henry kaget.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Kenapa tidak telepon Minho saja? Minho pasti mau memberi tahu nomor ponsel Taemin dan kita bisa tanya tentang hubungan Kyuhyun dan Victoria!" seru Kibum senang.

"Ah, benar juga!" seru Zhoumi.

Siwon bergegas mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan ke nomor Minho. Tak lama kemudian balasan dari Minho pun datang.

"Aku akan telepon Taemin sekarang." Kata Siwon.

_ "Yeoboseyo?"_

"Yeoboseyo. Kim Taemin, ini aku Tan Siwon."

_"Oh, Tuan Muda! Ada apa tuan?"_

"Panggil Oppa saja, aku tidak enak kau panggil begitu. Begini, aku mau tanya mengenai sesuatu. Tapi kau jangan bilang-bilang pada siapa pun ya?"

_"Tentu saja, Oppa."_

"Kyuhyun punya hubungan apa dengan Victoria Song?"

_"Victoria Song? Dia mantan kekasih Kyuhyun Oppa waktu Sekolah Menengah Atas. Mereka hanya berpacaran selama setahun lebih sedikit."_

"Dan mereka masih berhubungan sampai sekarang?"

_"Tidak. Victoria Song pergi ke Perancis untuk kuliah dan kemudian mereka putus, Victoria Song sendiri yang memutuskan Oppa. Katanya dia tidak tahan dengan Long Distance Relationship. Lagi pula keluargaku juga tidak menyukai Victoria Song. Kami semua sangat menentang ketika tahu Kyuhyun Oppa berpacaran dengan Victoria Song. Kami semua juga sangat senang ketika tahu Oppa sudah putus dengan nenek sihir itu."_

"Oh, jadi begitu ya. Terima kasih, Taemin."

_ "Sama-sama."_

Begitu Siwon menutup teleponnya, ketiga orang yang ada di depannya langsung menatapnya menuntut penjelasan.

"Mantan pacar Kyuhyun." Kata Siwon singkat.

"Yack, orang seperti Kyuhyun kenapa mau saja pacaran dengan Victoria Song? Kalau aku jadi laki-laki, aku tidak akan mau pacaran dengan Victoria Song." Kata Kibum.

Zhoumi menghela nafas. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Sungmin harus bersaing dengan orang seperti itu.."

"Aku juga." Kata Siwon, Henry, dan Kibum bersamaan.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Sungmin melempar-lempar bantalnya ke atas karena bosan. Seharian ini dia dijenguk oleh berapa teman-temannya dan membuatnya merasa agak senang. Tapi sekarang dia ditinggal sendirian dan masih diganggu dengan suara berisik dari para wartawan yang tetap kukuh untuk mendapatkan berita tentangnya.

"Seungjae!" seru Sungmin keras.

Pintu terbuka dan salah satu bodyguard masuk.

"Ada apa, nona?" tanya Seungjae.

"Apa barang-barangku sudah diangkut dari kamar sewa?" tanya Sungmin.

Seungjae mengangguk. "Nyonya sudah menyuruh agar barang-barang nona dibawa kembali ke rumah."

Sungmin mendengus. "Aku bosan sekali mendengar suara berisik para wartawan itu. Suruh saja mereka masuk." Kata Sungmin kesal.

"Nona yakin? Di sini tidak ada Tuan muda.."

"Yakin! Suruh saja masuk tapi bergantian! Janga membuat sesak ruang rawatku." Kata Sungmin.

Seungjae menunduk dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan Sungmin. Tak lama kemudian ruang rawat Sungmin sudah dipenuhi oleh para wartawan.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Taemin melempar kepala Kyuhyun dengan botol minum plastik ketika dilihatnya kakaknya itu masih setia saja di depan televisi.

"Yak! Kau ini kenapa sih?!" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kata Umma dari tadi kau di depan teve terus! Daripada menunggu berita yang tak jelas, lebih baik kau jenguk sekalian di rumah sakit!" seru Taemin, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku sudah cukup bahagia melihatnya di rumah saja. Aku tidak perlu melihat secara langsung." Tolak Kyuhyun.

"Pengecut." Kata Taemin sarkastik.

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Hei, yang sopan ya!"

Taemin mencibir. "Hei, ngomong-ngomong kau bodoh sekali ya."

"Apa?"

"Victoria Song ke sini dan Siwon Oppa melihatmu sedang berpelukan dengan nenek sihir itu kan? Kalau mau mesra-mesraan tahu tempat dong, mesra-mesraan kok di depan rumah. Mau Public Display Affection ke orang-orang?" Sindir Taemin.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tidak kenal yang namanya Umma? Katanya kau sampai menangis-nangis hebat." Sindir Taemin lagi.

Kyuhyun kembali mendelik. "Hei, awas saja kalau kau cerita pada orang lain! Kau tidak akan selamat!"

"Heran deh, kau berasa artis saja. Tiap hari aku mendengar berita yang baru tentangmu." balas Taemin sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggigit bantal yang sedari tadi dipeluknya. Tangannya kembali memencet-mencet tombol remote. Kyuhyun menjerit begitu melihat wajah Sungmin muncul di televisi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk yang berlari dari dapur.

Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah televisi. Lalu bersama-sama, mereka berdua menyimak tayangan infotainment itu.

"Ah, Umma! Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja!" kata Kyuhyun lega begitu berita itu berakhir.

"Tapi, Nona Sungmin hanya sendirian. Tidak ada kakak-kakaknya dan mukanya kelihatan baik-baik saja. Sepertinya Tan Siwon belum memberitahunya."

"Benar juga Umma. Apa menurut Umma aku seharusnya ke sana saja dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Sungmin?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Harus. Besok kau harus ke sana, jenguk dia. Mengerti?"

"Tentu, Umma."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

"Kim Kangin belum kembali?" tanya Heechul di telepon.

_"Belum, Nyonya."_

Heechul membanting teleponnya dengan kesal. Sudah seharian ini dia berusaha bertemu dengan Kangin tapi Kangin tak kunjung kembali. Memang kemarin Heechul menugaskannya untuk berkeliling dan memeriksa penjualan di Seoul.

Pintu ruang kerja Heechul terbuka dan Hangeng masuk, di tangannya terdapat sebuah map tebal.

"Apa itu?"

"Hanya beberapa dokumen. Mukamu kenapa kusut begitu?" tanya Hangeng sambil duduk di sofa.

Heechul menggeleng. "Aku ingin sekali bicara pada Kim Kangin mengenai hubungan anak kita, tapi hari ini dia sedang kutugaskan dan dia tak kunjung kembali."

"Lalu masalahnya apa? Nanti malam kan kita bisa berkunjung ke rumahnya. Kan lebih bagus, kita bisa bertemu dengan seluruh keluarganya sekalian. Hitung-hitung tahap pengenalan sebelum jadi keluarga besar." Kata Hangeng santai.

Mata Heechul berbinar-binar. "Ah, benar juga! Nanti kita ke sana, bersama Zhoumi dan Siwon juga ya!"

"Lalu Sungmin bagaimana?"

"Kan ada Henry. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sayangnya Henry pada anak itu. Sudah, Sungmin aman di tangan Henry."

Hangeng mengangguk-angguk. "Ya sudah, telepon Zhoumi sana. Aku mau ke kafetaria, ikut tidak?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Aku kirimi pesan saja nanti. Ya, aku ikut."

Bersama-sama, Hangeng dan Heechul berjalan menuju kefetaria yang ada di lantai satu. Semua karyawan yang melihat kemesraan Hangeng dan Heechul pun merasa bahagia dan iri akan kemesraan mereka.

Heechul tentu saja sangat senang karena Hangeng ada di sisinya sekarang. Biasanya dia jarang bertemu Hangeng dan itu membuatnya tersiksa karena rindu. Sekarang ketika Hangeng ada di sisinya, Heechul tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktunya.

"Aku ke sini untuk menjenguk Sungmin, tapi kenapa aku malah menghabiskan waktuku di kantor ya?" kata Hangeng seraya tersenyum.

Heechul meninju pelan lengan Hangeng. "Ah, jadi kau tidak rela membantu pekerjaanku di sini? Ini kan perusahaanmu juga."

Hangeng tertawa kecil lalu merangkul bahu Heechul mesra. "Tentu saja tidak, chagi. Jika saja seluruh waktuku free, aku akan menghabiskannya berdua denganmu saja."

"Denganku saja? Tidak dengan anak-anak? Kau tidak sayang mereka?" goda Heechul.

"Denganmu, dan dengan anak-anak, tentu saja." Balas Hangeng.

"Ah, dasar kau ini!"

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Malam itu suasana di rumah keluarga Kim ramai sekali. Kangin dan Kyuhyun sedang sibuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola di televisi. Kangin mendukung Chelsea dan Kyuhyun mendukung Manchester United. Berulang kali terdengar seruan dari kedua orang tersebut. Saling memaki-maki tim lawan.

Sedangkan sang Ibu, karena makan malam sudah berlalu, jadi dia merajut sweater untuk Taemin. Karena Leeteuk suka menyanyi, maka di sela-sela merajut pun dia juga bersenandung. Tapi yang parah, dia merajut di belakang suami dan anaknya, sehingga suasana pun jadi semakin pekak.

Si bungsu Taemin tentu saja sedang sibuk latihan dance. Biasanya Taemin latihan dance di kamarnya yang ada cermin besar memenuhi dinding, tapi kamarnya sangat berantakan dan Taemin sedang malas membereskan kamarnya. Jadilah dia latihan di ruang tamu, dengan suara musik yang keras.

Bayangkan saja, suara musik, suara nyanyian, suara seruan, dan tentunya suara komentator pertandingan bola dijadikan satu. Betapa rumah itu sungguh sangat berisik.

"I'm so curious yeaah.." nyanyi Taemin mengikuti musiknya.

Kemudian Taemin mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Taemin mematikan musik dan membuka pintu.

Taemin hampir pingsan berdiri begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Halo, kau pasti Taemin ya? Keluargamu mana?" tanya Heechul ramah.

Taemin buru-buru mempersilahkan keluarga Tan masuk dan duduk. Setelah itu dia sendiri langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hei! Keluarga Tan di sini!" seru Taemin panik.

"APA?!" seru Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Iya! Mereka di sini! Aku sudah suruh mereka duduk! Ayo cepat temui mereka! Lengkap! Hanya saja tidak ada Tan Sungmin!"

Leeteuk buru-buru berdiri dan membenahi bajunya. Kangin segera mematikan televisi sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya melongo saja. Leeteuk dan Kangin bergegas menuju ke ruang tamu untuk menemui keluarga Tan. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam sehingga Taemin harus menyeretnya.

"Apa kabar? Maaf kalau kedatangan kami ini menganggu." Kata Hangeng membuka percakapan.

Kyuhyun tidak fokus akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hangeng dan Kangin. Dia sibuk menunduk menghindari tatapan marah dari Siwon. Walaupun Zhoumi sudah tahu, tapi dia diam saja.

"Kedatangan kami ke sini hanya untuk membicarakan tentang hubungan anak kita." Kata Hangeng.

"Maksudnya, tentang Nona Sungmin dan Kyuhyun?"

"Ah, iya. Seperti yang kita semua tahu Sungmin sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi yang kami belum tahi, apakah Kyuhyun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Sungmin." Kata Hangeng.

Taemin menyenggol Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk. Kemudian Kyuhyun pun mendongak dengan cengohnya.

"Ha? Apa?"

Taemin buru-buru menginjak kaki Kyuhyun dengan keras. Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan lalu mendelik marah pada Taemin. Tapi Taemin cuek dan pura-pura tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Maafkan saya, ada apa?" ulang Kyuhyun.

"Kita semua tahu Sungmin mencintaimu, tapi apakah kau juga mencintai Sungmin?" tanya Hangeng.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa tidak gatal.

"Sebenarnya, saya juga mencintai Sungmin. Tapi saya sudah terlanjur sakit hati pada Sungmin karena dia membohongi saya." Jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

"Ah, bukan begitu! Oppa masih peduli kok pada Sungmin unnie! Buktinya dia menonton televisi terus hanya untuk mencari berita tentang Sungmin unnie!" seru Taemin.

Saat itu Kyuhyun merasa lebih baik wajahnya diaspal saja karena dia sangat malu. Dia menginjak kaki Taemin keras.

"Ah, begitu? Tapi tadi aku melihatmu berpelukan dengan Victoria Song." Kata Siwon sinis.

Hangeng dan Heechul yang tidak tahu mengenai masalah ini pun terkejut.

"Dia hanya mantan kekasihku, Tan Siwon." Kata Kyuhyun lirih. "Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan dengannya lagi. Dan aku sangat terkejut ketika tahu Vic ada di depan rumahku karena setahuku dia ada di Perancis." Jelas Kyuhyun. "Aku mencintai Sungmin. Vic hanya masa laluku yang sudah aku lupakan.."

Heechul mengenggam tangan Siwon berusaha menenangkan amarah anaknya.

"Yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu benar adanya. Victoria Song hanyalah mantan kekasih Kyuhyun saat mereka masih Sekolah Menengah Atas. Jujur saja, kami sekeluarga tidak pernah menyukai Victoria Song. Kami pribadi lebih menyukai Tan Sungmin." Kata Kangin yang diangguki setuju oleh Leeteuk dan Taemin.

"Kau tenang saja, Sungmin belum tahu masalah ini." Kata Siwon pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kumohon maafkan aku, dan berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Sungmin. Aku bersalah padanya, aku ingin minta maaf padanya."

Ruang tamu keluarga Kim menjadi sunyi. Semua orang yang ada di situ sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Temuilah Sungmin, dia sangat mengharapkan kedatanganmu." Kata Zhoumi akhirnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Besok, aku akan menjenguknya."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Ruang rawat Sungmin kini telah sepi. Kemarin para wartawan sudah cukup puas dengan berita yang mereka dapat. Mereka akan kembali lagi saat Sungmin keluar dari rumah sakit, tentu saja.

Sungmin hanya bertiga saja ditemani oleh Kibum dan Henry. Mereka bertiga sibuk webcam dengan laptop milik Kibum karena bosan.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar dibuka. Mereka bertiga mendongak dan menemukan Victoria Song berdiri di depan mereka.

"Vic.. Victoria Song.." kata Kibum tak percaya.

"Hai! Kibum unnie, Henry unnie, kalian ada di sini juga?" kata Victoria sambil meletakkan sekeranjang buah-buahan di meja.

Kibum mengangguk kaku, sedangkan Henry hanya diam saja karena dia tidak tahu detail tentang Victoria Song. Kibum segera menarik Henry menyingkir, mereka berdua kemudian duduk di sofa.

"Hai Minnie, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Victoria.

"Aku baik saja, unnie. Kenapa unnie ada di sini? Bukankah Unnie sekolah di Perancis?" tanya Sungmin.

Victoria mengangguk seraya duduk di kursi samping ranjang Sungmin. "Yah, aku dapat libur sebulan dan aku kembali ke Korea. Niatku sih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mantan kekasihku, tapi ternyata dia masih kesal padaku. Jadi, aku bingung mau kuhabiskan dengan apa liburanku ini." Jawab Victoria, curhat.

"Bagaimana unnie tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Bagaimana tidak? Saat aku menyalakan televisi saja semua infotainment dipenuhi olehmu. Kau sudah jadi selebritis ya, sekarang?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Ah, diliput infotainment kan bukan berarti selebritis."

Victoria tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana ceritanya sampai kau sakit seperti ini? Kau ini kan seperti kelinci, lincah sekali. Kenapa sekarang jadi sakit begini? Dan eww.. Badanmu kurus sekali. Kenapa jadi tinggal tulang begini?" Komentar Victoria.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya. "Perjuangan hidup."

"Bagaimana? Sudah memutuskan untuk kuliah?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Sudah. Aku ingin masuk kuliah tahun depan. Di Kyunghee jurusan Post Modern Music."

"Hah? Mantan kekasihku juga kuliah di Post Modern Music! Nanti kau jadi temannya!" kata Victoria senang.

Sekali lagi terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Siapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hai, Sungmin!" seru Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melongo melihat Kyuhyun ada di hadapannya. Sedangkan Victoria langsung berdiri dan berkata gembira.

"Dia!" tunjuknya pada Kyuhyun.

Victoria langsung menghambur dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Victoria tapi terlambat. Sungmin sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah mantan kekasih Victoria dan sekarang malah mereka berpelukan di depannya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan marah.

"Sungmin, aku bisa jelaskan.."

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

Hahaha itu pertandingan bolanya itu berdasarkan kisah nyata :') Dulu author pernah suka sama seseorang dan kita akrab banget dan selalu ngomongin apa pun, yang paling dominan sih bola. Nah, dia pendukung Chelsea dan aku pendukung Manchester United. Hahaha :'D

Udah udah kenapa jadi curcol begini -_-


	9. Chapter 9

HARD LIFE and LOVE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Sungmin adalah anak bungsu dari Presiden Direktur Tan Group. Manja sekali. Tapi di saat dia bertemu Kyuhyun, seorang penyanyi di cafe, dia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Untuk mendekati Kyuhyun, akhirnya dia menyembunyikan identitasnya. KyuMin Genderswitch! Ada ZhouRy, SiBum, 2Min tapi hanya sebagai selingan saja :D Add Facebook Wanjeonhan KShop ya!

HARD LIFE and LOVE

"Jadi ini dia mantan kekasihku, Kyuhyun!" seru Victoria ceria sambil menggelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuang muka demi melihat pemandangan tak mengenakkan di depannya. Kibum membenamkan mukanya ke dalam buku yang sedang ia baca sedangkan Henry hanya diam saja melihatnya. Kyuhyun yang risih berusaha melepaskan Victoria.

"Vic, bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Dan kalian berdua, aku ingin berbicara berdua pada Kyuhyun." Pinta Kyuhyun.

Kibum yang mengerti langsung menutup bukunya dan menarik Henry keluar. Sedangkan Victoria malah cemberut.

"Yaa, kenapa?"

"Tolong, ini privasi." Kata Kyuhyun tegas.

Victoria menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Tapi toh dia juga tetap keluar. Ketika hanya ada mereka berdua, Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin.

"Gadis kelinci, aku minta maaf." Kata Kyuhyun tulus.

"Minta maaf atas hal apa? Karena kau telah marah padaku atau karena Victoria tadi?" tanya Sungmin kesal sambil tetap membuang mukanya.

"Keduanya. Maaf aku telah marah padamu hanya karena hal yang seharusnya tidak kupermasalahkan. Dan tentang Vic, dia hanya mantan kekasihku. Aku sudah tidak punya hubungan apa pun dengan Victoria. Karena.. karena yang kucintai sekarang hanya kau.." wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah.

Diam-diam Sungmin tersenyum juga mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat seulas senyum di wajah Sungmin pun langsung heboh.

"Yaa! Kau tersenyum! Artinya kau memaafkanku kan?!" seru Kyuhyun heboh sambil menari-nari gembira.

Sungmin benar-benar tidak dapat menahan gelinya. Dia tertawa keras-keras, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Iya iya, aku maafkan. Tapi kau jangan seperti itu, kau jadi seperti orang gila!" seru Sungmin.

"Aku yang tampannya seperti personil Super Junior begini kenapa dibilang orang gila? Wah, kau benar-benar menghinaku." Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mendekat dan mengenggam tangan Sungmin. Sungmin yang tidak menyangka akan diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan Sungmin yang digenggamnya ke depan dadanya. Beberapa menit dalam posisi seperti itu, keduanya tetap diam.

"Kau dengar degup jantungku?" kata Kyuhyun memecah keheningan, Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Jantung ini adalah jantung yang berdegup untukmu. Jantung ini mewakili isi hatiku yang mencintaimu. Jantung ini berdebar keras hanya untukmu, karena dia tahu bahwa hatiku ingin memilikimu." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mengapa jantungku juga berdebar-debar?" tanya Sungmin sambil memegang dadanya.

"Tan Sungmin, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi istriku? Eh, tunggu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Kita masih terlalu muda untuk menikah." Kata Kyuyun gugup.

Sungmin tertawa mendengar pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun yang aneh. Tanpa terasa air mata mulai menggenang di ujung matanya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung panik. Dia berusaha melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang masih digenggamnya, tapi Sungmin menahan tangannya.

Sungmin membawa tangan Kyuhyun beralih ke depan dadanya.

"Kau dengar itu? Jantungku berdebar keras dan itu tandanya dia mewakili hatiku, bahwa hatiku mau untuk menjadi milikmu, mau menjadi kekasihmu." Kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bersorak keras. Dia langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan penuh sayang. Sungmin pun balas memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, aku tidak janji kalau hubungan kita ini akan baik-baik saja." Kata Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau tahu Victoria kan? Dia tidak akan pernah berhenti mengejarku. Jadi pasti dia akan selalu mengangguku. Kumohon, kau jangan cemburu atau apa ya? Aku tidak mencintainya, hanya dia yang mengejar-ngejarku." Kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin cemberut. "Tapi aku tidak menyukai Victoria unnie! Sejak kecil aku mengenalnya dan perangainya buruk sekali! Aku.. aku tidak mau kau terjatuh dalam pelukannya lagi." Kata Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun mengangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Sungmin.

"Sini, tatap aku. Di mataku dan di hatiku hanya ada kau, jadi sangat tidak mungkin kalau Victoria menggantikan posisimu. Dia sudah pergi terlalu lama dan dia tidak akan kembali. Dia mungkin bisa kembali dalam kehidupanku, tapi dia tidak akan pernah bisa kembali dalam kehidupan cintaku."

"Janji?"  
"Janji."

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar dan masuklah Victoria. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sungmin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lama sekali! Tidak tahukah kalau aku menunggu lama di luar?!" seru Victoria marah.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dan kemudian Kibum serta Henry masuk. Wajah Kibum cemberut.

"Tidak bisakah kau kecilkan sedikit suaramu itu? Ini rumah sakit, jangan berisik, nenek lampir." Kata Kibum sarkastik.

Victoria mendelik. "Yaa! Beraninya kau mengataiku nenek lampir! Memangnya siapa kau, berani mengataiku!"

"Kalau kau lupa, aku ini kekasihnya Siwon! Lalu kau ini siapa? Beraninya membuat keributan di kamar rawat Sungmin!" balas Kibum sengit.

"Aku ini kan kekasihnya Kyuhyun!"

Kibum tertawa hambar. "Mimpi saja."

"Mantan, Vic." Koreksi Kyuhyun.

Victoria cemberut. Dia menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun, mengajaknya pergi.

"Ya, kau ini kenapa sih? Kalau mau keluar ya keluar saja sendiri. Aku masih mau di sini. Jangan ganggu." Kata Kyuhyun tegas.

Victoria semakin menekuk wajahnya kesal. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Nanti sore aku tunggu di kafe biasa. Kita kencan. Jangan terlambat." Katanya lalu pergi.

Sepeninggal Victoria, Kibum berteriak kesal.

"Yaa! Dia itu benar-benar mengerikan! Hei Kyuhyun, kenapa dulu kau pacaran dengannya?!" seru Kibum kesal.

Henry yang ada di sebelahnya hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggung Kibum untuk menenangkannya. Sedangkan Sungmin cemberut.

"Dulu dia tidak begitu. Tapi mungkin itu hanya akting, karena sekarang aku tahu pribadinya yang sebenarnya." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apakah nanti malam kau akan menemuinya?" tanya Henry penasaran.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku kan harus bekerja. Biar saja dia menunggu sampai bosan."

Kibum tertawa. "Baguslah, itu memang pantas diterimanya! Oh iya, Siwon baru saja mengirimiku pesan. Katanya dia sudah membereskan masalahmu dengan tiga tempat kerjamu itu."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Kau tak perlu bekerja lagi. Simpel."

Sungmin melongo. Kyuhyun mengelus-elus rambut Sungmin.

"Kita akan tetap sering bertemu kok." Katanya pede.

Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali sih! Huh!" dengus Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan kemudian memeluk Sungmin dengan penuh cinta.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Sungmin menatap ke luar jendela. Sudah mulai gelap dan langit pun mendung. Sungmin mendesah, pasti akan turun hujan. Sungmin tidak menyukai hujan, bukan karena apa, tapi karena dia membenci petir. Sungmin benar-benar takut pada petir dan sekarang dia hanya sendirian.

Terdengar suara petir. Sungmin langsung menjerit keras dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut. Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan seorang perawat datang tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa nona? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya perawat itu khawatir.

"Usir petirnya! Aku tidak suka! Aku takut!" seru Sungmin.

Perawat muda itu pun menutup jendela kamar kemudian menutupnya dengan gorden. Kemudian dia mendekati Sungmin dan menyingkap selimutnya.

"Sudah saya tutup jendelanya."

"Bukan jendelanya! Aku ingin petirnya pergi! Aku takut!" seru Sungmin, air mata mulai menggenang di matanya.

Perawat muda itu mengelus-elus rambut Sungmin lembut. "Nona tidak sendirian, saya akan menemani nona di sini."

"Tapi kan kau harus bekerja." Tuntut Sungmin.

Perawat itu tersenyum. "Kalau nona meminta saya di sini, saya akan di sini." Katanya lembut.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tak usah lah. Aku tak ingin membuatmu kehilangan pekerjaan hanya karena kau melalaikan tugasmu. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa kan aku bisa pencet tombol.."  
Perawat itu mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

Sepeninggal sang perawat, Sungmin kembali sendirian. Hujan sudah turun dengan deras dan Sungmin memutuskan menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone dan memutar musik agar suara petir tidak sampai terdengar ke telinganya.

Sungmin mendekap gulingnya erat. Dia butuh seseorang yang bisa dipeluknya sekarang. Tapi dia sendirian. Ini semua salahnya yang tadi mengatakan Kyuhyun akan menemaninya. Padahal kenyataannya Kyuhyun sudah pulang, bekerja di kafe. Maka dari itu semua anggota keluarganya malah pergi berkencan.

Suara merdu dari para anggota Super Junior KRY mengalun lembut di telinganya. Sayangnya itu lagu galau, tapi Sungmin tetap menikmatinya.

Ponsel Sungmin berkedip-kedip tanda ada pesan masuk. Ternyata dari Siwon.

From : Siwon Oppa

Bagaimana, Kyuhyun menjagamu dengan baik?

To : Siwon Oppa

Apanya -_- Kyuhyun kan bekerja. Tadi aku hanya bohong, kukira kalian tidak akan membiarkanku berdua saja bersama Kyuhyun.

From : Siwon Oppa

JADI SEKARANG KAU SENDIRIAN DI KAMAR? ADUH KAU INI BANDEL SEKALI SEPERTI KELINCI!

Sungmin terkikik geli membaca pesan terakhir dari kakaknya. Dia tidak membalas pesan itu dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mendengarkan musik.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan kasar. Sungmin mendongak dan menemukan Victoria yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah cemberut. Penampilan Victoria berantakan. Rambutnya lepek, sepertinya dia kehujanan. Dress putih mini yang dikenakannya pun basah dan menerawang, membuat Sungmin harus menahan tawanya karena pakaian dalam Victoria kelihatan.

"DI MANA KYUHYUN?!" tanya Victoria keras, lebih terdengar seperti bentakan.

Sungmin yang kaget hanya bisa mengelus dadanya mendengar suara bentakan Victoria. Kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melepas earphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK TAHU? BUKANKAH TADI KAU LAMA SEKALI ADA DI KAMAR BERSAMANYA?!" bentak Victoria lagi.

"YAA! KAU JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK! SUARAMU ITU CEMPRENG! MENGANGGU TELINGAKU!" balas Sungmin kesal.

Victoria menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Dia mengetukkan high heels nya ke lantai keramik sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang berirama.

"Sekarang katakan di mana Kyuhyun." Kata Victoria tak sabaran.

"Dia kan bekerja."

"Di mana?"

Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ya mana kutahu! Kenapa kau tanya padaku? Kan katanya kau itu KEKASIHnya, bukankah seharusnya kau tahu segalanya tentang dia? Kalau tempat bekerja Kyuhyun saja tidak tahu, bagaimana kau bisa menyebut dirimu ini kekasihNYA?"

Victoria kelihatan salah tingkah. Penuturan Sungmin telah menghina harga dirinya. Dia menghentakkan kaki kanannya dengan kesal.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan ya! Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan ya!" seru Victoria marah, lalu meninggalkan kamar Sungmin.

Sepeninggal Victoria, Sungmin bersungut-sungut dan menyumpah-nyumpahi Victoria dengan segala macam umpatan yang ada di muka bumi ini. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti mengapa ada wanita macam Victoria di dunia ini. Yang semakin membuatnya tidak mengerti adalah mengapa Kyuhyun dulu mau saja pacaran dengannya.

Sungmin menatap ke jendela. Tapi sayang, jendela sudah tertutup oleh gorden. Sungmin mendengus kesal dan memasang earphone lagi ke telinganya. Berusaha untuk menikmati kesendiriannya di malam yang sunyi ini.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Suara bel yang dipencet berkali-kali terdengar di kediaman keluarga Kim. Suara bel itu jelas menganggu ketentraman pagi keluarga Kim.

"Yaa! Siapa itu?! Menganggu telingaku!" seru Leeteuk.

Taemin turun dari lantai dua dan menghampiri Ibunya yang sedang sibuk di dapur.

"Taruhan ya Umma, itu pasti Victoria unnie." Kata Taemin yakin.

Leeteuk mendengus. "Kalau benar itu dia, usir dia! Umma tidak suka dia ada di sini! Temui dia sana!"

Taemin bergegas keluar dari dapur dan menuju ke depan untuk membukakan pintu. Benar saja, di depan pintu sudah ada Victoria yang mengenakan dress mini dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Taemin ketus.

"Di mana Kyuhyun?"

"Oppa tidak ada. Hari ini dia ada jam tambahan pagi dan sudah berangkat sejak tadi." Kata Taemin.

Victoria mendesah kesal. "Aku minta nomor ponselnya."

Taemin menggeleng. "Asal kau tahu saja, Oppa itu suka ganti-ganti nomor jadi aku tidak menyimpan nomornya." Bohong Taemin.

"Aish! Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan ya! Mana ada adik tidak punya nomor kakaknya?!"

"Lalu apa ada orang yang tidak punya nomor kekasihnya? Makanya jangan ngaku-ngaku." Balas Taemin sarkastik.

Victoria mendesah kesal. "Ya sudah, aku cari ke kampusnya saja!" kata Victoria, lalu meninggalkan Taemin.

Taemin membanting pintu rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah sambil bersungut-sungut. Kangin yang sudah duduk di meja makan heran melihat wajah putrinya seperti itu.

"Ada apa? Siapa itu?" tanya Kangin.

Taemin menarik kursi dan menghempaskan tubuh ke atasnya.

"Victoria Song! Menyebalkan sekali, dia memarahiku!" kata Taemin kesal.

"Untuk apa dia ke sini?"

"Tentu saja untuk mencari Oppa ku yang tercinta!"

Kepala Kyuhyun muncul di ambang pintu. "Hei, Vic di sini?"

Taemin memandang kakaknya kesal. "Ya! Dan dia membentakku! Bersyukurlah aku membohongi nenek lampir itu. Kukatakan padanya kau ada jam tambahan pagi dan sudah berangkat."

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju meja makan dan duduk di kursi sebelah Taemin.

"Bagus, jamur. Kau memang adik yang bisa kuandalkan."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya riang memasuki gedung kampusnya. Dia menyapa teman-temannya sambil tetap berjalan. Di telinganya terdapat sepasang earphone dan Kyuhyun pun menyenandungkan lagu yang sedang diputarnya.

"YAAAA! KYUHYUUUUUNN!"

Kyuhyun sedikit mundur ke belakang begitu mendengar suara cempreng itu. Dia melepas earphone nya dan melihat ke sekeliling dan dia menemukan Victoria sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil cemberut.

"KATANYA KAU ADA TAMBAHAN JAM PAGI! AKU SUDAH DI SINI SEJAK DUA JAM YANG LALU!" semprot Victoria.

Kyuhyun segera membekap mulut Victoria karena teriakannya yang cempreng itu membuat semua orang menoleh heran ke arah mereka. Setelah nyengir kuda, Kyuhyun buru-buru membawa Victoria keluar dari gedung.

"Yaa! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?! Memalukan!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini yang menyebalkan! Kata adikmu kau ada jam tambahan kuliah pagi, makanya aku ke sini! Tapi waktu aku sampai semua kelas kosong! Kakiku sampai bengkak karena memutar-mutar gedung ini mencarimu!" seru Victoria, lalu melepas high heels nya dan menunjukkan kakinya dan memerah dan membengkak.

"Aku memang ada jam tambahan kuliah pagi kok." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Jam tambahan pagi apa! Kenapa kau membohongiku! Jangan-jangan kau menyuruh Taemin bohong ya?!" tuduh Victoria.

"Aku memang ada jam tambahan kuliah pagi! Yaitu jam tambahan dari Umma untuk pelajaran memasak! Kau tahu sendiri kan aku parah sekali dalam memasak!"

Victoria berdecak kesal. "Untuk apa juga kau memasak? Kalau kau menikah denganku nanti kan kau tidak perlu memasak!"

"Memangnya kau juga bisa memasak? Sudah, aku mau masuk. Dua puluh menit lagi kelasku dimulai."

Victoria mencekal lengan Kyuhyun, membuat sang empunya lengan menatap Victoria lelah.

"Vic, lepaskan." Kata Kyuhyun tegas.

Victoria menggeleng. "Aku juga mau tanya! Kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang ke kafe biasa? Aku menunggumu dua jam, Kyu!" seru Victoria marah.

"Aku kan bekerja. Kemarin aku juga tidak bilang mau datang. Kau sudah buru-buru pergi kan."

Victoria menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan kesal. Sejurus kemudian dia mengaduh kesakitan. Dia lupa kalau dia tidak sedang memakai senjata andalannya, yaitu high heels. Akibatnya kakinya jadi merah-merah karena terlalu keras dihantamkan pada tanah.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya." Kata Kyuhyun santai, meninggalkan Victoria yang masih sibuk dengan kakinya yang bengkak dan memerah itu.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

"Terima kasih." Kata Zhoumi.

Zhoumi keluar dari loket pembayaran dan menghampiri Henry yang menunggunya di kursi tunggu. Zhoumi baru saja menyelesaikan administrasi pembayaran rumah sakit Sungmin. Henry berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Zhoumi.

"Ayo kita kembali, Siwon, Kibum, dan Sungmin pasti sudah menunggu." Ajak Henry.

Zhoumi mengangguk dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke kamar rawat Sungmin. Sesampainya di kamar rawat Sungmin, benar saja, semua sudah siap.

"Sudah siap semua?" tanya Zhoumi.

Siwon, Kibum, dan Sungmin mengangguk. Di tangan Siwon sudah ada satu tas besar yang berisi baju-baju Sungmin dan Sungmin pun sudah duduk manis di tepi tempat tidur. Sedangkan Kibum, seperti biasa sedang membaca buku yang tebalnya seperti Kamus Oxford.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Zhoumi.

Bersama-sama, kelima orang itu meninggalkan ruang rawat itu. Sungmin merasa sedikit sedih karena kamar itu mempunyai banyak kenangan baginya. Dia mengikat cinta dengan Kyuhyun di kamar itu dan sungguh, tempat itu akan selalu jadi tempat yang diingatnya.

Mereka berlima masuk ke dalam limusin yang telah menunggu di depan gedung rumah sakit. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sungmin hampir lupa rasanya naik mobil mewah karena sudah hampir dua minggu tidak naik mobil.

Limusin mewah itu pun memasuki gerbang rumah keluarga Tan yang mewah. Sungmin menjerit senang karena kembali ke rumahnya.

"Merindukan rumah, eh?" tanya Siwon, mengusap-usap rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja! Rasanya seperti dua tahun tidak pulang ke rumah!"

Limusin berhenti tepat di depan bangunan rumah. Sungmin langsung melompat turun. Pintu rumah terbuka dan tampaklah jejeran pelayan dir rumah keluarga Tan menyambut kedatangannya.

"Aaaaah missing home like crazy!" seru Sungmin senang.

Sungmin tidak mempedulikan acara penyambutan itu. Dia langsung naik ke lantai dua dan segera masuk ke kamarnya. Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjangnya yang berukuran king size itu.

Zhoumi dan Siwon menyusul tak lama kemudian. Mereka berdua tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Sungmin.

"Merindukan kamarmu juga?" tanya Zhoumi.

"SANGAAAAT!"

Kemudian Kibum dan Henry muncul. Mereka berdua menghampiri Sungmin dan ikut berbaring di ranjang Sungmin.

"Tidak akan ada acara kabur-kaburan lagi kan?" goda Henry.

Sungmin meninju pelan lengan Henry lalu bangkit dan duduk. "Ah, unnie jangan begitu. Walau kabur kan aku bisa bertemu Kyuhyun.."

Kibum melempar Sungmin dengan bantal. Sungmin cemberut.

"Ah unnie! Jangan nakal! Nanti tidak kurestui kau menikah dengan Siwon Oppa!" ancam Sungmin.

Siwon yang mendengar itu langsung melepar Sungmin dengan bantal yang tadi dilempar Kibum.

"Hei kelinci bandel! Kenapa bawa-bawa namaku!"

Sungmin tertawa. "Aku tidak mau tahu ah, pokoknya aku senang sekali berada di rumah!"

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Kyuhyun memasuki kelas aransemen musik dan menemukan sudah banyak mahasiswa yang datang. Kyuhyun bergegas menghampiri tiga sahabatnya.

"Ya Kyu, hari ini ada murid baru loh!" kata Donghae.

Kyuhyun melempar tasnya ke kursi. "Gila apa? Ini kan bukan tahun ajaran baru kenapa ada murid baru?"

"Ya kan bisa, Kyu." Balas Yesung.

"Kyu, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah mengaransemen lagu yang diberikan Sooman songsaenim kemarin?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Karena lagu itu sangat sesuai dengan perasaanku sekarang. Jadi aku bersemangat sekali mengaransemen lagunya. Aku sangat yakin aku akan dapat nilai A+." Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Eunhyuk bersorak. "Tapi itu kan lagi cinta! Kau sedang jatuh cinta? Apa malah kau sudah pacaran?!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kalau kalian tahu pacarku, kalian akan tercengang."

"Selevel dengan Victoria Song atau apa?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penasaran. Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Yesung sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak Sekolah Dasar dan tentu saja mereka tahu seluk beluk dunia percintaan Kyuhyun. Termasuk saat Kyuhyun berpacaran dengan Victoria Song.

"Nanti saja lah. Kalau kalian mengenalnya, kujamin kalian akan kaget."

Baru saja Donghae akan membuka mulut, Sooman sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Sontak semua mahasiswa langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Sebelum memulai pelajaran, ada baiknya kalian menyambut teman baru kalian. Silahkan masuk."

Semua mata menatap ke arah pintu masuk. Pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang gadis yang membuat hati hampir semua lelaki di kelas berdebar-debar.

Kyuhyun sendiri hampir mati kaku melihat siapa yang datang.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya..."

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

Yak dan chapter depan akan author update kilat yaitu hari SELASA karena hari itu hari ulang tahun author hahaha :D

Author ngebut ngetik ini yah soalnya tadi abis lomba band di sekolah dan apesnya author dipaksa jadi vocalis oleh teman-teman sekelas -_- Nanti videonya author upload di Youtube deh, tapi eh jangan ding. Soalnya pas author nyanyi itu pake baju yang gak banget hahaha -_-

Revisi : baru ada 4 review dan dua di antaranya sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun -_- author ulang tahunnya besok Selasa, bukan hari ini -_-


	10. Chapter 10

HARD LIFE and LOVE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Sungmin adalah anak bungsu dari Presiden Direktur Tan Group. Manja sekali. Tapi di saat dia bertemu Kyuhyun, seorang penyanyi di cafe, dia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Untuk mendekati Kyuhyun, akhirnya dia menyembunyikan identitasnya. KyuMin Genderswitch! Ada ZhouRy, SiBum, 2Min tapi hanya sebagai selingan saja :D Add Facebook Wanjeonhan KShop ya!

HARD LIFE and LOVE

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Krystal Song. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian dan mohon bantuannya."

Donghae langsung menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, menatap tiga sahabatnya yang terdiri dari dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kenapa DIA juga ada di sini?" bisik Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan menunduk lemas. Dilihat dari nama marganya saja sudah bisa diketahui Krystal adalah adik dari Victoria. Dan perlu digarisbawahi, Kyuhyun juga pernah mengalami hubungan percintaan dengan Krystal.

Sebenarnya tidak tepat disebut hubungan percintaan, karena mereka berdua tidak sempat berpacaran. Kyuhyun bersahabat dengan Krystal sejak kelas 2 Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Krystal adalah adik kelas Kyuhyun. Itu semua dikarenakan Kyuhyun bersekolah di SMP yang berbeda dengan Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Yesung sehingga Kyuhyun tidak punya sahabat. Kemudian dia menemukan Krystal dan mereka bersahabat. Mereka berdua sangat akrab sampai dikira berpacaran. Keluarga Kyuhyun pun sangat menyukai Krystal.

Tapi apa daya, ketika kelas 1 Sekolah Menengah Atas, untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Victoria yang selama ini bersekolah di Perancis. Dan entah mengapa, tali persahabatan antara Kyuhyun dan Krystal perlahan-lahan mulai renggang. Kyuhyun lebih akrab dengan Victoria. Krystal pun sudah mulai menjauh dari keduanya. Dan sampai setahun setelahnya, Victoria menyatakan cintanya pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Krystal yang kecewa pun memutuskan pergi dari Korea menuju ke Amerika Serikat, jauh meninggalkan Victoria dan Kyuhyun. Awal Krystal pergi, Kyuhyun sangat terpukul karena kehilangan sahabatnya. Dia juga sangat merasa bersalah karena menyebabkan Krystal sedih dan akhirnya meninggalkannya. Tapi bujuk rayu Victoria yang bak setan bisa mengatasi semuanya dan Kyuhyun pun bisa melepaskan Krystal walau ada bagian dari hatinya yang tidak rela.

Saat Kyuhyun putus dengan Victoria, Kyuhyun benar-benar berharap Krystal akan kembali. Tapi Krystal tak pernah kembali dan akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menjalani hidupnya tanpa Victoria maupun Krystal, sampai akhirnya dia bertemu Sungmin.

Dan kini di saat dia sudah punya Sungmin, Victoria dan Krystal malah sama-sama datang dan keduanya berpotensi besar menghancurkan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sudah susah payah mereka bangun.

"Tuhan benar-benar memberiku cobaan.." kata Kyuhyun lirih.

Yesung menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun, mencoba memberinya semangat, tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja karena Kyuhyun tetap diam.

"Kyu, kau harus semangat." Bisik Yesung.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Mata kuliah aransemen musik pun selesai. Kyuhyun bergegas menarik ketiga sahabatnya keluar dari kelas sebelum Krystal sempat menyapanya. Kyuhyun mengajak ketiga sahabatnya ke tempat favorit mereka, atap gedung.

Atap gedung adalah tempat favorit pertama mereka di kampus. Saat menjadi mahasiswa baru, saat mengalami masa-masa orientasi, Kyuhyun pernah dihukum dan dia memutuskan kabur. Kaki Kyuhyun akhirnya membawanya ke atap dan dia menemukan kedamaian di atap. Walaupun akhirnya seniornya berhasil menemukan Kyuhyun dan menghukumnya habis-habisan.

Di atap, Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menatap langit. Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Yesung hanya menatapnya prihatin.

"Kenapa dia baru kembali sekarang? Kenapa bukan dulu?!" seru Kyuhyun frustasi. "Aku sudah punya Sungmin sekarang! Aku tidak perlu dua Song itu lagi!" serunya lagi.

Kemudian Kyuhyun menjerit. Meluapkan segala perasaan yang ada di hatinya. Sedih, kecewa, marah, dan senang bercampur menjadi satu. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasannya yang abstrak.

"Lalu aku harus bilang apa pada Sungmin? Sungmin bisa mengerti masalah Victoria tetapi dia tidak akan bisa mengerti masalah Krystal! Dia akan menganggapku laki-laki brengsek!"

Eunhyuk yang notabene adalah satu-satunya perempuan di dalam geng itu mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang. Donghae yang merupakan kekasih Eunhyuk agak sedikit tersentak, tapi dia diam saja karena dia tahu hanya itulah cara untuk membuat Kyuhyun tenang. Dipeluk dari belakang.

"Kita bisa atasi semuanya, Kyu.. Kita bisa.." kata Eunhyuk lembut.

Kyuhyun terisak pelan dalam pelukan Eunhyuk. Bersahabat dengan Eunhyuk sejak Taman Kanak-Kanak telah membuatnya percaya pada Eunhyuk dan mempercayakan begitu banyak hal pada Eunhyuk.

"Kita bisa jelaskan pada Sungmin pelan-pelan. Aku, Donghae, dan Yesung akan membantumu. Sungmin pasti bisa mengerti.." kata Eunhyuk lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Kumohon, kalian harus bantu aku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghadapinya sendirian. Aku takut Sungmin akan marah padaku."

"Tentu, Kyu.. Tentu.."

Donghae dan Yesung hanya bisa melihat dalam diam, membantu dengan doa. Bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun sejak Taman Kanak-Kanak membuat mereka mengerti Kyuhyun luar-dalam. Kyuhyun memang seseorang yang tegar dan kuat, tetapi jika dihadapkan dengan masalah cinta, dia akan lemah.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Rumah sepi sekali. Hangeng, Zhoumi, dan Henry sudah kembali ke China. Sedangkan Heechul dan Siwon tentu saja sedang berada di kantor dan Kibum pasti sedang kuliah.

Kini Sungmin menyesali mengapa dia tidak masuk kuliah di tahun ajaran lalu. Biasanya dia menghabiskan hari hanya bersantai di depan televisi, shopping seharian, atau berada di salon menghabiskan waktu untuk mempercantik dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar bosan sampai-sampai lupa kalau Kyuhyun sedang kuliah.

To : Kyunnie

Kyu, aku bosan T.T Biasanya aku sedang bekerja di Perpustakaan.. Tapi sekarang aku hanya bisa tiduran di rumah saja. Datanglah ke rumah bersama Taemin, kita bisa bermain bersama!

Sungmin menekan tombol "send" dan dalam beberapa detik saja pesan itu sudah terkirim. Kemudian ponselnya bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk.

From : Kyunnie

Aku sedang kuliah, chagi ^^ Kita bisa bertemu nanti malam, datanglah ke kafe. Kutunggu!

Sungmin tersenyum membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun yang menurutnya romantis, padahal itu adalah kata-kata yang biasa.

Pintu kamar Sungmin diketuk.

"Masuk."

Pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah seorang pelayan. Dia membungkuk sopan pada Sungmin.

"Ruang tengah sudah disiapkan, nona." Katanya sopan.

Sungmin mendengus. "Aduh, aku malas menonton film. Aku ingin main di luar. Oh ya, begini saja! Kau kumpulkan seluruh pelayan dan suruh mereka berkumpul di halaman belakang! Kita akan main basket!" seru Sungmin senang.

Pelayan wanita itu mengangguk dan sekali lagi menunduk sebelum dia keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin bergegas mengganti bajunya dengan seragam basketnya saat SMA. Baju basket itu adalah baju basket istimewa karena milik Sungmin beda sendiri dengan milik temannya yang lain. Milik Sungmin memang sama-sama berwarna putih, tapi di pinggirannya diembos dengan warna emas dan nama serta nomor punggungnya pun ditulis dengan warna emas.

Setelah siap, Sungmin turun ke bawah dan menuju ke ruang olahraga yang isinya lengkap. Sungmin mengambil jaring yang berisi delapan bola basket dan dengan susah payah membawanya ke halaman belakang.

Di halaman belakang, hampir semua pelayan sudah berkumpul. Beberapa pelayan laki-laki membantu Sungmin membawakan bola basket.

"Nah, karena semua sudah berkumpul, mari kita bermain basket!" seru Sungmin senang.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Kuliahnya sudah berakhir. Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah pergi karena ada latihan dance, sedangkan Yesung seperti biasa pergi ke petshop, entah untuk membeli makanan kura-kura atau sekadar melihat-lihat kura-kura.

Kyuhyun memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Saat dia baru akan berdiri, sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Kyu ~"

Krystal menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam saja. Kejadiannya sama persis ketika Victoria yang datang dan memeluknya. Sepertinya kedua kakak beradik ini memang mempunyai banyak kemiripan walau mereka berdua tak mau mengakuinya.

"Kyu, ini aku Krystal! Apa kau tidak ingat padaku?" tanya Krystal setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tentu saja aku masih mengingatmu, Krystal-ssi. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu?"

"Ah, kenapa panggil begitu! Panggil Kryssi saja seperti dulu." Rajuk Krystal.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum tipis. "Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, Krystal. Aku tidak mau dianggap tidak sopan."

Krystal menepuk pelan lengan Kyuhyun. "Ah, kau ini! Seperti pada siapa saja. Biasa saja, panggil Kryssi saja!"

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu."

"Apa kau sudah bertemu kakakku? Dia kembali lebih dulu dari pada aku." Tanya Krytal.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya, aku bertemu dengannya dan aku berharap aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Mengapa?"

"Simpel. Hubungan cinta antara aku dan dia sudah berakhir. Memang kami bisa menjadi teman, tapi sifat kakakmu membuatku risih."

Krystal tertawa pelan. "Vic unnie bisa marah besar jika mengetahuimu mengatakan ini."

"Dia tidak akan mengetahui ini, asal kau tidak mengadukannya."

Krystal tertawa dan menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak, Kyu! Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengannya sejak aku kembali kemarin!"

"Apakah dia tidak pulang?"

"Katanya dia tidur di hotel."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Keluarga Song memang mempunyai jaringan hotel mewah yang bagus dan tersebar di seantero Korea.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Kulihat kau masih bersama geng mu?" tanya Krystal.

"Ya, tentu. Aku baik-baik saja bersama mereka. Dan juga bersama seseorang yang membuatku bahagia setiap waktu." Kata Kyuhyun tegas.

Krystal tertegun. "Seseorang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kekasihku sekarang. Dan kalau boleh aku permisi, aku mau pulang dulu. Adikku menunggu dijemput."

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Krystal sendirian. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Krystal bisa lebih licik dari pada kakaknya.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Kyuhyun menghentikan motornya di depan gerbang sekolah Taemin. Dia mengirim pesan pada Taemin dan tak berapa lama kemudian Taemin pun keluar bersama Minho.

"Maafkan aku, 'Min, aku tak bisa mengantarkanmu." Kata Minho penuh sesal.

Taemin menggeleng. "Tak apa, lagi pula ada Kyuhyun Oppa. Aku aman ada di tangannya. Kau konsentrasilah pada pekerjaanmu! Semangat!"  
Taemin menerima helm dari Kyuhyun dan kemudian naik ke atas motor.

"Kami duluan, Minho!" seru Kyuhyun, lalu melajukan motornya.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah. Taemin bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan motornya.

Setelah Kyuhyun selesai dengan motornya, dia menyusul Taemin masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi kali ini dia tidak langsung masuk ke kamarnya melainkan masuk ke kamar Taemin.

"Aish, Oppa! Ketuk dulu!" gerutu Taemin kesal.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, melainkan langsung tiduran di ranjang Taemin. Taemin yang melihat ada yang aneh pada kakaknya pun ikut berbaring di samping kakaknya.

"Ada apa, Oppa?"

"Dia kembali."

Sebagai saksi hidup dari perjalanan cinta Kyuhyun, tentunya Taemin sangat mengerti seluk-beluk cerita percintaan Kyuhyun. Dan kini, dia mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

"Maksud Oppa, Krystal unnie?" tanya Taemin hati-hati.

"Ya. Dan dia jadi murid di Kyunghee, satu jurusan denganku. Taemin, aku benar-benar frustasi. Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Yesung sudah berjanji akan membantuku untuk menjelaskan pada Sungmin. Tapi aku sendiri masih tak mengerti bagaimana cara aku akan menjelaskan pada Sungmin." Kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Oppa, Oppa sudah mengenal Sungmin unnie kan? Dia bukan gadis yang susah, kau hanya perlu memanjakannya sedikit dan dia pasti akan luluh. Kau beritahu baik-baik, jangan dengan ekspresi muka menyedihkan. Beritahu padanya dengan ekspresi muka yang gembira, nanti kan dia meresponnya dengan gembira juga."

"Begitu?"

"Tentu saja! Oppa harus coba itu. Dari pada nanti dua Song bersaudara itu menganggu hubungan Oppa dengan Sungmin unnie. Pilih mana coba?"

Kyuhyun diam. "Tentu saja aku pilih cara pertama."

"Oppa harus semangat. Jujur aku lebih suka punya Sungmin unnie sebagai kakak ipar dari pada Victoria unnie atau pun Krystal unnie."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau harus doakan Oppa mu yang tampan ini agar aku bisa menggapai cita dan cintaku."

"Selalu, Oppa."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Setelah menghabiskan satu jam penuh bertapa di kamar mandi, Sungmin mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah cantik dan rapi. Dress warna putih selutut dan pita pink yang dia pasang di rambutnya membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik.

Ada apakah gerangan Sungmin ribut di depan cermin dan menghabiskan waktu lama di kamar mandi? Itu karena hari ini Sungmin akan pergi ke Rainbow Cafe, sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun. Dan karena tadi dia menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain basket, tentunya bau keringat melekat pada tubuhnya dan dia membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menghilangkan bau keringat itu. Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun mencium bau keringatnya.

Tapi kali ini dia tidak akan pergi sendiri. Karena saat Sungmin berkata pada Kibum lewat telepon dia akan ke Rainbow Cafe, Kibum langsung menjerit minta ikut. Alasannya, waktu pertama kali dia datang ke Rainbow Cafe, dia tidak sempat menikmati apa-apa karena Sungmin terlanjur pingsan. Nah, kalau Kibum ikut tentu saja Siwon juga ikut. Sungmin harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Siwon dan Kibum adalah satu paket.

"Sungmin, sudah?" tanya Kibum yang tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu.

Sungmin mengangguk dan menyambar tas tangannya. "Yuk."

Bersama-sama mereka berdua turun dan menemukan Siwon sudah menunggu di dalam mobil. Sungmin masuk ke kursi belakang dan membiarkan Kibum duduk di samping Siwon. Tentunya Sungmin cukup tahu diri untuk tidak meminta duduk di depan seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan.

Siwon mulai mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di Rainbow Cafe. Di bagian luar kafe sudah banyak mobil dan motor berjajar. Mereka bertiga turun setelah memarkir mobil dan berjalan masuk ke kafe.

Pelayan kafe yang notabene sudah mengenal Sungmin langsung membawa mereka ke salah satu meja yang enak dan strategis. Sekarang setelah identitasnya terbongkar, sifat semua karyawan kafe langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Mereka yang tadinya meremehkan Sungmin kini malah menghormati dan mengagung-agungkannya.

Sungmin sendiri tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan sikap semua pelayan di kafe. Seminggu bergaul dengan mereka membuat Sungmin bisa menilai tipe seperti apa mereka itu. Ada yang tulus berteman dengannya tapi banyak juga yang menghormatinya karena ingin mendapatkan cipratan sedikit dari kekayaan Tan Group.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Kibum.

"Spaghetti bolognaise dan minumnya chocolate float." Kata Sungmin cepat, menyebutkan menu favoritnya.

Kibum buru-buru menuliskan pesanan di kertas pesanan dan memberikannya pada salah satu pelayan yang lewat.

Jam menunjukkan pukul enam dan kemudian para anggota band sudah mulai muncul. Sungmin melambai pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun balas melambai sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, dasar kalian seperti sepasang kekasih yang lama tak berjumpa." Kata Kibum.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Ah, biarlah!"

"Makanya jangan ganggu mereka, Kibum. Anak kecil kalau pacaran kan lucu." Goda Siwon.

Sungmin memukul pelan lengan kakaknya yang berotot sambil tersenyum.

"Oppa jahat."

"Kali ini saya akan menyanyikan lagu khusus untuk kekasih saya yang datang hari ini. Ini adalah lagu cinta barat favoritnya, yaitu Endless Love." Kata Kyuhyun.

Sontak suasana riuh pun langsung tercipta di dalam kafe. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya tertawa dan meminta agar band segera memainkan musiknya.

Mata Sungmin tak pernah lepas dari Kyuhyun selama Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu favoritnya, Endless Love. Dia tak ingin kehilangan momen sekecil apa pun.

Setelah Kyuhyun menyanyikan Endless Love, tiba-tiba saja Krystal maju. Kyuhyun terkejut karena dia tidak tahu Krystal datang. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Krystal mengetahui di mana dia bekerja.

"Terima kasih untuk kekasih saya Kyuhyun yang telah menyanyikan lagu ini untuk saya. Bukankah dia sangat romantis?" kata Krystal.

Kyuhyun bergegas merebut mikrofon dari Victoria.

"Aduh, bukan bukan! Ini salah paham!"

Seluruh kafe langsung riuh. Tapi lain suasananya dengan meja nomor 25 yang diliputi dengan aura suram.

"Sialan, dia punya kekasih lain?" kata Siwon geram.

"Aish! Kyuhyun menyebalkan!" seru Kibum.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa diam dan menatap marah ke arah Krystal, karena dia tahu siapa Krystal sebenarnya dan dia tahu bagaimana hubungan Krystal dengan Kyuhyun dahulu.

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

Kenapa banyak yang minta video aku pas nyanyi di upload -_-

Terima kasih sekali buat kalian yang di chap kemarin sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun buat aku walaupun aku baru ulang tahun hari ini :)

Semoga semuanya jadi nyata ya, Amin!

Btw aku baru 15th hahaha :D

Maafkan chapter ini pendek karena aku sudah capek banget dan ini juga nyambi nulis My Teacher Is My (Ex)Boyfriend.

Jangan lupa add Wanjeonhan KShop ya, tadi aku upload foto asli diriku di sana menggunakan bando Hyuna TroubleMaker :p


	11. Chapter 11

HARD LIFE and LOVE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Sungmin adalah anak bungsu dari Presiden Direktur Tan Group. Manja sekali. Tapi di saat dia bertemu Kyuhyun, seorang penyanyi di cafe, dia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Untuk mendekati Kyuhyun, akhirnya dia menyembunyikan identitasnya. KyuMin Genderswitch! Ada ZhouRy, SiBum, 2Min tapi hanya sebagai selingan saja :D Add Facebook Wanjeonhan KShop ya!

AN : Ada yang bilang kalo ini ceritanya muter-muter. Hahahaha karena aku pengen ceritanya jadi panjang :P

HARD LIFE and LOVE

FLASHBACK

Sehari setelah Sungmin pulang ke rumahnya, Taemin datang menemuinya dan mengatakan akan menceritakan sesuatu yang penting padanya.

"Ada apa, Taemin?" tanya Sungmin setelah mereka berdua ada di kamarnya yang terkunci rapat.

"Sungmin unnie sudah tahu tentang Victoria unnie kan?" tanya Taemin sambil melihat-lihat isi lemari baju Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Unnie kuceritakan sesuatu ya, tapi unnie jangan bilang pada Oppa kalau aku menceritakan ini pada unnie. Wah, baju yang ini bagus sekali!" kata Taemin sambil menarik keluar sebuah gaun berwarna merah marun.

"Tentu saja. Oh, itu aku beli di Perancis waktu itu."

"Unnie tahu kan kalau Vic unnie punya adik?" tanya Taemin, mengembalikan gaun itu ke dalam lemari baju Sungmin yang super besar.

"Ya, Krystal kan? Aku tak mengenalnya sebaik aku mengenal Vic unnie karena dia pendiam sekali."

"Victoria unnie dulu berpacaran dengan Oppa bukan dengan cara yang wajar. Dulu, Oppa bersahabat dengan adik Vic unnie, yaitu Krystal unnie. Mereka dekat sekali, aku pun sangat menyukai Krystal unnie. Tapi kemudian Oppa bertemu dengan Vic unnie dan mereka berdua jadi dekat. Oppa meninggalkan Krystal unnie. Lalu Oppa berpacaran dengan Vic unnie dan Krystal unnie marah. Dia pergi ke Amerika." Jelas Taemin, duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sungmin.

"Singkatnya, Krystal menyukai Kyuhyun?"

Taemin menjentikkan jarinya. "Tepat! Dan waktu Oppa putus dengan Vic unnie, aku membuka Twitternya Krystal unnie dan dia menulis tweet banyak sekali yang menyatakan kegembiraannya. Dan sekarang dia pasti tahu Vic unnie sudah kembali ke Korea dan Krystal unnie tidak akan pernah membiarkan Oppa jatuh ke pelukan Vic unnie lagi. Dua bersaudara itu akan perang besar memperebutkan Kyuhyun Oppa. Aku tahu karena lagi-lagi dia menulis di Twitternya yang menyatakan dia akan mendapatkan Oppa dengan cara apa pun. Dan kesimpulannya, dicampakkan oleh Oppa dan Vic unnie telah menimbulkan pribadi berbeda pada dirinya. Aku sudah berusaha mengenal teman-temannya di Amerika sana melalui Twitter dan mereka semua bilang Krystal unnie itu licik." Kata Taemin kesal.

"Yah, dan keduanya tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah punya kekasih." Kata Sungmin dengan muka muram.

"Maka dari itu kita harus bekerja sama menjauhkan Oppa dari kedua nenek sihir itu! Mati pun aku tidak rela kalau Oppa jatuh ke pelukan salah satu dari mereka!" seru Taemin berapi-api.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjaga Kyuhyun! Dia milikku sekarang dan dua orang itu hanya masa lalunya!" kata Sungmin tegas.

Kyuhyun miliknya, dan sekali miliknya akan tetap menjadi miliknya.

FLASHBACK END

Kyuhyun yang panik segera membawa Krystal turun dari panggung entah menuju ke mana. Siwon bangkit tapi dicegah oleh Sungmin.

"Apa? Oppa mau ke sana sekarang dan menonjoknya!" seru Siwon.

"Oppa, tak bisakah Oppa lihat gadis itu siapa?"

"Memangnya siapa?"

"Krystal Song!"

Siwon terpaku. Kibum dengan lembut langsung menariknya untuk duduk kembali. Kemudian pelayan datang dan membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Dia akan merebut Kyuhyun lagi, Oppa. Dia tidak mau Kyuhyun jatuh ke tangan Victoria unnie lagi." Kata Sungmin.

"Krystal juga mantan kekasih Kyuhyun? Waw anak itu benar-benar hebat. Victoria dan Krystal.." tanya Siwon.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Bukan, Oppa. Krystal itu sahabatnya Kyuhyun, tapi Krystal menyukai Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun pacaran dengan kakaknya, Krystal marah dan dia pergi ke Amerika, kan? Dia tahu Vic unnie telah kembali ke Korea jadi dia kembali ke Korea untuk memastikan Kyuhyun tidak berpacaran dengan Vic unnie lagi. Dia ingin Kyuhyun menjadi miliknya." Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Kibum.

"Taemin." Jawab Sungmin singkat lalu mulai menyantap spaghettinya.

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya akan tetap mempertahankan Kyuhyun dan aku tidak peduli jika Krystal akan melakukan segala cara untuk merebut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sekarang milikku dan aku tidak akan melepaskannya."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

"Gantikan aku menyanyi dulu!" kata Kyuhyun pada salah satu anggota band nya.

Kyuhyun bergegas membawa Krystal ke ruang karyawan yang untungnya sepi.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Kyuhyun marah.

Krystal tersenyum licik. "Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku hanya berterimakasih karena kau telah menyanyikan lagu yang indah untukku. Endless Love.. Tahukah kau bahwa impianku adalah ada seorang lelaki menyanyikan lagu itu hanya untukku?

Kyuhyun mendecih. "Untukmu? Sudahlah Krystal jangan bermimpi! Kita tak ada apa-apa."

"Mimpi? Kyu, aku menunggumu selama bertahun-tahun dan sekarang kau mau membuangku begitu saja? Tidak akan Kyu, tidak akan!" seru Krystal marah.

"Dengar, aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi dulu, denganku dan Victoria. Tapi kumohon sekarang jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

Krystal tertawa hambar. "Masalahmu dengan kakakku yang licik itu? Dia licik sekali, sekali lihat langsung merebutmu. Dan mati pun aku tidak akan membiarkan kau jatuh lagi pada kakakku! Apa aku terlambat? Apa memang benar kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Tentu saja! Apa kau pikir aku berbohong! Aku tidak licik sepertimu!" seru Kyuhyun marah.

"Dengar ya! Aku mencintaimu sejak kita mulai bersahabat dan aku masih sangat mencintaimu sampai sekarang! Sudah bertahun-tahun! Aku tetap mencintaimu kan? Walaupun kau sempat berpacaran dengan kakakku! Tidakkah kau bisa memberiku kesempatan untuk bersama denganmu lagi? Bukan sebagai sahabat tetapi sebagai kekasih?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng tegas. "Kita masi bisa bersahabat, Krystal. Tapi kita tidak bisa menjalin cinta. Aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih dan aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak mau melepaskannya hanya demi dirimu!"

"SIAPA GADIS ITU? KENAPA KAU LEBIH MEMILIH GADIS DESA RENDAHAN DARIPADA AKU? SEORANG KRYSTAL SONG ANAK KONGLOMERAT TERNAMA?!" seru Krystal marah, amarahnya meledak-ledak.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah. "Krys, sudahlah. Kau tidak ada urusan dengannya.."

"AKU ADA URUSAN DENGANNYA! BERANINYA DIA MEREBUTMU DARIKU! AKU HARUS ME – "

"Dia Sungmin." Potong Kyuhyun.

Krystal menghentikan omelannya. "Sungmin? Sungmin siapa maksudmu? Bukan Tan Sungmin kan?" tanya Krystal cepat.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Memang siapa lagi Sungmin yang kau kenal?"

Krystal menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi ketidakpercayaan di wajah Krystal.

"Tidak mungkin! Sungmin? Tidak mungkin kau pacaran dengannya! Bagaimana kau mengenalnya? Tidak, tidak mungkin!"  
"Terserah kalau tidak percaya. Aku mau ke depan, band ku membutuhkanku." Kata Kyuhyun sembari meninggalkan Krystal.

Kyuhyun kembali ke panggung. Untung saja saat itu band nya sudah selesai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"Saya kembali lagi, maafkan atas ketidaknyamanan tadi." Kata Kyuhyun meminta maaf.

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Sungmin dan tersenyum manis, yang dibalas Sungmin dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin." Kata Kyuhyun pelan, lalu memberi kode pada band untuk memulai lagu.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Meskipun bukan seorang mahasiswa di Kyunghee University, tapi tak ada salahnya kan, jika Sungmin berjalan-jalan di Kyunghee? Sungmin sangat menikmati perjalanannya di Kyunghee University, yang dianggap sebagai universitas paling indah di Korea. Dan Sungmin mengakui julukan itu benar adanya. Saat pertama kali masuk dia hampir mengira bahwa dia salah masuk, karena dikiranya Kyunghee University adalah deretan hotel berbintang lima. Maklum, setiap jalan-jalan Sungmin tidak pernah memperhatikan apa yang ada di sepanjang jalan.

Mengingat kepribadian Sungmin yang berubah drastis setelah seminggu menjalani hidup sendirian, kini Sungmin tak mau lagi menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Tiap hari ada saja yang dilakukannya. Misalnya mengunjungi perpustakaan kota dan mengunjungi setiap panti asuhan di Seoul, menjadi donatur tetap di beberapa panti asuhan.

Beberapa orang mahasiswa yang melihat Sungmin pun segera berbisik-bisik heboh. Tentu saja kini mereka mengenal Sungmin lebih baik. Jangan lupakan saat Sungmin di rumah sakit dan berita di TV dipenuhi oleh Sungmin dan mengapa dia bisa sakit.

Niat Sungmin mengunjungi Kyunghee karena dia ingin masuk ke universitas ini tahun ajaran depan. Tentunya di jurusan yang sama dengan kekasihnya yaitu Post Modern Music. Dia sudah membicarakan ini dengan Ayah dan Ibunya yang mereka menyetujuinya. Sungmin pun sudah memperdalam kemampuannya bermusik demi masuk Kyunghee University.

Sungmin mendekati dua orang mahasiswa yang sedari tadi sibuk berbisik-bisik sambil melihat ke arahnya.

"Permisi.. Gedung Fakultas Musik ada di mana ya?" tanya Sungmin sopan.

Gadis yang memakai sweater pink langsung menjawab. "Mau kami antarkan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Anda Tan Sungmin kan?" tanya gadis yang memakai hoodie biru saat mereka bertiga berjalan.

Sungmin kembali mengangguk. "Ya. Aku Tan Sungmin."

"Tak kukira anda cantik sekali.." kata Gadis Hoodie Biru.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" tanya Gadis Sweater Pink.

"Aku ingin melihat-lihat Kyunghee karena aku ingin kuliah di sini untuk tahun ajaran baru, beberapa bulan lagi."

"Benarkah? Fakultas apa?" tanya Gadis Sweater Pink dengan penuh antusias.

"Musik."

"Musik? Masuk ke fakultas musik sangat susah. Aku pernah ikut tesnya dan aku gagal. Jadinya aku masuk di Seni dan Desain." Kata Gadis Hoodie Biru.

"Tekadku sudah bulat untuk masuk ke Fakultas Musik dan aku harus bisa." Kata Sungmin tegas.

Mereka bertiga meneruskan perjalanan. Sepanjang perjalanan kedua gadis itu terus ribut memberitahukan pada Sungmin segala sesuatu yang ada di Kyunghee. Sungmin sangat menikmatinya, rasanya seperti tur mengelilingi Kyunghee.

Ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di depan Gedung Fakultas Musik, Sungmin mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka dan kemudian dia masuk ke dalam gedung.

Begitu Sungmin masuk ke dalam gedung, sontak saja semua yang ada di dalam gedung langsung berbisik-bisik. Sungmin jadi sebal sendiri karena dia tidak bisa pergi ke mana pun tanpa diperhatikan.

Sungmin belok ke kanan dan menyusuri koridor, siapa tahu dia bisa bertemu Kyuhyun. Tapi bukan Kyuhyun yang ditemuinya, melainkan Krystal.

"Sungmin!" pekik Krystal.

Sungmin yang tidak menyangka akan bertemu Krystal hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. Dia tahu Krystal ini licik dan dia harus berjaga-jaga.

"Kau sedang apa di sini? Kau kuliah di sini? Katanya kau belum mau kuliah!" Krystal memberondong Sungmin dengan pertanyaan.

"Lebih tepatnya belum. Tahun ajaran baru aku mau kuliah di sini." Jawab Sungmin.

"Wah, fakultas apa? Musik ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kita satu fakultas kalau begitu!" pekik Krystal senang.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Dia tahu keramahan Krystal ini hanya topeng semata. Di balik topeng itu telah menunggu sosok Krystal yang asli. Yang licik dan jahat, tentu saja.

"Jadi kau ke sini untuk meninjau universitas begitu? Tenang, kau tidak akan kecewa karena Kyunghee keren sekali! Mulai dari bangunannya, dosennya, mata kuliahnya, sampai mahasiswanya semua keren!" seru Krystal.

"Jadi itu alasanmu meninggalkan Columbia dan malah ke Kyunghee? Kenapa banting setirnya jauh sekali? Kan di Columbia kau ada di Teknik dan Sains Terapan Yayasan Fu ke Musik." Tanya Sungmin.

Krystal tersenyum. Memang dasarnya Krystal ini tidak bodoh. Dia bahkan jauh lebih pintar dari kakaknya. Mungkin karena bidang mereka berdua berbeda. Krystal menekuni Sains dan Teknik sedangkan Victoria menekuni bidang Fashion Design. Entah siapa nanti yang akan meneruskan Song Group jika kedua pewarisnya saja sama sekali tidak tahu soal bisnis.

Yang membuat Sungmin heran adalah Krystal sama sekali tidak mengerti musik tapi dia masuk ke Jurusan Post Modern Music. Alasannya hanya satu, Kyuhyun. Dan dia masuk ke Kyunghee bukan karena kepintarannya tapi karena Ayahnya membayar sejumlah uang pada Kyunghee.

"Yah, aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang beda saja." Kata Krystal.

"Kau tak ada kelas? Kenapa kau malah bebas berjalan-jalan denganku?"

Krystal melirik jam tangan Rolex yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dia memekik pelan.

"Ah! Aku ada kelas! Aku duluan, ya!" seru Krystal sambil berlari meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan mulai melanjutkan turnya. Tapi sudah hampir satu jam dia berputar-putar mengelilingi gedung yang luas itu dan dia masih belum menemukan Kyuhyun. Bahkan sekarang Sungmin tidak bisa menemukan pintu keluar.

Karena kelelahan, Sungmin duduk di salah satu kursi dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, menulis pesan untuk Kyuhyun.

To : Kyunnie

Kyunnie di mana?

Lima menit kemudian, barulah Kyuhyun membalas.

From : Kyunnie

Aku ada di kelas, baru saja selesai. Memangnya kenapa? Ingin bertemu denganku?

To : Kyunnie

Aku di Kyunghee sejak dua jam yang lalu T.T Aku ada di gedung fakultasmu.

From : Kyunnie

APA? KAU ADA DI MANA SEKARANG? MEMANGNYA KAU TAHU SELUK BELUK GEDUNG?

Sungmin memutar kepalanya melihat ke sekeliling.

To : Kyunnie

Aku ada di depan kelas bertuliskan Ruang 6B. Dari tadi aku berkeliling tapi aku tidak menemukan jalan keluar. Bagaimana ini T.T

From : Kyunnie

Ya sudah aku ke sana sekarang! Tunggu aku di sana!

Sungmin menghela nafas. Dia mengeluarkan earphone dan mulai mendengarkan musik di ponselnya.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Kyuhyun membaca pesan dari Sungmin dan kemudian dia bergegas berdiri.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Yesung.

"Kekasihku ada di sini! Dia tidak tahu seluk beluk gedung! Katanya dia tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar!" seru Kyuhyun panik.

Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Yesung ikut berdiri.

"Ikut ya!" kata Yesung.

Mereka bertiga bergegas mengikuti Kyuhyun. Sesampainya di bagian tengah gedung, mereka menemukan seorang gadis tengah menunduk.

"Minnie!" seru Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Yesung kaget begitu melihat Sungmin.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun sekilas lalu berpaling menghadap Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Yesung.

"Annyeong! Kalian pasti sahabat Kyu ya? Kyu sudah cerita banyak tentang kalian. Tentang Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang suka menari dan juga tentang Yesung yang suka menyanyi." Kata Sungmin panjang lebar.

Eunhyuk maju mendekati Sungmin. "Waw.. Kau ternyata cantik sekali. Lebih cantik dari TV atau di fotomu.." kata Eunhyuk kagum.

Sungmin tertawa. "Ah, kau ada-ada saja. Kata Kyu kau pintar menari, nanti ajari aku ya?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja!"

Sungmin berpaling ke arah Kyu. "Kyu, apa kalian sudah selesai kuliah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Temani aku makan ya? Aku lapar sekali, sejak pagi tadi aku belum makan. Bersama Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Yesung juga. Aku yang bayar." Pinta Sungmin.

"Aku boleh bawa kekasihku?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba.

Sungmin menatap Yesung. "Ah, ajak saja dia!"

"Ya sudah, aku telepon dia dulu agar menemuiku di parkiran."

"Ayo kita makan di restoran Jepang. Hanayaka." Ajak Sungmin.

Mereka berlima berjalan menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil motor. Sesampainya mereka di tempat parkir, sudah menunggu seorang gadis cantik bertubuh mungil di samping motor Yesung.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menuju ke motor milik Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Eunhyuk menuju ke motor milik Donghae. Sedangkan Yesung menghampiri motornya.

Motor Kyuhyun memimpin. Iring-iringan tiga motor sport itu menuju ke arah timur. Setelah sepuluh menit perjalanan, mereka pun berhenti di depan sebuah rumah makan Jepang yang mewah.

"Sungmin, kau yakin? Ini mewah sekali." Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku sering kok makan di sini. Yuk."

Mereka berenam masuk dan duduk di pojokan. Pelayan membawakan menu dan mereka pun mulai memilih menu.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Kyunhyun yang memesan paling banyak makanan menyelesaikan makannya paling akhir. Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang kekenyangan.

"Oh iya, Ryeowook kau kuliah di jurusan apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya aku juga mau masuk Post Modern Music, tapi Seni dan Desain lebih menarik minatku." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Tahun ajaran baru nanti aku mau masuk Post Modern Music. Kalau saja nanti kau juga di sana, kita berenam kan bisa bersama-sama." Kata Sungmin.

"Aku memang berencana akan pindah jurusan. Tapi aku juga belum tahu, aku masih mencintai Seni dan Desain."

"Jurusan ganda saja bisa kan?"  
"Bisa sih tapi susah, konsentrasiku bisa terbagi."

Sungmin membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Aku mau bayar dulu. Kita mau di sini dulu atau langsung pulang?" tanya Sungmin.

"Pulang saja."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Setelah memarkir motornya di garasi, Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan menemukan Taemin yang sedang berlatih dance di ruang tamu.

"Latihan dance di ruang tamu lagi? Kamarmu kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Berantakan. Tadi teman-teman ke sini dan jadinya berantakan. Aku malas membersihkannya jadi aku latihan saja di sini." Jawab Taemin sambil tetap menari.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya lalu menuju ke kulkas. Kemudian suara Leeteuk terdengar dari tempat favoritnya, dapur.

"Tadi main dulu ya? Oh iya tadi bosmu menelepon katanya hari ini dan besok kau libur."

"Benarkah? Memang ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun senang.

"Katanya kafe mau disewa untuk acara ulang tahun. Kakak beradik, ulang tahunnya berbeda sehari. Mereka akan membawa band sendiri." Jawab Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun bersorak senang. Kebetulan sekali besok dan lusa dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Ini berarti dia bisa menghabiskan dua hari penuh bersama Sungmin!

Kyuhyun bergegas naik ke atas, ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun membuka laptopnya kemudian membuka akun Skype nya. Sialnya, Krystal sedang online dan Krystal langsung mencoba untuk melakukan video call dengan Kyuhyun, yang langsung ditolak oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menutup laptopnya karena tidak mau lama-lama berurusan dengan Krystal. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Sungmin.

"Annyeong, Minnie?"

_ "Ya Kyu. Ada apa?"_

"Besok dan lusa ada acara tidak?"

_"Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?"_

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan. Mau kan?"

_"Benarkah? Tentu saja! Jemput aku di rumah ya besok!"_

"Tentu, tunggu aku!"

Kyuhyun menutup telepon dan mendengar suara bel pintu. Tak lama kemudian Taemin muncul di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Oppa, Minho datang ke sini! Bersama Jessica unnie!"

"Lalu?"

"Oppa tidak mau berkenalan dengan Jessica unnie? Dia baik! Ayo turun dan berkenalan dengannya!"  
Dengan malas-malasan Kyuhyun ikut Taemin turun. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah malas berurusan dengan gadis konglomerat. Tiga gadis konglomerat dalam hidupnya sudah sangat membuatnya pusing apalagi ini ditambah seorang lagi.

Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang tamu dan menemukan Taemin dan Minho serta seorang gadis cantik yang tentunya adalah Jessica. Jessica langsung berdiri begitu melihat Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kau pasti Kyuhyun kekasihnya Krystal! Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Oppa?" kata Jessica senang.

Raut wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah. Dia sudah bisa menebak kalau Jessica adalah teman Krystal dan Krystal pasti memberitahunya jika Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa. "Maaf, tapi aku bukan kekasih Krystal. Kau bisa memanggilku Oppa."

Jessica ikut duduk. "Bukan? Tapi Krystal berkata padaku kekasihnya bernama Kim Kyuhyun, mantan kekasih dari Victoria unnie. Dan ketika Minho bercerita bahwa kakak kekasihnya bernama Kim Kyuhyun, aku langsung bersemangat untuk bisa bertemu denganmu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Krystal membohongimu habis-habisan. Aku bukan kekasihnya. Aku sudah punya kekasih dan itu bukan Krystal."

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Jessica penasaran.

"Kau kenal Tan Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jessica melongo tak percaya. "Kekasihmu Sungmin?"

"Oh, kau mengenal Sungmin?"

"Tentu saja kalau begitu! Hell, jadi Krystal berbohong? Kurang ajar sekali dia." Kata Jessica sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang pada noona, Kyuhyun hyung itu berpacaran dengan Sungmin noona." Timpal Minho.

Jessica mengacak-acak rambut Minho. "Ah, iya iya. Maaf noona tidak mempercayaimu."

"Jadi, sudah disewa brand mana lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Jessica tertawa. "Aku memutuskan untuk cuti sebentar dari dunia hiburan agar aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan adikku tercinta. Taemin bercerita banyak padaku kalau Minho ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku."

Minho langsung menyenggol kaki Jessica karena malu. "Noona sudahlah, jangan membuatku malu di depan hyung."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Tak apa."

"Aku akan ke rumah Sungmin setelah ini. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku rindu sekali padanya!" kata Jessica.

"Kalau begitu aku titip salam untuknya ya!"

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Sungmin menekan-nekan tombol pada remote TV nya dengan bosan. Acara di TV tidak ada yang menarik.

Pintu kamar Sungmi diketuk.

"Masuk."

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan masuklah seorang pelayan.

"Nona Jessica Jung menunggu anda di ruang tamu."

Sungmin melempar remote nya karena kaget.

"Jessica? Kau pasti bercanda!"

Sungmin segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan dengan semangat menuruni tangga. Dia menjerit senang begitu melihat Jessica, begitu pun Jessica.

Sungmin langsung memeluk Jessica senang. Mereka berdua berpelukan dan berteriak-teriak. Sedangkan Minho hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakukan dua gadis yang seperti tidak pernah merasakan bangku Taman Kanak-Kanak.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu!" seru Sungmin senang.

"Aku jug! Lihatlah dirimu, kau cantik sekali! Kau seharusnya jadi model bersama denganku! Akan kubilang pada Sooman sajangnim kalau seharusnya dia merekrutmu menjadi model!" seru Jessica semangat,

Sungmin tertawa. "Kau ada-ada saja! Ayo duduk!"

Mereka berdua duduk dan Minho mendecih.

"Seperti tidak pernah mengalami masa Kanak-Kanak saja." Sindir Minho.

"Ah, kau ini! Wajar kan kalau seperti itu, kami kan sudah lama tidak bertemu!" balas Sungmin. "Kenapa kau bisa di sini? Kukira kau sudah melupakanku!" tanya Sungmin pada Jessica.

"Aku bertemu dengan Krystal dan dia mengatakan Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya. Aku menemani Minho ke rumah kekasihnya untuk bertemu Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa kau adalah kekasihnya. Kau sudah besar sekarang, sudah punya kekasih!"

"Lalu kau bagaimana? Aku tidak pernah mendengar kisah cintamu dengan siapa pun!" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Jessica mencondongkan badannya ke arah Sungmin. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya.. Sebenarnya aku sudah berpacaran dengan Jung Yunho."

"JUNG YUNHO?" tanya Sungmin keras.

Jessica meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut. "Sssst diam! Hubungan kami ini belum dipublikasikan, hanya beberapa saja yang tahu."

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau pakai mantra apa sehingga kau bisa menarik Jung Yunho? Demi Tuhan dia sangat tampan dan kau lihat abs nya? Seksi sekali! Aku bahkan punya poster besar Yunho topless yang kupajang di kamarku."

Jessica mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa semua wanita di negeri ini tergila-gila pada kekasihku? Ini tidak bisa dipercaya!"

Sungmin tertawa. "Jung Yunho adalah pria idaman tiap wanita di seluruh dunia! Makanya cepat publikasikan hubunganmu dengannya, kujamin banyak wanita patah hati!"

"Aku belum siap dicaci maki." Kata Jessica pelan.

"Itu kehidupan pribadi kalian dan para fans kalian tidak berhak menganggunya. Kalian punya kehidupan sendiri." Kata Sungmin.

Jessica menggeleng. "Nanti sajalah kalau aku sudah siap."

"Sungmin noona, dapat salam dari Kyuhyun hyung." Sela Minho.

Sungmin menatap Minho. "Benarkah?" tanyanya senang.

Minho mengangguk. "Sebenarnya Kyuhyun hyung titip salam lewat noona. Tapi noona terlalu asyik membahas Yunho hyung."

"Seenaknya saja kau!" seru Jessica.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Sungmin merebahkan badannya di atas ranjang. Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi warna pink. Dia merindukan Kyuhyun.

Mungkin terdengar seperti remaja yang baru jatuh cinta, tapi Sungmin tak mengingkarinya. Tadi siang dia baru bertemu Kyuhyun dan sekarang dia sudah merindukan Kyuhyun setengah mati.

Sungmin menatap wallpaper ponselnya yang dihiasi fotonya bersama Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya.

Tapi kerinduan Sungmin sedikit terobati mengingat besok dan lusa dia akan berkencan seharian penuh dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. Aku ingin besok cepat datang."

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

Semangat nulis ini karena abis terima rapor dan tuntas semua hahaha :D bahagia..

Harus berjuang lebih keras ya biar bisa keterima jalur Undangan SMPTN 2014 nanti!

Itu aku nulisnya asal ya.. soalnya aku gak tau kalo Kyunghee bisa disogok apa gak :P

Buat pembaca My Teacher Is My (Ex)Boyfriend, tunggu ya ini lagi diketik chap 7 nya..


	12. Chapter 12

HARD LIFE and LOVE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Sungmin adalah anak bungsu dari Presiden Direktur Tan Group. Manja sekali. Tapi di saat dia bertemu Kyuhyun, seorang penyanyi di cafe, dia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Untuk mendekati Kyuhyun, akhirnya dia menyembunyikan identitasnya. KyuMin Genderswitch! Ada ZhouRy, SiBum, 2Min tapi hanya sebagai selingan saja :D Add Facebook Wanjeonhan KShop ya!

HARD LIFE and LOVE

Hari masih sangat pagi, tapi kediaman keluarga Tan sudah sangat sibuk dan berisik dengan adanya teriakan dari nona mudanya, Sungmin. Semua pelayannya mondar-mandir dengan sibuk, memenuhi permintaan dari nona mudanya yang seakan tak ada habisnya. Padahal sudah sejak nona mudanya pergi dari rumah, teriakan itu tak pernah terdengar lagi.

Siwon yang sedang asyik tidur pun terganggu dengan suara ribut itu. Dia tak tahan mendengar keributan di rumahnya. Dia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan membuka pintu kamar adiknya dengan keras. Siwon geleng-geleng kepala melihat kamar adiknya tak ubahnya bagai kapal pecah. Baju, sepatu, dan aksesoris bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Yaa! Ada apa ini?! Di mana Sungmin?!" seru Siwon.

Beberapa orang pelayan yang ada di kamar Sungmin, yang sedang sibuk membereskan kamar Sungmin, menundukkan badan kepada Siwon. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang curi-curi pandang pada Siwon karena Siwon masih mengenakan piyamanya yang dua kantign atasnya terbuka, menampilkan dadanya yang wah.

"Nona muda sedang ada di kamar mandi, Tuan muda. Sedang berganti pakaian." Kata salah satu pelayan sopan.

"Tapi kenapa kamar ini jadi sangat berantakan? Baju-baju ada di luar, semua sepatu, aksesoris.. Ini ada apa?"

"Nona Sungmin akan berkencan, sedari tadi dia sibuk memilih apa yang akan digunakannya untuk berkencan dengan kekasihnya."

Siwon mengangguk paham. Kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan keluarlah Sungmin memakai gaun malam berwarna merah marun.

"Kau mau kencan atau makan malam resmi?" tanya Siwon datar.

Sungmin cemberut. "Oppa, aku tidak tahu mau pakai baju apa. Aku ingin tampil cantik di hadapan Kyuhyun."

"Kalian kencan kan? Pakai baju informal!" seru Siwon.

"Aku tidak pernah kencan sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku pakai. Aku kan tahunya yang formal." kata Sungmin putus asa.

Siwon berjalan menuju lemari baju Sungmin. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah celana jeans, kaos pink pendek, dan sebuah hoodie pink muda.

"Ini, pakai ini." Kata Siwon pendek.

Sungmin melongo. "Hanya itu?"

Siwon mengangguk yakin. "Kan kalian berjalan-jalan, bukan makan malam berdua. Jadi pakai yang informal saja. Dulu waktu kencan pertamaku dengan Kibum, dia juga pakai baju seperti itu dan efeknya aku jadi sangat tergila-gila padanya. Dia terlihat sangat natural dan manis sekali."

Mata Sungmin berbinar-binar. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku akan pakai itu agar Kyuhyun menganggapku natural dan manis!

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Sembari menuruni tangga, Kyuhyun bersiul-siul riang. Mengenakan celana jeans, kaos hitam, dan jaket putih, dia siap untuk berkencan dengan Sungmin. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di rumah Sungmin. Seandainya saja dia tahu, mungkin dia akan sangat berbangga diri karena seorang Tan Sungmin repot memilih baju hanya untuk berkencan dengannya.

Taemin yang sudah ada di meja makan tersenyum melihat penampilan kakaknya yang sudah sangat siap untuk berkencan. Maklum saja, Kyuhyun sudah sangat berpengalaman. Kencan bersama Victoria dan juga Krystal, kalau menggila bersama Krystal bisa disebut kencan, tentunya. Perlu diingat, mereka tidak pernah berpacaran tetapi sudah tidak bisa dihitung lagi berapa kali mereka berjalan-jalan berdua.

"Ah, aku jadi ingat kencan pertama bersama Minho. Minho terlihat sangat tampan waktu itu." Kata Taemin menggoda.

"Kencan anak kecil apa bagusnya.." balas Kyuhyun.

"Kencan terbaik seumur hidupku!" seru Taemin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kursi. "Aku yakin kencan ini akan jadi kencan terbaik!" serunya senang.

Leeteuk masuk ke dalam ruang makan sambil bersiul, kemudian dia meletakkan dua piring di atas meja makan.

"Anak Umma yang mau kencan, have fun ya!" kata Leeteuk senang.

"Terima kasih, Umma!"

Kangin memasuki ruang makan dengan sebuah koran di tangan kanannya.

"Jadi kencan dengan Nona muda? Jaga dia baik-baik, jangan sampai lecet. Jangan sampai sakit. Kembalikan ke rumah dengan keadaan selamat." Kata Kangin mewanti-wanti.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Appa, tentu saja aku akan menjaganya dengan baik! Apa Appa pikir aku ini lelaki yang tidak bertanggung jawab?"

Kangin, Leeteuk, dan Taemin tertawa.

"Pokoknya kau harus jaga dia! Awas saja nanti kalau Appa kena tegur dari Tuan muda. Nanti kau yang akan kena nuklirnya!" ancam Kangin.

"Huu.. Iya-iya. Tenang saja."

Keluarga kecil itu pun mulai memakan sarapan mereka. Di sela-sela sarapan tentunya diselingi dengan guyonan-guyonan segar yang membuat mereka tertawa.

Seusai sarapan, Kyuhyun naik ke kamarnya lagi. Memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah rapi dan keren, tentu saja. Padahal dia baru akan menjemput Sungmin satu jam lagi.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Siwon turun ke ruang makan sambil menenteng laptop. Heechul mengerutkan kening melihatnya.

"Kalau sedang makan, urusan pekerjaan jangan dibawa." Tegur Heechul yang memang tidak menyukai pekerjaan dibawa saat sedang makan.

Siown menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuka laptopnya. "Ini bukan urusan pekerjaan. Aku mau Skype bersama hyung dan Appa."

Heechul mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Tapi ini jam berapa di sana? Kau sudah hubungi kakakmu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku mengiriminya pesan kemarin."

"Adikmu mana? Belum keluar juga? Lama sekali dia." Komentar Heechul.

Siwon menggeleng. "Padahal tadi sudah kupilihkan baju untuknya. Dia kencan nanti jam sembilan kok, kenapa dia sudah repot ya?" kata Siwon heran sambil menunggu loading Skype.

"Namanya juga wanita, dan ini kan kencan pertamanya. Dia pasti mau terlihat mempesona di hadapan Kyuhyun." Kata Heechul, mengingat kencan pertamanya dengan temannya semasa SMA dahulu.

"Ah! Umma sini, sudah ada hyung di layar!" seru Siwon.

Heechul bergegas pindah tempat duduk ke samping Siwon. Mereka berdua menatap layar laptop Siwon yang dipenuhi wajah Zhoumi.

"Appa mana?" tanya Heechul langsung.

"Appa masih di atas, masih sibuk mempelajari dokumen." Jawab Zhoumi.

Raut wajah Heechul berubah kecewa. "Ah, panggilkan Appa.."

"Iya, nanti Appa juga turun kemari."

"Eh hyung, tahu tidak? Hari ini Sungmin akan kencan! Kencan pertama!" seru Siwon bersemangat.

"BENARKAH?!" seru Zhoumi heboh.

Siwon dan Heechul menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Dia sibuk sekali sejak jam tujuh tadi! Bayangkan, jam tujuh! Untuk apa dia bangun jam tujuh dan sibuk memilih apa yang akan dipakainya? Akhirnya aku hanya memilihkan jeans, kaos, dan hoodie untuknya." Kata Siwon.

Zhoumi tertawa. "Anak itu masih belum berubah ya? Umma, Appa sudah turun." Kata Zhoumi.

Heechul bergegas memajukan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan laptop. Di China sana, Zhoumi menggeser laptopnya agar menghadap tangga. Dan kemudian, terlihat kaki Hangeng muncul dan kemudian Hangeng muncul sepenuhnya. Hangeng bahkan masih mengenakan piyama.

"Chagi!" pekik Heechul senang.

Hangeng kelihatan terkejut melihat wajah istri dan anak keduanya muncul di layar laptop Zhoumi. Tapi kemudian dia segera duduk di depan laptop.

"Hei, tumben sekali Skype pagi-pagi. Di sini masih sangat pagi." Kata Hangeng.

Wajah Zhoumi menyembul. "Permisi dulu, mau ke kamar." Kata Zhoumi.

"Ya, karena kami ingin mengabarkan bahwa Sungmin akan berkencan! Kencan pertamanya!" seru Heechul.

"Benarkah? Bersama Kyuhyun?" tanya Hangeng antusias.

Heechul mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja! Lihat saja sampai sekarang anak itu belum turun, masih sibuk berdandan!"

Hangeng tertawa. "Ah, biarlah. Oh iya, apakah Zhoumi sudah bilang pada kalian?" tanya Hangeng.

Heechul dan Siwon menggeleng.

"Memang ada apa, Appa?" tanya Siwon.

"Katanya hari ini dia akan melamar Henry!"

"APA?!" pekik Siwon dan Heechul kaget.

"Iya! Dia bilang padaku hari ini dia akan melamar Henry! Bahkan dia sudah menunjukkan cincin berlian yang khusus dipesannya! Cincinnya bagus sekali, inisial ZH diukir di atas berliannya!"

Heechul meletakkan tangannya di depan mulutnya. Air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Dia tak kuasa menutupi kebahagiannya. Betapa bahagia rasanya mengetahui anaknya akan menikah.

"Zhoumi.. Akan menikah?" tanya Heechul lambat-lambat.

Di seberang sana, Hangeng mengangguk. "Dan kau tentunya juga harus segera kemari, karena kita akan melamar Henry secara resmi, kepada keluarganya."

Heechul mengangguk. "Pasti, pasti!"

Kemudian terdengar suara derap kaki menuruni tangga. Siwon menoleh ke tangga dan melihat Sungmin dalam balutan pakaian yang telah dipilihkannya tadi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Umma menangis?" tanya Sungmin.

"Zhoumi hyung akan menikah!" seru Siwon.

"Benarkah?" pekik Sungmin. "Aaaaaa Oppa selamat!" Sungmin segera berlari menuju laptop.

Heechul bergeser, memberi tempat duduk untuk Sungmin.

"Di mana Oppa? Aku ingin memberi ucapan selamat padanya!" seru Sungmin.

Lalu Zhoumi muncul di kaki tangga. "Ada apa ini? Ramai sekali.." komentarnya.

"Oppa selamat!" pekik Sungmin. "Ayo cepat lamar Henry noona dan kita akan jadi keluarga besar!"

Zhoumi mengangguk. "Tentu saja, kalian harus doakan aku agar lamaranku diterima ya?"

"TENTU SAJA!"

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Kyuhyun memacu motornya dalam kecepatan sedang. Lima belas menit kemudian, dia sampai di depan rumah mewah keluarga Tan. Kyuhyun baru akan turun dari motor dan membunyikan bel ketika dilihatnya Sungmin sudah berdiri di depan gerbang.

"Kyunnie!" panggil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bergegas membelokkan motornya menuju ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin melambaikan tangannya begitu Kyuhyun sampai di depannya.

"Kenapa di sini? Kenapa tidak menunggu di dalam saja?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak sabar menunggumu di dalam sana. Aku berisik dan Umma mengusirku, dia menyuruhku agar menunggu di luar saja."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Ya kau jangan berisik. Ayo, naik." Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah helm pink kepada Sungmin.

Helm pink itu milik Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang membelikannya. Sekarang, tiap pergi menaiki motor, Kyuhyun selalu membawa helm pink itu. Helm pink itu memang dibawa Kyuhyun karena di rumah Sungmin tidak ada motor, jadi percuma saja menaruh helm di rumahnya.

"Kita mau ke mana? Masih sangat pagi.." tanya Sungmin.

"Kau maunya ke mana?"

"Lotte World, boleh?" pinta Sungmin.

"Tapi ini masih jam sembilan, Lotte World baru buka setengah jam lagi."

"Ya kan kita bisa putar-putar dulu menunggu Lotte World buka."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Pegangan ya."

Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang karena dipeluk oleh Sungmin. Kemudian Kyuhyun menjalankan motornya.

Sungmin sangat gembira bisa berjalan-jalan berdua dengan Kyuhyun mengelilingi Seoul. Entah mereka sudah sampai ke mana saja, tapi saat Sungmin melihat ke jam tangannya, dia terkejut karena ternyata sudah jam sepuluh.

Sungmin memukul punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menghentikan motornya di pinggir jalan.

"Ada apa?"

"Sudah jam sepuluh! Ayo cepat ke Lotte World!" rajuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memutar arah. Untung saja mereka berada tak terlalu jauh dari Lotte World. Dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka pun sampai ke Lotte World. Setelah memakirkan motor, mereka pun membeli tiket masuk dan masuk ke area Lotte World yang luas.

Memang ini bukan hari libur, tapi tentu saja Lotte World masih dibanjiri pengunjung. Kebanyakan pengunjung hari itu adalah turis mancanegara.

"Kita mau main di adventure atau di magic dulu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Adventure saja."

Mereka berdua memasuki gedung menuju ke area adventure yang berada di dalam.

"Ah, apa itu?!" seru Sungmin antusias.

Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun mendekat. Mereka memilih tempat duduk yang strategis. Sungmin mengamati brosur yang tadi diambilnya di gerbang kedatangan. Ternyata yang sedang mereka tonton sekarang adalah Performance Air Menari.

"Bagus sekali!" pekik Sungmin senang.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Sungmin sudah sibuk memotret menggunakan kamera miliknya. Memang pertunjukan yang mereka tonton ini bagus. Air yang menari-nari menyuburkan semua tanamannya. Tapi kemudian sesuatu mengagetkan mereka.

"Aduh, panas!" seru Kyuhyun.

Ini adalah salah satu bagian dari pertunjukan. Ada api yang membakar tanaman-tanaman dan yang keluar adalah api asli sehingga studio menjadi panas. Lalu air yang menari menyelamatkan tanaman itu dan memadamkan apinya. Lalu dari atas keluarlah seorang perempuan yang kelihatannya malaikat. Setelah itu airnya menari-nari lagi.

"Random." Komentar Sungmin.

"Ayo, mau ke mana lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengamati lagi brosurnya. "Ayo kita main French Revolution saja." Ajak Sungmin.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pergi ke wahana French Revolution, yang merupakan roller coaster yang mengelilingi seluruh gedung.

"Ini nanti kalau nabrak bagaimana? Belokannya tajam sekali." Kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian tiba saat mereka naik. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama menjerit puas karena benar-benar puas oleh French Revolution. Naik, turun, dan berbelok dengan cepat benar-benar membuat mereka gila. Apalagi ditambah oleh jalurnya yang berkelok-kelok.

"Hahaha permainan itu benar-benar membuatku gila!" seru Kyuhyun begitu mereka berdua turun dari roller coaster.

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. "Kalau begitu kita naik balon udara saja!" ajak Sungmin.

Mereka pun menuju ke tempat Baloon Sky Ride dan mengantri untuk masuk ke balon udara. Saat mereka mendapat giliran untuk masuk ke dalam balon udara, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tercengang melihat pemandangan indoor Lotte World yang luas dan indah.

"Aku tak bisa mengerti mengapa aku hanya pernah ke sini sekali." Kata Sungmin.

"Kita harus lebih sering jalan-jalan di sini, bersama Taemin dan Minho juga. Juga bersama Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung, dan Ryeowook." Balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tetap membidikkan kameranya.

"Kyu, ayo kita foto berdua."

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan mereka berdua pun mengambil selca bersama. Sungmin melirik ke arah jam tangannya.

"Kenapa sudah jam satu ya? Padahal kita belum mencoba semua permainan indoor. Waktu kita banyak habis untuk antri." Keluh Sungmin.

"Kan kita bisa kemari lagi kapan-kapan. Lotte World itu tidak puas kalau hanya dikunjungi sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Sports Center?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menuju ke Sports Center. Sungmin senang sekali melihat lengkapnya Sports Center tersebut. Bahkan ada bowling, permainan kesuakaannya walaupun dia tidak begitu mahir memainkannya.

"Kyu.. Skating ya?" pinta Sungmin dengan mata berbinar-binar begitu mereka sampai di arena ice skating yang ada di Sports Station.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun menuju tempat penyewaan sepatu. Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin yang agak kesulitan memakai sepatunya dan mereka berdua pun bermain ice skating di antara kerumunan orang.

"Sering main skating, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak sering, jadi aku tidak terlalu mahir. Kau tahu dulu aku banyak menghabiskan waktuku dengan shopping atau di salon. Hehehehe.." Sungmin terkekeh.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kita habiskan hari ini di Lotte World?"

Sungmin mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja! Seumur hidup ini kali keduaku aku ke sini. Aku akan menikmatinya dengan baik."

Satu jam penuh dihabiskan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di arena ice skating Lotte World yang luas itu. Tak jarang Sungmin terjatuh dan Kyuhyun dengan sigap akan membantunya berdiri. Beberapa orang Korea yang melihat mereka terang-terangan mengeluarkan kamera dan memotret mereka. Sungmin tak peduli jika besok infotainment akan dipenuhi berita tentangnya dan kekasih barunya.

"Kuyakin aku akan tenar." Kata Kyuhyun sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Yah, dan infotainment akan berusaha mengorek mengenai kau. Dan mereka akan tahu kalau kau mantan kekasih Victoria Song." Kata Sungmin dengan wajah muram.

"Itu kan hanya masa lalu, sekarang dan untuk selamanya kita pasti akan tetap bersama." Kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjut lagi." Ajak Sungmin.

"Jangan dulu, sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu. Aku lapar dan kau juga pasti lapar."

Sungmin nyengir. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kita makan dulu."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke tempat makan yang ada di sekitar area ice skating sambil bergandengan tangan. Mereka duduk di salah satu gerai makanan. Sungmin memesan makanan dan kemudian kembali duduk bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku tidak nyaman dengan semua perhatian ini." Bisik Sungmin, memperhatikan semua orang yang berbisik-bisik di sekitar mereka.

Kyuhyun jadi heran sendiri pada Sungmin. Seharusnya dia sendiri yang merasa tidak nyaman karena dia tidak terbiasa dengan semua perhatian itu. Seharusnya Sungmin sudah biasa menghadapi ini semua.

"Yah sebaiknya kita segera publikasikan hubungan kita daripada nanti muncul skandal." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja itu hal pertama yang akan kulakukan. Nanti aku akan minta Umma untuk mengaturnya jadi besok kita bisa mengadakan press conference."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. "Besok?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya! Besok! Besok pasti infotainment akan dipenuhi oleh berita kita dan mereka akan mempertanyakan kejelasan hubungan kita. Malamnya, kita adakah press conference dan semua akan menjadi jelas."

"Kalau begitu, aku setuju."

Pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mulai menikmati makanan mereka walaupun masih agak terganggu dengan pandangan aneh dan bisik-bisik dari sekitar.

Sungmin senang sekali. Ini kencan pertamanya dan sejauh ini sudah berjalan dengan baik. Jika kencan pertamanya sesukses ini, maka apa yang akan terjadi pada kencan-kencan berikutnya? Tentunya dan semoga akan menjadi lebih sukses.

"Sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Ayo naik kereta monorail." Kata Sungmin, menunjuk ke atas dimana terdapat sebuah monorail berwarna merah yang sedang berjalan.

Mereka berdua menaiki monorail dan bisa melihat pemandangan Lotte World dari atas. Memang sepertinya sama dengan naik Baloon Sky Ride, tapi tentu saja sensasinya berbeda.

"Kita ke outdoor saja. Siapa tahu perhatian yang kita dapat di sana lebih sedikit dari ini." Jawab Sungmin ketika mereka turun dari monorail.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun berjalan bergandengan menuju ke luar gedung. Permainan di outdoor lebih menantang dan Sungmin sangat siap untuk menghadapinya.

Permainan pertama yang mereka mainkan adalah Bungee Drop. Permainan ini mirip dengan Bungee Jumping, hanya saja di Bungee Drop, mereka duduk di kursi yang mengelilingi tiang.

Ketika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah duduk di kursi yang ada di Bungee Drop, secara perlahan bangku naik ke atas dan kemudian dihempaskan ke bawah. Sungmin menjerit kegirangan begitu pula Kyuhyun. Memualkan memang, tapi mengasyikkan.

Setelah puas menaiki Bungee Drop, mereka berdua menuju ke Gyro Drop. Secara teknis memang wahana ini mirip dengan Bungee Drop, hanya saja Gyro Drop memiliki tiang yang berbentuk tabung setinggi 70 meter dengan waktu hempasan ke bawah selama 2 detik.

Ketika semua sudah duduk di bangkunya masing-masing, tiba-tiba saja mereka langsung dihempaskan ke bawah. Sungmin yang awalnya biasa saja langsung menjerit, bukan karena antusias tapi karena kaget. Kyuhyun tidak sempat menjerit karena sibuk tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Aku mual!" seru Sungmin begitu turun dari Gyro Drop.

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju sambil tertawa. "Kalau begitu kita mau main apa lagi? Sudah jam setengah empat. Wahana outdoor tutup jam lima."

Sungmin mengamati sekitar dan pandangan matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah permainan yang sama menantangnya dengan Bungee Drop dan Gyro Drop.

"Kyu, itu Gyro Swing. Ayo kita coba!" ajak Sungmin.

Mereka berdua menuju ke tempat Gyro Swing dan untungnya antrian tidak terlalu panjang.

"Ah, tapi kecil sekali. Malah lebih menonjolkan kemiringannya." Kata Sungmin saat mengamati Gyro Swing.

"Tak apa, yang penting kita coba dulu."

Begitu mereka mencoba Gyro Swing, keduanya tak merasa puas seperti yang mereka rasakan saat bermain Gyro Drop dan Bungee Drop tadi. Tapi cukup lah, tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

"Ayo, kita coba apa lagi? Masih banyak sekali yang belum kita coba!" seru Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu, kita coba The Spanish Pirate Ship Swings dulu. Lihat saja antriannya tidak begitu banyak." Ajak Kyuhyun.

Ketika menaiki wahana yang berbentuk perahu itu, mereka dilemparkan ke kanan dan kiri dan melambung tinggi. Sungmin benar-benar mual saat menaikinya.

Kemudian mereka menuju ke wahana selanjutnya, untuk berbasah-basahan yaitu wahana The Flume Ride. Mereka menaiki sebuah kereta lonjong dan kemudian menyusuri rel yang penuh dengan air. Yang paling menegangkan adalah di saat mereka naik dan kemudian dihempaskan turun ke bawah.

"BASAH!" seru Sungmin ketika mereka meluncur ke bawah.

Mereka pun keluar dari area The Flume Ride dengan keadaan yang basah kuyup. Sungmin melepas hoodie nya dan ternyata kaos yang dipakainya sama saja basah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memang dari tadi hanya memakai kaos karena dia meninggalkan jaket di jok motornya.

"Aku tidak bawa ganti.." kata Sungmin hampa.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kita keluar lalu beli baju saja ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan mereka pun keluar dari Lotte World. Kyuhyun menjalankan motornya dan berhenti di depan sebuah toko pakaian.

"Kyu, tadi kan kau sudah traktir aku, jadi ini aku yang belikan baju, bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati, dia takut Kyuhyun tersinggung.

Benar saja, raut wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Dengan tegas dia menggelengkan kepala.

"Ini kencan kita dan aku yang harus membayar semuanya. Ayo kita masuk."

Sungmin terpaksa menyetujuinya dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam toko pakaian itu. Sungmin tidak terlalu lama memilih baju karena dia sudah kedinginan. Akhirnya mereka membeli sepasang kaos couple berwarna biru.

"Kita makan dulu? Aku sudah lapar.." kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku juga sudah lapar. Mau makan di mana?"

"Aku tahu tempat yang cocok. Ayo jalan."

Motor sport itu pun mulai melaju membelah jalanan Seoul. Sangat romantis karena dua penumpangnya benar-benar terlihat saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Itu terbukti dari canda tawa mereka di atas motor, yang tidak menganggu konsentrasi Kyuhyun tentunya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan motornya di Namu Geuneul Cafe. Sungmin turun dan menatap bangunan kafe yang cozy itu.

"Apa istimewanya tempat ini?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan hanya menarik tangan Sungmin masuk ke dalam kafe. Begitu di dalam kafe, pertanyaan Sungmin langsung terjawab. Ternyata ini adalah fishy footsie kafe. Bisa makan dan minum sambil berbincang-bincang santai di tepi kolam, dengan kaki dimasukkan ke dalam kolam dan diterapi oleh ikan.

Sungmin memesan makanan dan Kyuhyun menuju ke salah satu kolam yang kosong. Sungmin menyusul Kyuhyun dan memasukkan kakinya ke dalam kolam. Sensasi geli dirasakannya ketika ikan-ikan berebut mengerubungi kakinya.

"Tempat ini bagus sekali." Kata Sungmin kagum.

"Yah, memang. Pertamanya Taemin yang mengajakku ke sini. Anak itu kan petualang, dia tahu tempat-tempat bagus di Seoul yang cocok untuk anak muda." Balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap ikan-ikan yang mengerubungi kakinya. "Kyu.." panggilnya lirih.

"Ya?"

"Aku senang sekali dengan kencan kita hari ini. Rasanya ini adalah hal terbaik yang aku lakukan. Aku sudah pernah mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang sejenis dengan Lotte World tapi Lotte World adalah yang terbaik, karena aku bersamamu." Kata Sungmin, wajahnya memerah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Begitu pula denganku, Minnie."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, berniat untuk mencium Sungmin. Ketika wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat..

"Hem hem.. Maaf ini makanannya sudah datang.."

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

Itu endingnya apaan sih -_-

Ini chapter paling melelahkan :x

Semoga puas yah di chapter ini dan terus beri review :3 Asal tau aja ya aku semangat nulis kalo yang kasih pendapat banyak, kalo dikit ya nanti update nya lama karena aku males hahaha :P

Oh iya yang My Teacher Is My (Ex)Boyfriend kayaknya di update besok deh, soalnya ini belum ngetik apa-apa :o

Twitter : IqlimaNindya


	13. Chapter 13

HARD LIFE and LOVE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Sungmin adalah anak bungsu dari Presiden Direktur Tan Group. Manja sekali. Tapi di saat dia bertemu Kyuhyun, seorang penyanyi di cafe, dia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Untuk mendekati Kyuhyun, akhirnya dia menyembunyikan identitasnya. KyuMin Genderswitch! Ada ZhouRy, SiBum, 2Min tapi hanya sebagai selingan saja :D Add Facebook Wanjeonhan KShop ya!

AN : Jeng jeng untuk opening kita langsung ke acara lamarannya Zhoumi yaaah :D

HARD LIFE and LOVE

Zhoumi dan Henry pergi ke Wangfujing, sebuah area perbelanjaan yang luas yang terletak di tengah kota. Zhoumi mengajak Henry menuju ke sebuah kafe dan mereka duduk di meja yang ada di luar kafe, tepatnya di trotoar.

Dari meja tempat mereka duduk mereka bisa memandangi jalanan yang padat dan lampu yang berkelap-kelip, seperti kesukaan Henry.

Zhoumi masuk ke dalam kafe memesan makanan, sedangkan Henry di luar, masih menikmati indahnya Wangfujing. Meskipun ramai, tetapi tetap keramaiannya tidak bisa mengalahkan keindahannya.

"Indah, ya?"

Henry tersentak, lalu tersenyum. "Kau ini, mengagetkanku saja."

"Tapi Wangfujing memang benar-benar indah, kan?"

Henry mengangguk. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sini. Terakhir kali aku kemari waktu sehabis wisuda dulu, sudah hampir dua tahun yang lalu. Aku senang sekali kau mengajakku kemari."

"China memang indah, tapi bagiku Korea lebih indah.." balas Zhoumi.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau kan warga negara Korea sedangkan aku asli China." Balas Henry sambil tertawa.

Kemudian seorang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Henry mengucapkan terima kasih dan memberikan tip pada pelayan itu.

"Bebek Peking!" pekik Henry begitu pelayannya pergi.

Zhoumi tertawa. "Kau sudah lama tidak makan daging. Daging tidak akan membuatmu gemuk! Aku capek melihatmu makan sayuran terus."

Henry menggelengkan kepalanya tegas. "Oh tidak tidak tidak. Kau tahu ini akan membuat timbanganku naik."

"Makan ini, atau kalau tidak aku akan marah padamu!" ancam Zhoumi.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Henry memakan Bebek Peking yang dipesankan Zhoumi. Henry memang tidak terlalu menyukai daging, karena dulu Zhoumi mengatakan Henry agak gemuk jadi Henry menghindari daging. Dan bodohnya Zhoumi sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Dia mengira Henry tidak makan daging karena takut gemuk. Memang alasan itu benar, tapi itu semua disebabkan oleh Zhoumi sendiri.

Seusai makan, Zhoumi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan kepada asistennya. Tak lama kemudian sekelompok pemusik datang dan memainkan intro sebuah lagu.

"Ah, ada pemusik!" pekik Henry senang.

Zhoumi tersenyum melihat para pemusik itu. Kemudian Zhoumi mulai bernyanyi, tanpa menggunakan mikrofon. Henry tercengang mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Zhoumi. Lagu kesukaannya, Marry U dari Super Junior.

Zhoumi bernyanyi dengan sepenuh hati. Sementara itu Henry mendengarkannya dengan terharu dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Para pengunjung Wangfujing sampai berkerumun di sekitar mereka.

Pada akhir lagu, tak disangka-sangka, Zhoumi berlutut di depan Henry sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin bermata berlian, menciptakan sebuah paduan koor dari para pengunjung Wangfujing, bahkan beberapa orang mengeluarkan kamera dan mengabadikannya. Henry menutup mulutnya karena terharu.

"Henry Lau, selama lima tahun lebih kita berpacaran mungkin aku telah banyak salah padamu. Aku tidak sempurna dan aku mempunyai banyak kekurangan. Tapi satu yang harus selalu kau tahu, aku punya hati, hati yang tulus mencintaimu tanpa keraguan suatu apa pun. Dan kini, dengan segala kerendahan hati, malam ini aku memintamu untuk menjadi istriku, untuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak, karena hanya kaulah yang mampu menjadi penerang hati ini. Henry Lau, maukah kau menikah denganku, Tan Zhoumi?"

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan Henry pun akhirnya keluar juga merobohkan pertahanan Henry. Dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, dia pun berkata. "Aku mau."

Suara koor langsung terdengar lagi. Zhoumi langsung memasangkan cincin yang khusus dipesannya itu ke jari manis Henry. Zhoumi bangkit dan memeluk Henry.

"Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu.."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Sungmin bangkit dari ranjangnya dan turun ke ruang makan. Kemarin dia memang tidak pulang terlalu malam, tapi bermain di Lotte World benar-benar menguras seluruh tenaganya. Bahkan lebih melelahkan daripada saat dia bekerja di tiga tempat dahulu.

"Ini dia Putri Tidur kita baru turun!" seru Siwon.

Masih mengenakan piyama pinknya, Sungmin langsung duduk di antara Siwon dan Heechul yang sudah rapi mengenakan setelan jas masing-masing. Sungmin langsung mengambil segelas susu dan meminumnya.

"Hari ini mau pergi lagi?" tanya Heechul.

"Tidak, Umma. Kyuhyun tidak bisa." Jawab Sungmin sambil menguap.

"Katanya dia libur?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Memang, tapi ternyata dia ada tugas kelompok dan seharusnya mereka mengerjakannya masih lama, tapi dosennya memajukan waktu pengumpulan jadi harus dikerjakan sekarang." Jawab Sungmin sambil mengoleskan mentega di rotinya.

"Ah, ini sudah ada!" seru Siwon.

Heechul langsung mendekatkan badannya ke laptop Siwon. Sungmin yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya diam sambil memakan rotinya.

"Kenapa tidak kemari? Ini video saat Zhoumi hyung melamar Henry noona kemarin!" seru Siwon.

Seperti baru tersadar, Sungmin langsung mendekatkan badannya ke laptop Siwon. Siwon memencet tombol 'play' dan video berdurasi enam menit itu pun mulai. Dimulai saat Zhoumi dan Henry duduk berdua di menja trotorar, lalu Zhoumi pergi dan Henry sendirian menikmati Wanfujing, dan seterusnya sampai Zhoumi melamar Henry.

"Zhoumi Oppa romantis sekali!" pekik Sungmin senang.

"Dia juga pintar menyuruh stafnya merekam adegan ini untuk dikirimkan pada kita! Ini akan menjadi aset berharga dalam keluarga kita!" balas Siwon.

"Bersiaplah, anak-anak. Sebentar lagi kita harus ke China untuk menemui keluarga Henry dan mengadakan pesta di sana." Kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk segera melamar Kibum!"

PLETAK!

"Aish Umma! Kenapa dipukul?!" seru Siwon sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Heechul.

Heechul mendengus. "Kakakmu saja belum menikah kenapa kau sudah berpikiran untuk melamar Kibum? Tunggu kakakmu menikah dulu!"

Sungmin tertawa. "Yang jelas aku tidak akan segera menikah! Aku masih ingin kuliah!"

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Sejak turun dari kamarnya tadi, Kyuhyun selalu bersungut-sungut kesal. Tak jarang mulutnya mengeluarkan makian-makian pelan yang membuat Leeteuk terus menjitak kepalanya, terkadang dengan tangannya sendiri atau dengan sendok sayur yang selalu dibawanya. Tapi Kyuhyun terus memaki-maki dan menyumpah serapah walaupun kepalanya sudah berkali-kali dipukul.

"Aish, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa sepertinya Oppa bad mood begini?" tanya Taemin yang kesal mendengar sumpah serapah yang dari tadi keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Dosenku benar-benar menyebalkan! Gara-gara dia aku dan kelompokku harus mengerjakan tugas kami sekarang! Dia memajukan tanggal presentasinya!" balas Kyuhyun kesal.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Bukankah Oppa biasa mengerjakan tugas di saat libur?" tanya Taemin heran.

"Kalau aku tidak ada acara sih aku oke saja. Tapi aku berencana menghabiskan hari ini untuk kencan bersama Sungmin!"

Taemin mengangguk mengerti. "Seharian di Lotte World belum cukup? Aku dengan Minho dulu saja badanku sampai pegal-pegal."

"Belum. Kencan kami kurang romantis. Padahal kalau hari ini kami jadi kencan, nanti malam aku berencana mengajaknya candle light dinner."

"Ya sudah, ajak makan malam saja, kencannya batal. Itu lebih baik, jadi saat makan malam kalian tidak merasa lelah karena kencan seharian."

"Tidak tahulah! Aku sebal!"

Leeteuk keluar dari dapur membawa dua piring penuh berisi makanan. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anak sulungnya.

"Pikirkan sesuatu, jangan hanya bisa memaki-maki saja." Kata Leeteuk menasihati anak sulungnya.

"Kasihan Sungmin, kalau dia di rumah tanpa melakukan apa pun. Kemarin saat aku mengantarkannya pulang, dia berkata padaku kalau dia bosan di rumah." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah nanti aku yang temani Sungmin unnie saja." Celetuk Taemin.

"Jangan asal bicara."

"Siapa yang asal bicara? Hari ini sekolahku libur kok, ada rapat guru Seoul. Rencananya aku akan keluar bersama Minho, tapi kalau Sungmin unnie sendirian di rumah, nanti akan kuajak saja."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Kau dengan Minho? Yang benar saja. Sungmin nanti kau tinggal sendirian!"

Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak akan. Kalau Sungmin unnie nanti menolak karena merasa menganggu, aku bisa batalkan acaraku dengan Minho. Jadi nanti hanya aku dan Sungmin unnie saja."

"Enak saja kau bicara, jangan seenaknya membatalkan janji."

Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Oppa ini benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Aku kan juga tidak mau kekasihku hanya menjadi orang ketiga dalam kencan kalian!" balas Kyuhyun sengit.

Taemin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kalau tidak menendang pantatku ya menjitak kepalaku! Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Terserah pokoknya nanti aku akan ke rumah Sungmin unnie!" seru Taemin, lalu mendaratkan tendangan di pantat Kyuhyun.

"JAMUR SIALAAAAN!"

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Sungmin mengganti-ganti channel televisi dengan bosan. Sedari tadi televisi hanya dipenuhi oleh infotainment dan beritanya hanya tentang dia dan Kyuhyun saat di Lotte World. Sungmin Sudah mengalami live – nya, tidak perlu melihat tayangan ulangnya lagi di infotainment.

Telepon wireless di ruang tengah berbunyi. Sungmin berdiri untuk mengangkat telepon tapi seorang pelayan sudah mengangkat teleponnya. Sungmin mengucapkan terima kasih lalu kembali duduk.

"Nyonya menelpon anda, nona muda." Kata pelayan itu sambil menyerahkan telepon pada Sungmin.

"Terima kasih."

Sungmin meletakkan gagang telepon di telinganya.

"Ada apa, Umma?"

_"Kau lihat infotainment? Oh dear aku tidak mau ada gosip buruk. Beritahu Kyuhyun, nanti malam ada konferensi pers di kantor. Mengerti? Umma tidak mau kau atau Kyuhyun tidak datang. Kita harus luruskan semuanya."_

"Oh, baiklah Umma."

_ "Sudah, Umma mau kembali kerja. Kau kembali tidurlah sana."_

Sungmin meletakkan kembali gagang telepon ke tempatnya. Dia melenguh bosan. Kalau Sungmin yang dulu, dia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan shopping menghambur-hamburkan uang atau perawatan di salon. Tapi kalau Sungmin yang sekarang, dia tidak akan mau lagi melakukannya.

"Unnie!"

Sungmin menoleh dan menemukan Taemin sedang berlari ke arahnya. Sungmin menjerit senang lalu mereka berdua berpelukan sambil menjerit-jerit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tidak sekolah?" tanya Sungmin setelah mereka berdua menhentikan kegiatan mereka yang aneh itu.

Taemin menggeleng membuat rambut panjang tipe jamurnya berkibar-kibar.

"Aku sedang libur dan seharusnya aku ada acara dengan Minho. Tapi ternyata Ayahnya menyuruhnya pergi ke kantor dan dengan sangat terpaksa dia membatalkan kencan kami. Karena aku bosan jadi aku ke sini saja." Jelas Taemin.

"Kau tidak mendapat kesulitan di gerbang?" tanya Sungmin, mengingat saat pertama kali Taemin datang dia sangat sulit untuk masuk karena satpam tidak percaya padanya, sampa akhirnya Taemin harus menelepon Sungmin agar Sungmin keluar.

Taemin kembali menggeleng. "Saat aku baru turun dari taksi saja satpamnya sudah membukakan gerbang. Sepertinya dia hafal wajahku karena dia terus-terusan menundukkan badannya sambil mengucapkan maaf dan selamat datang."

Sungmin tertawa. "Oke, karena kau sudah di sini, jadi kita sebaiknya melakukan apa? Pergi ke mana?"

Taemin berpikir sebentar. Sementara itu Sungmin pergi ke dapur untuk meminta camilan dan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

Saat Sungmin kembali, dia membawa du toples berisi kue-kue dan dua orang pelayan mengikutinya sambil membawa makanan dan minuman.

"Bagaimana kalau kita dance saja?" usul Taemin.

Sungmin tertawa mendengar usul Taemin. "Dance? Tubuhku ini sekaku sapu!"  
"Ah, ayolah! Kyuhyun Oppa bodoh sekali dalam dance tapi dengarlah, suaranya bagus sekali, bukan?"

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa dance!"

Taemin tak peduli dan dia segera menarik tangan Sungmin menuju kamar Sungmin di lantai dua, karena dia tahu di kamar Sungmin ada cermin besar yang memenuhi salah satu sisi dinding.

"Makanan dan minumannya bawa ke atas ya!" seru Taemin gembira.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Taemin baru pulang ke rumah tepat setelah keluarganya menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah dengan lemas dan badannya penuh keringat.

"Dari mana saja? Pulang bersama siapa? Kenapa mandi keringat begitu?" tanya Kangin.

"Dari rumah Sungmin unnie, tadi diantar supirnya Sungmin unnie." Jawab Taemin sambil membuka kulkas.

Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan PSP nya pun segera menaruh PSP nya dan menarik Taemin mendekat kepadanya.

"Aish, ada apa sih?" kata Taemin yang sebal ditarik-tarik.

"Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau kau ke rumah Sungmin? Setidaknya kan aku bisa titip salam!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Aku ke sana juga spontan. Tadi aku sudah siap-siap untuk pergi bersama Minho, tapi ternyata Minho disuruh Appa nya ke kantor jadi dia membatalkan kencan kami. Ya sudah akhirnya aku naik taksi ke rumah Sungmin unnie." Jelas Taemin.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Yaaah.. Seandainya kau bilang padaku mungkin tadi aku menyusulmu ke rumah Sungmin."

Taemin mendengus. "Terserah, aku capek sekali. Mau tidur."

"Tidak makan dulu?" tanya Leeteuk.

Taemin menggeleng. "Sudah makan di rumah Sungmin unnie tadi."

"Bersama Tan Heechul juga?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Tidak. Tan Heechul dan Tan Siwon masih di kantor, mengurusi konferensi pers katanya."

Mendengar jawaban Taemin, Kyuhyun langsung tersentak. Dia baru ingat tadi Sungmin meneleponnya dan memberitahu kalau malam ini ada konferensi pers mengenai hubungan mereka di kantor Tan Group.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Kyuhyun langsung menyambar jaketnya dan segera memacu motornya menuju kantor Tan Group.

Sesampainya di kantor Tan Group, sudah banyak wartawan berkerumun di luar. Begitu melihat Kyuhyun, sontak mereka langsung mengarahkan kamera pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menutupi matanya yang silau karena kilatan lampu flash. Beberapa bodyguard langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengawalnya ke dalam gedung.

Bodyguard-boyguard itu langsung membawa Kyuhyun menuju ke sebuah ruangan di mana Heechul, Siwon, dan Sungmin telah menunggu. Melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung melompat berdiri.

"Kyu! Kukira kau lupa! Acara akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi!" seru Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, aku lupa. Untung Taemin memberitahuku."

Heechul dan Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melempar senyum sopan pada mereka berdua.

"Ya sudah, tolong suruh para wartawan masuk kemari. Kyuhyun sudah datang, kita bisa mulai konferensi pers nya." Kata Heechul.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Seusai konferensi pers, Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun ke kafetaria kantor yang masih buka karena ada acara konferensi pers ini. Sungmin memesan cappucino dan Kyuhyun memesan cokelat panas.

"Sudah lega ya?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengaduk cappucino nya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya, aku sangat lega."

"Bagaimana Krystal?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Jangan bahas dia sekarang, membahas dia akan merusak suasana." Kata Kyuhyun bosan.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Baiklah. Lalu ada apa dengan Victoria unnie?"

"Aish kau ini kenapa menanyakan dua orang itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sebal.

Sungmin tertawa. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan mereka saja. Bagaimana reaksi mereka jika mereka melihat tayangan konferensi pers itu di infotainment."

"Mereka akan marah-marah, tentu saja. Aku ini sangat terkenal."

Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun. "Dasar kau ini."

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian bersama Taemin sampai anak itu pulang dengan bermandi keringat?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali tertawa. "Anak itu benar-benar ya! Dia mengajariku menari seharian! Padahal aku sama sekali tidak bisa dance dan akhirnya dia sendiri yang kelelahan!"

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Anak itu juga pernah mencoba mengajariku dance! Tapi saat itu aku bodoh sekali sehingga aku tak bisa! Sekarang aku sudah mendapat pelajaran dance khusus dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk jadi nanti aku bisa menantang Taemin untuk battle dance!"

"Ah, tidak mungkin! Kalau tidak melihat secara langsung, aku juga tidak percaya kalau ada orang yang bisa menari seperti yang dilakukan Taemin tadi! Dia lincah sekali!" seru Sungmin semangat.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin mendekat ke arahnya dan Sungmin pun merebahkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Hei, aku sangat mencintaimu." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Victoria menghentakkan kakinya kesal begitu dia melihat infotainment. Isinya tentang konferensi pers serta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat kencan di Lotte World.

"Gila gila gila perempuan gila! Beraninya dia merebut Kyuhyun! Gila gila perempuan gila!" seru Victoria marah, membanting beberapa barang pecah belah.

Beberapa pelayan yang memperhatikan tingkah Victoria hanya diam saja. Mereka kebanyakan sudah bekerja di rumah keluarga Song sejak Victoria masih balita, sehingga mereka tahu watak Victoria. Kalau sedang marah, sebaiknya jangan ganggu Victoria atau akibatnya dipecat.

Krystal yang ada di kamarnya pun merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh Victoria. Dia sendiri heran mengapa Victoria mau pulang ke rumah padahal selama di Korea dia tidur di salah satu hotel milik keluarganya.

"Hei! Kau berisik sekali!" Krystal berteriak dari lantai dua.

Victoria mendongak ke atas dan menemukan Krystal. "Mantan kekasihku kenapa jadi berpacaran dengan Sungmin?!"

"Oh, kau baru tahu? Kau sangat ketinggalan info." tanya Krystal enteng.

"Aku mencintai Kyuhyun! SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT dan kenapa sekarang dia malah berpacaran dengan Sungmin dan mengumumkannya pada publik?! Hei kau! Bantu aku merebut Kyuhyun lagi!" seru Victoria marah.

Raut wajah Krystal yang tadinya santai kini berubah begitu mendengar perkataan Victoria. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah menahan amarah.

"Dengar ya! Dulu kau sudah merebut Kyuhyun dariku dan kau tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik sehingga dia pergi dari pelukanmu! Lalu kau pikir, apakah sekarang aku mau membantumu kembali pada Kyuhyun?!" balas Krystal.

Victoria kembali melempar sebuah barang pecah belah. "JADI KAU JUGA MENYUKAI KYUHYUN?!" seru Victoria meledak-ledak.

"Jelas sekali! Dan kalau dulu kau tidak merebut Kyuhyun, aku yang akan memiliki Kyuhyun! Ini semua SALAHMU!"

Sekali lagi Victoria melempar sebuah barang. "KAU JUGA YANG SALAH! KENAPA DULU TIDAK MEMPERTAHANKAN KYUHYUN?! BODOH KAU, BODOH!"

"KAU KEJAM! LICIK!" balas Krystal.

"Yang licik itu kau! Adik sialan! Dosa apa aku sampai aku dapat adik sepertimu?!" seru Victoria sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Krystal.  
"Yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu seharusnya aku! Aku tidak pernah berharap punya kakak sepertimu! Kakak macam apa yang merebut orang yang dicintai adiknya?!"

"Kalau kau mencintai Kyuhyun seharusnya kau dulu mempertahankannya!" balas Victoria.

Krystal tertawa hambar. "Lalu setelah kau mendapatkan Kyuhyun, kau dengan bangga bisa menunjukkan pada dunia kalau kau berhasil mendapatkan Kyuhyun setelah merebutnya dariku. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau malah membiarkan Kyuhyun lepas darimu! Itu artinya kau membiarkan Kyuhyun kembali padaku!"

"TIDAK AKAN! KYUHYUN AKAN KEMBALI PADAKU! AKU PERNAH BERPACARAN DENGANNYA DAN KAU BAHKAN BELUM PERNAH!"  
"Tidak peduli apa aku sudah pernah berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun atau bukan! Sudah, kau jangan berisik lagi! Menganggu! Dan ingat ya, AKU AKAN MEREBUT KYUHYUN!"

"AKU YANG AKAN MENDAPATKANNYA!"

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Sungmin berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman yang ada di dekat Sungai Han sendirian. Sebenarnya Siwon bersikeras jika Sungmin tidak mau ditemani bodyguard, maka sebaiknya Sungmin mau ditemani Kibum, tapi Sungmin menolak dan memilih berjalan-jalan sendirian.

Sungmin mengeluarkan kameranya dan mulai memotret pemandangan taman yang indah tersebut. Sungmin sangat gembira menikmatinya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah pergi sendirian tanpa ditemani oleh bodyguard.

"Sungmin!" panggil seseorang.

Sungmin menoleh dan melihat seorang laki-laki.

"ARGH!"

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

Sebenernya aku ada project baru dan memutuskan untuk hiatus. Tapi di fic yang satunya para readers minta aku buat nyelesain fic aku dulu baru fokus ke project baru aku. Ya sudah aku akan selesaikan fic ini dulu. Dan rencananya fic ini berakhir di Chapter 15, gimana? Chapter depan udah klimaksnya..

Dan setelah Hard Life and Love sama My Teacher Is My (Ex)Boyfriend tamat, aku bakal hiatus sebentar. Mungkin sekitar DUA BULAN...

Setelah hiatus aku bakal balik bawa FF WonKyu request dari salah satu reader. Dan masalahnya dia minta yang Hurt/Comfort, dan aku gak terlalu yakin bisa bikin genre itu. Yah, aku masih harus belajar banyak!


	14. Chapter 14

HARD LIFE and LOVE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Sungmin adalah anak bungsu dari Presiden Direktur Tan Group. Manja sekali. Tapi di saat dia bertemu Kyuhyun, seorang penyanyi di cafe, dia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Untuk mendekati Kyuhyun, akhirnya dia menyembunyikan identitasnya. KyuMin Genderswitch! Ada ZhouRy, SiBum, 2Min tapi hanya sebagai selingan saja :D Add Facebook Wanjeonhan KShop ya!

HARD LIFE and LOVE

Kamera yang dipegangnya jatuh ke tanah. Sungmin jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya. Dia menatap nanar perut dan tangannya yang dipenuhi darah. Orang-orang yang melihatnya pun segera berlarian menuju ke arahnya.

"Nona, nona anda tak apa-apa?!" seru seorang pria.

Sungmin ingin menjawab, tapi dia tak mampu menjawab. Dia hanya mampu membuka mulutnya dan mengerang.

"Ah, dia ini kan Tan Sungmin!" seru seorang wanita.

Pandangan mata Sungmin mengabur, kemudian gelap.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Heechul menggerutu pelan karena masalah perusahaan yang seakan tak ada habisnya. Laporan terus berdatangan mengenai masalah di cabang yang ini, cabang yang itu, membuat Heechul pusing.

Heechul menutup laptopnya kasar dan memejamkan matanya sambil memijat keningnya, berharap rasa pusing di kepalanya berkurang.

Ponsel yang diletakkannya di samping laptopnya berbunyi. Heechul mengambil ponselnya dan membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo.."

_"Yeoboseyo, benarkah ini Tan Heechul Ibu dari Tan Sungmin?"_

"Ah, ya. Ada apa? Mengapa ponsel anak saya bisa ada di Anda?" tanya Heechul segera.

_"Tan Sungmin mengalami musibah dan sekarang dia sedang dibawa ke Seoul Hospital."  
_ "APA?!"  
_"Dia ditusuk orang di taman dan sekarang saya menemaninya dalam ambulans menuju Seoul Hospital."_

"Ah, saya akan ke Seoul Hospital segera!" seru Heechul.

Heechul langsung memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Heechul bergegas menghambur keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Persetan dengan semua masalahnya, yang dipikirkannya sekarang hanyalah keadaan Sungmin.

Para karyawan yang melihat Direktur mereka berlaku seperti itu hanya bisa menahan heran. Heechul langsung mendorong pintu ruang kerja Siwon. Siwon yang sedang sibuk membaca dokumen pun terkejut.

"Umma ada –"

"SUNGMIN DITUSUK ORANG!" seru Heechul histeris.

Sontak Siwon langsung berdiri tegak. Wajahnya diliputi kepanikan.

"Maksud Umma?

"Ayo ayo cepat kita pergi!" seru Heechul.

Heechul langsung keluar dari ruang kerja Siwon. Siwon mengekor Heechul di belakang. Semua karyawan terheran-heran melihat tingkah dua orang yang posisinya paling tinggi di Tan Group Korea tersebut.

Di area parkir, Heechul langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Siwon mengikuti Heechul. Heechu bergegas menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengebut, seperti biasanya.

Siwon terus berdoa sepanjang jalan agar mereka dan Sungmin tidak kenapa-napa. Heechul mengebut bak orang gila, sehingga Siwon takut jika nantinya mereka yang akan kecelakaan dikarenakan oleh kecepatan mobil yang seperti ini.

Sesampainya di Seoul Hospital, Heechul memarkirkan mobilnya asal dan langsung turun dari mobil. Seorang laki-laki duduk di kursi tunggu Unit Gawat Darurat. Begitu dia melihat Heechul dan Siwon, dia langsung berdiri.

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin? Ada apa?!" tanya Heechul cepat.

Siwon menuntun Heechul untuk duduk. Siwon mengelus-elus punggung Heechul, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tadi saya melihat Nona Sungmin ada di taman, tapi tiba-tiba dia berteriak dan begitu saya menghampirinya, dia sedang memegangi perutnya yang berdarah. Kemudian dia pingsan." Jelas lelaki itu.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Siapa.. Siapa yang tega melukai anakku.. Siapa?!" tangis Heechul histeris.

Siwon memeluk Ibunya yang menangis. Dalam hatinya dia merasa bahwa ini adalah kesalahannya juga. Seandainya tadi dia lebih memaksa Sungmin untuk membawa bodyguard, mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi.

"Ini tas dan kamera Nona Sungmin, tadi saya amankan." Lelaki itu mengulurkan tas pink Sungmin pada Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk. "Kami berhutang pada Anda, kami pasti akan membalasnya nanti."

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Tidak perlu, Tuan Siwon. Nona Sungmin baik-baik saja, itu sudah merupakan hadiah bagi saya."

Dengan hati yang dikuatkan, Siwon mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet nomor telepon Ayahnya.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Hangeng mengamati Zhoumi dengan serius. Saat ini Zhoumi sedang mempresentasikan proyek baru Tan Group pada kolega-kolega kerja Tan Group. Kali ini tentang pembangunan hotel baru. Seperti biasanya, presentasi Zhoumi berjalan dengan baik dan sempurna.

"Baby Baby Baby ooh.. Baby Baby Baby ooh~"

Hangeng tersentak kaget begitu mendengar ringtone ponselnya yang menggunakan lagu Justin Bieber. Buru-buru dia meminta maaf pada kolega-koleganya dan bergegas mengangkat telepon.

"Ada apa Siwon?"

_"Appa.. Appa.. Sungmin ditusuk orang.."_

"HAH? APA?!"  
Semua peserta rapat menoleh heran pada Hangeng, Zhpumi pun menatapnya heran, tapi Hangeng tak peduli.

_ "Dia ditusuk, dan sekarang dia ada di Unit Gawat Darurat.."  
_ "Appa segera ke Korea! Kau tunggu Appa!"  
Hangeng menutup telepon dan segera membereskan berkas-berkasnya dan memasukannya secara asal ke tasnya.

"Appa, ada apa?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Kau selesaikan presentasimu ini, Appa mau ke Korea. Adikmu Sungmin ditusuk orang." Kata Hangeng cepat.

Zhoumi melongo. "Appa, aku ikut!"  
Hangeng menggeleng tegas. "Selesaikan pekerjaanmu ini! Nanti setelah selesai, baru kau susul ke Korea! Appa pergi dulu!"

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

"Jadi, tugas kalian adalah membuat lagu ballad. Dikumpulkan dua minggu lagi. Kelas selesai." Kata dosen, lalu keluar dari kelas.

Kyuhyun meregangkan tangannya sambil menguap. Mata kuliahnya yang terakhir baru saja selesai, setelah ini dia bisa langsung pulang dan tidur. Kyuhyun buru-buru membereskan mejanya.

"Kyu!" sapa Krystal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Nonton, kau mau? Temani aku, ada film bagus di bioskop. Aku yang traktir." Pinta Krystal manja.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa. Aku mau langsung pulang saja, capek sekali."

Raut wajah Krystal yang tadinya berseri-seri pun berubah menjadi keruh dalam sekejap.

"Ayolah, sekali saja. Sejak aku kembali ke Korea, kita tak pernah jalan-jalan seperti dulu lagi.."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, ponselnya berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku.

From : Tan Siwon

Sungmin ditusuk orang. Dia ada di Unit Gawat Darurat Seoul Hospital. Ke sini sekarang. Sungmin akan membutuhkanmu nanti.

Membaca pesan dari Siwon membuat wajah Kyuhyun langsung memucat. Yesung, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk yang melihatnya pun heran.

"Kyu, ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin.. Dia ditusuk orang!" seru Kyuhyun, lalu segera berlari keluar dari kelas.

Yesung, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk ikut panik. Mereka bergegas menyusul Kyuhyun, tak memperhatikan betapa pucatnya wajah Krystal.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Heechul masih menangis sesenggukan di kursi tunggu. Tangannya sibuk mengetik di ponselnya karena Zhoumi terus menanyakan Sungmin. Siwon berjalan mondar-mandir menunggu dokter. Sedangkan laki-laki yang menolong Sungmin sudah pulang karena Siwon memintanya untuk pulang, Siwon melihat wajah lelaki itu begitu lelah jadi Siwon memintanya pulang setelah sebelumnya menanyakan nama dan alamat lelaki itu.

Zhoumi sudah berkali-kali menghubunginya menanyakan keadaan Sungmin. Siwon tidak bisa menghubungi Hangeng karena Hangeng masih ada di pesawat.

Mereka sudah tidak ada di depan Unit Gawat Darurat lagi. Mereka sedang berada di depan Ruang Operasi karena luka tusukan Sungmin cukup dalam.

Siwon mendongak begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang berjalan setengah berlari ke arahnya, diikuti oleh Yesung, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk. Wajah Kyuhyun diliputi kepanikan.

"Dia kenapa? Sungmin kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"Dia ditusuk orang! Kami tidak tahu motifnya apa!" jawab Siwon tak kalah panik.

Kyuhyun mendecih tak sabar. Eunhyuk menghampirinya dan menenangkannya, lalu Eunhyuk membawanya duduk di kursi tunggu.

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul yang duduk di sampingnya. Wajah cantik wanita yang sangat diidolakannya itu kini bersimbah air mata. Kyuhyun memberanikan diri meletakkan tangannya di bahu Heechul.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, dia gadis yang kuat. Dia akan segera sembuh." Kata Kyuhyun menguatkan Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar-benar mencintainya ya, Kyu?" tanya Heechul pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sangat. Dan aku ingin dia yang jadi istriku nanti."

Pintu Ruang Operasi terbuka dan seorang dokter keluar. Mereka semua langsung menghambur ke arah Dokter.

"Bagaimana Sungmin?" tanya Heechul cepat.

"Nona Sungmin tak apa-apa. Untung saja tusukan itu tidak merusak tubuhnya terlalu parah. Saya sudah jahit lukanya. Dia sudah kami tempatkan di VIP Rose. Tapi dia masih dalam pengaruh obat bius, mungkin dia akan sadar sekitar satu jam lagi."

Heechul mengelus dadanya lega, begitu pula dengan yang lain pun ikut menghela napas lega.

"Terima kasih, dok." Kata Siwon.

Mereka semua bergegas menuju ke kamar VIP Rose. Begitu masuk, suasana sangat sepi. Sungmin masih tak sadarkan diri.

Heechul mendekati Sungmin dan mengecup pipinya berkali-kali. Siwon menarik baju rumah sakit yang dikenakan Sungmin ke atas dan melihat bekas jahitan yang cukup lebar di sana. Hati Siwon miris

"Kasihan, kasihan adikku." Bisik Siwon pelan.

Kyuhyun maju mendekati Sungmin. Dia menatap wajah Sungmin dan kemudian mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan penuh sayang.

"Gadis kelinci, ada aku di sini. Ini ada Kyu.." bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang tega mencelakai Sungmin seperti ini?" tanya Siwon muram.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menggelengkan kepala. Mereka sama sekali tidak mempunyai gambaran siapa yang telah mencelakai Sungmin.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Begitu mobil merahnya berhenti di depan rumah, Krystal bergegas turun dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

"VIC! VICTORIA! VIC!" seru Krystal keras.

"Aku ada di depanmu, jadi jangan teriak-teriak." Jawab Victoria.

Krystal maju dan menemukan Victoria sedang asyik memainkan iPad nya sambil duduk santai di sofa.

"Vic! Kau yang menyuruh orang untuk menusuk Sungmin? Gila! Kau gila!" tanya Krystal langsung.

Victoria meletakkan iPad nya dan menatap Krystal heran. "Apa yang kau bilang tadi?"

Krystal menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan tidak sabar. "Sungmin ditusuk! Ditusuk! Apa kau yang merencanakan semua ini?"

Victoria menggeleng. "Kau menuduhku merencanakan kejahatan pada Sungmin?! Hell shit, seharusnya aku yang menuduhmu begitu! Kau ini kan liciknya seperti ular!"  
"Kenapa kau jadi menuduhku hah? Selicik-liciknya aku, aku tak akan pernah mencelakakan orang! Apalagi Sungmin!" balas Krystal.

Victoria tertawa hambar. "Sudahlah Krys, aku tahu ini semua pasti kau dalangnya. Kau menuduhku untuk alibimu kan, maaf saja tidak bisa." Victoria berlalu meninggalkan Krystal.

Krystal menggigit bibirnya dongkol. Dia benar-benar tidak merencanakan akan mencelakakan Sungmin. Jika Victoria juga tidak, lalu siapa?

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Kini di ruang rawat Sungmin hanya tersisa empat orang. Yesung, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk sudah pulang. Kibum sudah datang, dia langsung datang ketika ditelepon Siwon. Di luar, para wartawan sudah berkumpul, membuat mereka harus mengerahkan bodyguard untuk menghalangi para wartawan itu.

Sungmin menggeliat pelan, membuat Heechul, Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Kibum langsung bereaksi. Heechul mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin.

"Minnie, ini Umma. Apa yang kau rasakan? Sakit?" tanya Heechul lembut.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin. Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sungmin membuka mulutnya, tapi segera saja dia langsung memekik kesakitan. Dia tidak bisa membuka mulutnya terlalu lebar, karena nanti jahitan di perutnya akan ikut tertarik ke atas.

"Sakit.." lirih Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun maju dan mengecup kening Sungmin. "Ditahan ya. Nanti segera sembuh." Kata Kyuhyun lembut.

Siwon ikut maju dan mengecup pipi kanan Sungmin, sedangkan Kibum mengecup pipi kiri Sungmin.

"Kau ini bandel sekali. Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain membuat kami khawatir?" tanya Siwon gemas.

"Maafkan aku.." jawab Sungmin. "Appa di mana? Zhoumi Oppa? Henry noona?"

"Appa sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, chagi. Nanti Oppa dan noona mu menyusul." Jawab Heechul sambil mengusap-usap rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin menutup matanya lagi. Dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di perut bagian kanannya. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi tadi. Tadi dia ada di taman dan ada suara seorang lelaki memanggilnya, lalu lelaki itu menusukkan sesuatu ke perutnya.

Sungmin berusaha mengingat wajah lelaki itu. Tapi di saat dia ingat wajahnya, percuma saja karena dia tidak tahu siapa lelaki itu. Kini Sungmin berusaha mereka siapa yang telah merencanakan ini, siapa yang telah mencelakakannya.

Sungmin jadi merasa sedih. Apa salahnya sehingga dia mendapat musibah seperti ini? Sungguh, Sungmin tak kuasa menahan sakit di hatinya. Lebih sakit daripada sakit di perutnya.

"Kalau masih sakit, tidur saja." Kata Heechul.

"Kyu.." Sungmin tak mempedulikan perkataan Heechul, malah dia memanggil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan kanan Sungmin. "Ya? Aku di sini, Sungmin. Aku selalu di sini."

"Sakit.."

Kyuhyun mengecup tangan Sungmin yang ada di genggamannya. "Kalau aku bisa, andai aku bisa, akan kubuat aku yang merasakan sakit itu sehingga kau tak perlu menderita seperti ini, Sungmin.."

"Sakit sekali.. Hatiku sakit.." kata Sungmin lagi.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyembuhkan hatimu? Katakan padaku, Sungmin. Akan aku lakukan semua yang kau minta.."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Siapa yang tega mencelakaiku, Kyu? Kenapa dia jahat sekali.."

"Aku tidak tahu, Minnie. Tapi aku janji aku akan cari tahu dengan segera. Akan kubuat dia merasakan sakit yang setimpal dengan apa yang kau rasakan."

Air mata keluar dari kedua mata Sungmin yang indah. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menggunakan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Sungmin.

"Jangan menangis, aku selalu ada di sini bersamamu. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, kau jangan khawatir.."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Dia percaya pada Kyuhyun, karena dia begitu mencintai Kyuhyun dan dia tak ingin Kyuhyun pergi darinya.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Hangeng keluar dari bandara dengan perasaan kalut. Dia bergegas masuk ke dalam taksi dan menyebutkan Seoul Hospital sebagai tujuannya. Saat Hangeng baru turun dari pesawat tadi, ponselnya menerima pesan dari Zhoumi bahwa Zhoumi akan berangkat ke Korea bersama Henry.

Henry terus berkirim pesan dengan Siwon, menanyakan keadaan Sungmin. Hangeng ingin sekali segera melihat keadaan Sungmin. Zhoumi pun berkali-kali mengiriminya pesan. Saat ponselnya diaktifkan tadi, pesan dari Zhoumi langsung memenuhi ponselnya.

"Maaf, apakah anda Tan Hangeng?" tanya supir taksi.

Hangeng mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Ya, bagaimana anda bisa tahu?"

"Anak sulung saya bekerja di Tan Group Korea. Apakah Anda ke Korea untuk menjenguk nona muda Sungmin?"

"Ah, kau tahu tentang kejadian hari ini?" tanya Hangeng bersemangat.

"Tentu saja. Itu sudah menjadi perbincangan hangat hari ini."

"Sebenarnya bagaimana kejadian sebenarnya?"

"Tadi anak bungsu saya kebetulan berada di tempat kejadian. Dia berkata bahwa dia melihat nona muda Sungmin sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian sambil membawa kamera. Anak saya berniat akan mendekatinya untuk meminta foto bersama, tapi sebelum dia menghampiri nona muda Sungmin, dia melihat seorang lelaki yang menusukkan pisau ke perut nona muda Sungmin." Jelas supir taksi.

Hangeng memekik pelan. "Anak anda tahu soal itu? Bagaimana dia menceritakannya pada Anda?"

"Dia meminta saya menjemputnya di taman itu. Ketika saya sampai, saya heran mengapa banyak sekali orang yang berkerumun di satu titik sambil membawa kamera. Lalu dia menjelaskan semuanya. Katanya seorang lelaki telah membawa nona muda Sungmin ke rumah sakit setelah menelepon ambulans."

"Terima kasih sekali atas informasi Anda. Tolong lebih cepat sedikit, saya sudah tidak sabar melihat keadaan anak saya." Pinta Hangeng.

Taksi itu pun mulai melaju lebih cepat. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di Seoul Hospital. Hangeng membayar taksi dan turun. Hangeng langsung disambut oleh para bodyguard dan mereka langsung mengawal Hangeng masuk.

Hangeng merasa terganggu dengan banyaknya orang dan kamera di lorong kamar VIP. Begitu melihat Hangeng, mereka langsung menghambur ke arah Hangeng. Dengan sigap para bodyguard pun melindungi Hangeng dan berusaha membuka jalan untuk Hangeng.

"Maaf, saya sendiri saja belum tahu keadaan anak saya. Bagaimana bisa saya memberikan komentar? Tolong biarkan saya lewat!" kata Hangeng emosi.

Para bodyguard yang berbadan kekar terus berusaha membuka jalan sampai mereka ada di depan pintu kamar VIP Rose. Hangeng bergegas masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Sungmin.

Heechul langsung menghambur memeluk Hangeng begitu melihatnya. Heechul menangis terisak-isak dalam pelukan Hangeng.

"Siapa lagi yang berusaha mencelakai anak kita? Kenapa rasanya kehidupan keluarga kita begitu susah.." isak Heechul.

"Ssst.. Kita pasti akan menemukannya, aku janji.."

Siwon maju mendekati Hangeng dan Heechul, lalu dia mengambil tas Hangeng dan meletakannya di sofa.

Hangeng melepaskan pelukan Heechul dan mendekati Sungmin yang tidak tidur meski matanya terpejam.

"Appa datang, chagi.." bisik Hangeng pelan.

Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya dan senyum tipis pun terukir di wajahnya begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, Appa. Hanya sedikit sakit.."

"Katakan pada Appa siapa yang menusukmu."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Begitu menusukku, dia langsung berlari pergi."

Hangeng menghela napas pelan. Kemudian dia menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan pada Hangeng.

"Kau harus lebih ketat menjaga Sungmin."

"Pasti."

Sementara itu Siwon yang sedari tadi diam saja pun membuka tas Sungmin dan mengambil kamera Sungmin. Siwon membuka foto-foto yang telah diambil Sungmin dan dia memekik ketika menemukan sebuah foto.

"Ini! Ini foto lelaki yang menusuk Sungmin!" seru Siwon.

Hangeng, Heechul, dan Kibum segera mengerumuni Siwon. Kamera Sungmin adalah kamera DSLR dan tentunya focusnya sangat bagus. Di foto itu, tampak jelas wajah lelaki yang menusuk Sungmin. Dia mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam dan topi hitam. Wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa dia masih muda.

"Akan aku cari siapa dia. Akan kutanya siapa yang telah menyuruhnya membunuh anakku." Kata Hangeng geram.

"Tapi sepertinya aku kenal wajahnya." Celetuk Kibum pelan.

"Apa? Siapa dia?!" tanya Hangeng langsung.

"Wajahnya seperti penjaga toko kaset yang ada di dekat Seoul National University. Mirip, tapi aku tidak tahu sih kalau itu benar dia." Jawab Kibum.

Hangeng dan Siwon mengepalkan tangan mereka geram.

"Akan kucari dia! Dia akan menyesal telah berusaha membunuh Sungmin!" seru Hangeng.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Krystal menggigit bantal sofa dengan gemas saat dia melihat infotainment. Semuanya dipenuhi oleh berita Sungmin yang masuk rumah sakit lagi. Kali ini bukan karena thypus tetapi karena ditusuk.

Krystal sangat takut jika nanti dia dituduh sebagai dalang di balik insiden ini. Kyuhyun pasti akan mencurigainya dan melaporkannya ke polisi.

Tapi Demi Tuhan, Krystal berani bersumpah. Selicik-liciknya dia, dia tidak akan pernah berani untuk melukai, bahkan berusaha membunuh. Walaupun Krystal tidak menyukai Sungmin, tapi dia juga tidak sejahat itu sampai berusaha untuk membunuh Sungmin. Krystal mencurigai Victoria, tapi Victoria sendiri mengatakan bahwa dia bukan dalangnya.

"Masih saja menonton berita Sungmin, bukankah kau sendiri yang mencelakainya?" sindir Victoria yang baru saja datang.

Krystal menatap Victoria sinis. "Bukan aku!"

Victoria menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Masih berani menyangkal? Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan Kyuhyun dan kau akan melakukan semua demi mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Tapi caramu benar-benar kotor." Komentar Victoria.

"AKU TIDAK MERENCANAKAN SEMUA INI!" seru Krystal keras. "PASTI KAU YANG MERENCANAKAN! KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH SUNGMIN! KAU SENDIRI YANG BERKATA BAHWA KAU HARUS BISA MENDAPATKAN KYUHYUN LAGI!" dada Krystal naik turun menahan gelora amarah.

Victoria tersenyum sinis. "Ya, memang. Tapi aku juga tidak akan membunuh Sungmin. Dia itu temanku. Memangnya kau mengenal Sungmin sebaik aku? Tidak kan? Sebenci-bencinya aku pada Sungmin, aku tidak akan berusaha membunuhnya."

"Tapi aku juga tidak ingin membunuh Sungmin!" balas Krystal.

"Jika bukan kau, dan bukan aku, lalu siapa lagi? Apakah ada gadis konglomerat lain di luar sana yang juga menginginkan Kyuhyun? Tidak mungkin! Itu pasti kau!"

"TIDAK! SUDAH KUBILANG ITU BUKAN AKU!"

"Ya kalau bukan aku ya pasti kau." Kata Victoria enteng.

Amarah Krystal sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Wajahnya merah.

"Memang bukan kalian berdua, tapi aku." Kata sebuah suara.

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

Argh! Ini nanti abis chapter 15 masih ada epilog ya!


	15. Chapter 15

HARD LIFE and LOVE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Sungmin adalah anak bungsu dari Presiden Direktur Tan Group. Manja sekali. Tapi di saat dia bertemu Kyuhyun, seorang penyanyi di cafe, dia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Untuk mendekati Kyuhyun, akhirnya dia menyembunyikan identitasnya. KyuMin Genderswitch! Ada ZhouRy, SiBum, 2Min tapi hanya sebagai selingan saja :D Add Facebook Wanjeonhan KShop ya!

HARD LIFE and LOVE

Victoria dan Krystal menoleh ke arah suara. Mereka terkejut begitu menemukan Ayah mereka, Jungmo.

"Dad!" seru Victoria dan Krystal tak percaya.

Jungmo tersenyum. "Kalian pikir aku akan membiarkan kedua anakku berebutan satu lelaki dan mereka dihalangi oleh Tan Sungmin? Tentu saja tidak. Kalian berdua bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun sekarang, tanpa Tan Sungmin."

"Dad! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini?! Sungmin itu temanku, Dad!" seru Victoria frustasi.

Seorang lelaki muncul. Victoria dan Krystal terperangah melihatnya.

"Aku membantu, tentu saja." Kata Nickhun.

Victoria menganga. Nickhun adalah lelaki yang dekat dengannya saat di Perancis dulu. Mereka berdua begitu dekat, bahkan gaya hidup mereka sudah seperti orang barat. Mereka tinggal satu apartemen dan seringkali mereka melakukan hubungan suami-istri. Nickhun sangat mencintai Victoria. Tapi walaupun mereka sudah sangat dekat, Victoria tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun terhadap Nickhun. Hanya sebatas sahabat saja.

"Khun.. Kau tidak mungkin melakukan ini.. Kau tidak mungkin membantu Dad untuk membunuh Sungmin.." kata Victoria.

"Khun Oppa?" tanya Krystal tak percaya.

"Kau tak perlu mendapatkan Kyuhyun, Krystal bisa mendapatkannya. Kau bersamaku saja, Vic." Kata Nickhun lembut.

Victoria menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan Krystal hanya diam.

"Kalian merencanakan pembunuhan pada Sungmin?" tanya Krystal hampa.

"Tentu saja! Kalau dia meninggal, tak ada yang bisa menghalangi kalian, kan?" kata Jungmo.

"Dad, tapi bukan begitu caranya! Kami tidak menggunakan kekerasan! Kasihan Sungmin!" seru Krystal hampir menangis.

Jungmo tertawa. "Terserah, yang penting aku sudah berusaha membunuh Tan Sungmin dan tak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi kalian untuk Kyuhyun. Eh, Kyuhyun buatmu saja, Krys. Victoria biarlah bersama Nickhun."

"Dad! Kau benar-benar iblis!" seru Victoria dan Krystal bersamaan, mereka marah.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Dua buah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan Blings CD, tempat penjualan kaset favorit yang ada di daerah Seoul National University. Beberapa lelaki bertubuh kekar keluar dari dalam dua mobil tersebut.

Dari mobil pertama keluarlah Hangeng dan dari mobil kedua keluarlah Zhoumi serta Siwon. Mereka semua memasuki Blings.

"Apakah dia bekerja di sini?" tanya salah seorang bodyguard sambil meletakkan foto penusuk Sungmin di atas meja.

Beberapa karyawan mengangguk ketakutan. Mereka takut dan kaget karena tiba-tiba toko diserbu serombongan lelaki berbadan kekar.

"Sekarang dia ada di mana?"

"Sebentar lagi dia akan datang, shift nya sebentar lagi.." jawab seorang karyawan gemetaran.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ramai-ramai begini?" tanya sebuah suara.

Mereka menoleh ke asal suara. Wajah Hangeng berubah geram begitu mengetahui asal suara. Hangeng maju dan menerjang pemuda itu.

"Kau, kau yang menusuk anakku kan?! Kau yang berusaha membunuh anakku kan?!" tanya Hangeng marah.

Pemuda itu panik, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Hangeng. Tapi sia-sia saja karena para bodyguard memeganginya.

"Katakan siapa yang menyuruhmu! Katakan!" seru Hangeng.

"Song Jungmo! Song Jungmo!" jawabnya panik.

Hangeng melepaskan cengkeramannya. "Kali ini kau kuampuni, tapi entah nanti kalau aku menemukan Song Jungmo."

Mereka keluar dari Blings. Hangeng menyuruh supir untuk pergi ke kediaman keluarga Song. Siwon dan Zhoumi ada di mobil pertama bersama Hangeng. Mereka marah, tetapi mereka ingin menenangkan Hangeng yang seakan siap untuk membunuh Song Jungmo.

"Apa yang diinginkannya? Kami tidak pernah berseteru dalam bisnis tapi mengapa dia malah mencelakai Sungmin?" tanya Hangeng gusar.

Zhoumi diam dan berpikir. Song Jungmo adalah Ayah dari Victoria dan Krystal, dua orang yang sangat menginginkan Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUN!" seru Zhoumi tiba-tiba.

Hangeng dan Siwon menatapnya heran, menuntut penjelasan.

"Song Jungmo adalah Ayah dari Victoria dan Krystal. Kita berdua sama-sama tahu kalau mereka sangat mengingkan Kyuhyun. Song Jungmo akan melakukan apapun untuk kedua anak yang sangat dimanjakannya! Termasuk dengan cara kotor sekaligus. Dia benar-benar jahat sampai dia tega untuk berusaha membunuh Sungmin, hanya demi kedua putrinya yang sama liciknya." Kata Zhoumi mengungkapkan pemikirannya.

"Kau betul juga." Kata Hangeng.

"Jadi ini semua karena Kyuhyun? Sebenarnya apa pesona yang dia punya, sehingga tiga gadis cantik dan kaya jatuh ke dalam pesonanya?" tanya Siwon heran.

Zhoumi menonjok bahu Siwon pelan. "Jangan remehkan anak itu. Semenjak dia datang dalam kehidupan keluarga kita, banyak peristiwa besar terjadi."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Kyuhyun menyanyikan sebuah lagu sambil mengelus-elus rambut Sungmin lembut. Sungmin mendengarkan Kyuhyun dalam diam. Sungmin sangat suka mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang merdu. Mendengar suara Kyuhyun sangat menentramkan hatinya.

Sungmin tak pernah bosan mendengar Kyuhyun bernyanyi. Mereka berdua sering berduet. Kadang Sungmin ikut bernyanyi, tapi dia lebih suka bermain keyboard.

Di sofa, Heechul, Henry, dan Kibum sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Heechul mengurusi masalah perusahaan dengan laptopnya. Henry sibuk mengirim e-mail ke sana kemari untuk mengurusi pernikahannya. Sedangkan Kibum, seperti biasa dia hanya diam dan membaca buku yang tebalnya seperti Kamus Oxford.

"Kyu, lagi.." pinta Sungmin begitu lagunya selesai.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau tak mau biarkan aku minum dulu? Capek, menyanyi terus."  
Sungmin tertawa. "Ya sudah, minum saja!"

Kyuhyun beranjak untuk mengambil minum dari dispenser. Setelah minum air satu gelas penuh, dia kembali ke sisi Sungmin dan mulai menyanyi lagi.

_Waw! Fantastic Baby ~_

Ponsel Kibum berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk. Kibum mengambil ponselnya. Pesan dari Siwon. Dahinya berkerut saat membaca pesan itu, kemudian dia memekik keras.

"Ada apa?" tanya Henry langsung.

"Yang merencanakan pembunuhan Sungmin itu Song Jungmo!" seru Kibum.

Mereka semua tersentak. Apalagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Yah, dia tak ingin aku jadi penghalang antara Kyuhyun dan anak-anaknya." Kata Sungmin muram.

Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Selama ini dia dekat dengan Jungmo, karena istri Jungmo sudah meninggal. Dia dan Jungmo ada di beberapa klub yang sama, seperti klub pengusaha atau klub gym. Dia tidak percaya Jungmo bisa melakukan hal sekeji itu pada Sungmin.

"Sekarang mereka sedang menuju ke rumah keluarga Song." Kata Kibum lagi.

"Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja. Tidak baik menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan." Kata Henry pelan.

Heechul mengangguk setuju. "Yang aku tahu, mereka tidak menyukai kekerasan.."

"Aku tidak percaya, Kyu.." kata Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin. "Tidak apa-apa, Sungmin. Aku juga tidak percaya, tapi itulah yang terjadi. Pasti Ayah dan kakakmu bisa menyelesaikannya, pasti mereka bisa."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Satpam kediaman Song bergegas membuka pintu gerbang begitu melihat ada dua mobil mewah yang mendekat. Dia tak menanyakan siapa mereka dan apa keperluan mereka, karena dari dulu dia diajari jika ada mobil mewah yang mau masuk, tinggal masuk saja. Karena mobil mewah berarti orang kaya.

Kedua mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah keluarga Song yang besar. Mereka turun dan mendobrak masuk.

"Song Jungmo! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?!" teriak Hangeng begitu memasuki rumah bernuansa putih itu.

Jungmo yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah pun kaget melihat Hangeng ada di rumahnya, berserta bodyguard-bodyguardnya.

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Jungmo panik.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, brengsek! Kenapa kau berusaha membunuh anakku hah?! Salah apa dia padamu?! Salah apa?!" seru Hangeng. "Kalau kedua putrimu ingin mendapatkan Kyuhyun, mereka harus bersaing secara sehat! Bukan seperti ini!"

Jungmo tertawa. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan dua gadisku bertengkar untuk seorang lelaki? Tentu saja tidak. Makanya aku suruh seseorang untuk membunuhnya."

"Kau keterlaluan!" seru Siwon marah.

"Lalu, apa yang kalian lakukan? Toh, tidak ada buktinya." Kata Jungmo meremehkan.

Zhoumi tersenyum licik. Dia mengeluarkan tape recorder dari saku jasnya, membuat Jungmo menjadi pucat. Dia memencet tombol stop dan kemudian memilih sebuah file.

_"Kau, kau yang menusuk anakku kan?! Kau yang berusaha membunuh anakku kan?! Katakan siapa yang menyuruhmu! Katakan!"_

_ "Song Jungmo! Song Jungmo!"_

Zhoumi memencet tombol next.

"_Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, brengsek! Kenapa kau berusaha membunuh anakku hah?! Salah apa dia padamu?! Salah apa?! Kalau kedua putrimu ingin mendapatkan Kyuhyun, mereka harus bersaing secara sehat! Bukan seperti ini!"_

_ "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan dua gadisku bertengkar untuk seorang lelaki? Tentu saja tidak. Makanya aku suruh seseorang untuk membunuhnya."_

Zhoumi memencet tombol stop. Dia memberi kode pada seorang bodyguardnya agar mendekat. Bodyguardnya mengeluarkan sebuah kamera perekam kecil.

"Ada audio, dan ada video." Kata Zhoumi enteng.

"Dengan bukti ini, tanpa ada sidang, kau langsung masuk penjara dan perusahaanmu akan segera gulung tikar. Tak akan ada yang mau bekerja sama dengan seorang pembunuh." Kata Siwon.

Hangeng tersenyum puas. "Kita pergi, anak-anak. Kita akan ke kantor polisi sekarang."

Wajah Jungmo yang sudah pucat menjadi semakin pucat. Rasanya dia tak punya kekuatan untuk berbicara, karena dari itu dia tak sanggup mencegah kepergian rombongan itu. Dia hanya tahu, dia akan hancur.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

"Apakah kamu, Tan Zhoumi, bersedia menerima dia, Henry Lau sebagai istrimu, dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, dan kaya maupun miskin?" tanya Pendeta.

"Saya bersedia." Ucap Zhoumi mantap.

Air mata Henry menetes. Pendeta beralih menatap Henry.

"Apakah kamu, Henry Lau, bersedia menerima dia, Tan Zhoumu sebagai suamimu, dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, dan kaya maupun miskin?"

Henry terdiam. Air mata masih membanjiri wajahnya. Zhoumi panik, dia takut jika tiba-tiba Henry membatalkan pernikahan ini.

"Saya bersedia." jawab Henry akhirnya, membuat Zhoumi lega.

"Dan sekarang kalian berdua sah menjadi sepasang suami-istri." Kata Pendeta.

Mereka berdua berhadapan dan saling memasangkan cincin di jari manis masing-masing, setelah itu mereka berciuman lembut diiringi oleh musik dan tepuk tangan para pengunjung.

Heechul berkali-kali menyeka air matanya. Hangeng tersenyum bangga. Mereka sangat bahagia, melihat anaknya sekarang menikah. Rasanya waktu cepat sekali berjalan. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka dikaruniai Zhoumi sebagai anak pertama, dan sekarang Zhoumi sudah menikah.

Di samping mereka, Siwon dan Kibum berciuman lembut.

"Kita menyusul setelah ini, aku janji. Kita akan segera menikah." Kata Siwon pada Kibum.

Kibum hanya diam karena Siwon bahkan belum melamarnya. Padahal Kibum sangat ingin dilamar oleh Siwon agar mereka bisa meresmikan hubungan mereka. Tapi kemudian, suasana yang tadinya ramai pun menjadi sepi karena Siwon tiba-tiba berlutut di depan Kibum sambil menyorongkan sebuah cincin permata. Musik masih mengalun, memainkan instrumen romantis.

"Maukah kau, Kim Kibum, wanita yang selama ini telah menemaniku dalam suka dan duka, wanita yang selama ini telah mencintaiku dengan tulus, wanita yang mencintaiku apa adanya, untuk menikah denganku? Aku tahu aku tidak sempurna, tapi aku mencintaimu apa adanya dan aku mencintaimu setulusnya. Apakah kau mau menjadi Ibu dari anak-anakku kelak dan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya?"

Kibum menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata mulai membanjiri wajahnya yang cantik.

"Aku mau.."

Para tamu yang hadir langsung bertepuk tangan. Kebahagiaan Hangeng dan Heechul bertambah dua kali lipat. Bagaimana tidak, di hari anak pertama mereka menikah, di hari itulah anak kedua mereka melamar pujaan hatinya.

Sungmin berangkulan dengan Kyuhyun. Keduanya tersenyum senang melihat adegan itu.

"Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat membahagiakan.." kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tapi kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu, bekas jahitanmu masih basah." Tegur Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin asyik bermain dengan balon dan pita.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Di sebuah penjara pengap nan sepi, Jungmo tersenyum. Tadi Victoria mengunjunginya dan berkata dia akan menikah dengan Nickhun. Nickhun bebas dari hukuman apapun karena Jungmo yang memintanya. Sedangkan Krystal, dia mendapat seorang pacar yang tak kalah kerennya dari Kyuhyun.

Perusahaan Jungmo bangkrut, tapi Jungmo tidak peduli. Dia menyadari kesalahannya dan dia turut berbahagia karena anaknya akan menikah. Dia sangat menyayangi kedua putrinya, kedua permatanya, tapi dia juga bersedih. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menyaksikan pernikahan Victoria, karena Victoria belum berhasil mendapat izin untuk Jungmo.

Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Jungmo bahagia. Jungmo bahagia melihat anak-anaknya bahagia.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Sementara itu, di pinggir pantai, dua orang remaja tampak asyik berlarian kesana-kemari. Sang remaja lelaki mengejar si remaja perempuan yang seakan tak ada capeknya.

"Hei, kau jangan lari terus! Apa tidak capek?!" seru Minho.

Taemin tertawa. "Tidak akan!"

Minho mempercepat larinya dan akhirnya dia berhasil menangkap Taemin. Mereka berdua terjatuh dan berguling-gulingan di air. Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Hei Taemin." Panggil Minho.

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku sangat menyukaimu."

Taemin tersenyum. "Aku selalu tahu."

"Aku ingin kita seperti ini selamanya, sampai kita menikah nanti. Kau mau kan? Kau harus janji padaku." Kata Minho.

"Janji! Aku janji!"

"Kita akan menikah delapan tahun lagi!" seru Minho.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Di suatu pulau sepi yang berstatus sebagai pulau pribadi milik Hangeng, terlihat Hangeng dan Heechul sedang berjalan-jalan di pinggir pantai. Mereka saling berangkulan dengan mesra.

Mereka sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini karena mereka jarang mendapat waktu berdua, mengingat kesibukan dan tempat mereka tinggal pun berbeda.

Hangeng sangat menikmatinya. Hanya berdua saja bersama istrinya, itu sudah merupakan anugerah yang sangat indah. Hangeng suka memandangi wajah cantik Heechul yang seakan tak lekang dimakan oleh usia.

Begitu pula Heechul. Heechul sangat suka memandangi wajah tampan Hangeng. Mereka berdua benar-benar sehati, karena wajah mereka berdua seakan tak lekang dimakan usia. Masih terlihat muda di usia mereka yang sudah hampir mencapai setengah abad.

Hangeng mencium pipi Heechul. "Kau bahagia?"

Heechul tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Bahagia sekali.. Zhoumi sudah menikah dan sekarang Henry sudah hamil. Siwon dan Kibum akan menikah seminggu lagi. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga semakin mesra saja. Aku tak sabar menunggu mereka menikah. Keluarga kita akan semakin besar dan akan semakin ramai. Aku tak sabar untuk segera menimang cucu. Anak-anak Zhoumi, Siwon, dan Sungmin. Aku tak sabar menanti mereka datang ke dunia ini."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu.." kata Hangeng pelan. "Terima kasih telah melahirkan mereka, telah melahirkan permata-permataku yang paling berharga di dunia. Terima kasih karena kau telah melahirkan Zhoumi, Siwon, dan Sungmin. Entah dengan kata apa lagi kuungkapkan rasa cinta dan terimakasihku padamu yang tak akan pernah ada habisnya."

"Aku mencintaimu selalu, dan aku berterimakasih padamu karena kita berhasil membesarkan anak kita. Semuanya sudah jadi orang besar sekarang. Mereka sukses dan berkelakuan baik, ini semua juga karena kau.." balas Heechul.

"Jika nanti mereka sudah punya cucu, aku akan mengajak mereka ke sini. Pulau pribadi pertamaku, yang kubeli dengan hasil jerih payahku bekerja. Kita akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama anak dan cucu kita, chagi."

"Ya, dan kita tak akan berpisah sampai ajal memisahkan kita.."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Henry menatap pantai dan deburan ombak dari balkon rumah. Pemandangan matahari terbenam di saat senja sungguh indah, dan Henry sangat suka melihat matahari terbenam. Dari belakang, Zhoumi memeluknya dan mencium lehernya.

"Pulau ini benar-benar indah, Zhoumi." Kata Henry kagum.

Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang berada di tempat mereka berbulan madu dulu. Pulau pribadi hadiah dari Hangeng. Mereka kembali ke sini karena Henry sangat ingin ke sini lagi, apalagi dia juga sedang hamil. Sepertinya ini keinginan dari sang bayi.

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Zhoumi.

Henry tersenyum. "Pertanyaanmu itu benar-benar bodoh. Tentu saja aku bahagia. Dengan adanya kau dan calon anak kita, hidupku sempurna. Tidak kurang suatu apapun."

Henry berbalik dan menghadap Zhoumi. Zhoumi merendahkan badannya hingga kepalanya ada di depan perut Henry yang membesar.

"Halo, halo? Ini Appa berbicara. Bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau mendapatkan makanan dan gizi yang cukup kan?" tanya Zhoumi sambil mengelus-elus perut Henry.

Zhoumi sangat bahagia. Dia bahagia dengan kehidupannya dan dia juga bahagia akan kehidupan keluarganya. Rasanya hidup ini sangat sempurna.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Siwon tersenyum mengamati Kibum yang sedang fitting gaun pengantin untuk pernikahan mereka seminggu lagi. Rasanya makin hari, Kibum makin bertambah cantik.

"Bagaimana? Sudah cocok dan cantik, kan?" tanya Kibum sambil memutar badannya di depan Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk. "Cantik sekali. Cantik sekali."

Kibum tersenyum. Siwon berdiri dan mengelus perut Kibum.

"Ya! Kau jangan seperti itu! Nanti orang-orang mengiraku sudah hamil!" gerutu Kibum sambil menyingkirkan tangan Siwon dari perutnya.

"Tak apa, kan?"

"Kau pikir aku mau melihat majalah dan infotaiment yang nanti isinya tentang aku hamil sebelum menikah?! Tentu saja tidak!"

Siwon tak peduli. Dia memegang perut Kibum lagi.

"Di sini nanti, akan tumbuh anak-anakku. Jagoan-jagoan kita, penerus keluarga Tan. Mereka nanti akan tumbuh di sini, dan aku berjanji aku akan segera membuatnya begitu kita menikah."

Kibum menjitak pelan kepala Siwon. "Kau ini mesum sekali, kau tahu?" katanya kesal.

Siwon tertawa. "Tapi kau tetap mencintaiku, kan?"

Kibum tersenyum. "Selalu. Dan nanti jika anak-anak kita sudah ada, aku berjanji aku akan menjaga mereka sampai mereka lahir dengan sehat. Aku janji aku akan membesarkan mereka dengan baik agar mereka bisa menjadi penerus keluarga Tan yang sempurna."

Siwon mencium lembut bibir Kibum. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Sungmin mendengus kesal. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya demi sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang bernama PSP itu.

Sungmin tidak pernah melarang Kyuhyun bermain PSP, tapi rasanya makin hari Kyuhyun semakin lengket dengan PSP nya dan melupakan Sungmin. Karena itulah Sungmin jadi kesal.

Apalagi sekarang, saat mereka sedang kencan, malah Kyuhyun sibuk bermain dengan PSP nya. Sungmin menatap iri pasangan-pasangan lain yang ada di sekitar mereka. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah restoran yang memiliki area outdoor yang ada di pinggir pantai. Mereka berdua sedang berada di Jeju.

Sungmin mendengus keras, lalu dia berdiri dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Dia tak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang berseru memanggil namanya.

Sungmin melepas high heel nya lalu berlari. Kyuhyun di belakanganya berusaha mengejar Sungmin. Karena kecepatan Kyuhyun, dia berhasil menangkap Sungmin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya. Dia menangis dan dia tak mau Kyuhyun melihatnya menangis.

"Ah, kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. "Oh, maafkan aku, Sungmin." Kyuhyun merengkuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

Sungmin menangis terisak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyuh hanya diam sambil sesekali mengecek jam tangannya.

"Jangan menangis, sebentar lagi akan ada kejutan buatmu." Kata Kyuhyun.

Benar saja, kembang api langsung meluncur ke langit dan membentuk tulisan SARANGHAEYO TAN SUNGMIN. Semua orang yang ada di pinggir pantai langsung bertepuk tangan heboh melihatnya.

Sungmin tertawa bercampur menangis sekarang. Dia senang sekali karena diberi kejutan seindah ini.

"Aku sengaja mengacuhkanmu, tapi ternyata kau malah marah dan lari. Kau menghancurkan semua rencana romantisku." Gerutu Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin tertawa. "Salahmu sendiri. Kau selalu berselingkuh dengan benda laknat itu."

Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya. "Tapi kan kau tahu, kalau aku hanya mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintamu.

"Begitu pula aku."

Cup ~

END

MIANHAE JEONGMAL MIANHAE!

Maaf update nya lama, karena seminggu ini author sakit jadi gak ada passion buat nulis..

My Teacher Is My (Ex)Boyfriend kemungkinan di update nanti malam ya, karena habis ini author harus menghafal beberapa ayat Al Qur-an.

Dan ff abal ini pun berakhirlah sudah.. Maaf jika endingnya pendek karena bener-bener buntu ini otak.

FF ini udah selesai, dan semakin cepat diriku untuk hiatus...

Yang mau kenal lebih jauh bisa follow Twitter di et IqlimaNindya , mention aja ya kalo mau di followback ^^


	16. Chapter 16

HARD LIFE and LOVE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Sungmin adalah anak bungsu dari Presiden Direktur Tan Group. Manja sekali. Tapi di saat dia bertemu Kyuhyun, seorang penyanyi di cafe, dia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Untuk mendekati Kyuhyun, akhirnya dia menyembunyikan identitasnya. KyuMin Genderswitch! Ada ZhouRy, SiBum, 2Min tapi hanya sebagai selingan saja :D Add Facebook Wanjeonhan KShop ya!

HARD LIFE and LOVE

Di luar sebuah gereja di Seoul, terlihat seorang pemuda yang mondar-mandir dengan panik. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah hari yang paling diimpikannya, di mana dia akan menikahi gadis pujaan hatinya. Tapi entah mengapa dia sangat gugup dan kupu-kupu dalam perutnya beterbangan dengan riangnya.

"Kyuuuu ~" suara merdu Yesung terdengar memanggil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menemukan sahabat-sahabatnya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Kyuhyun menghambur memeluk mereka, terutama Eunhyuk, gadis yang dari dulu selalu menjadi tempat curhatnya.

"Kyuu.. Tanganmu dingin.." kata Eunhyuk.

"Aku takut.. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana bila nanti saat di altar Sungmin menolakku? Bagaimana ini?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"Wow, Kyu! Tenang! Kalian sudah berpacaran selama tiga tahun lebih, melewati gelombang cobaan dari Victoria dan Krystal serta Ayah mereka! Kau juga tahu Sungmin sangat mencintaimu!" balas Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

"Kyu! Masuk! Pernikahanmu akan segera dimulai!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Eunhyuk dengan ganas langsung menyeret Kyuhyun menuju ke gereja.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Sungmin berdiri termandu di depan cermin. Sudah sejak pagi dia dirias di ruangan ini, dan selama itu pula dia merasa bahwa dirinya kurang cantik.

Sungmin sangat takut menghadapi hari ini. Dia takut jika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membatalkan pernikahan mereka.

"Halo, Sungmin.." sapa seseorang.

Dari kaca yang ada di depannya, Sungmin bisa melihat siapa yang baru datang. Sungmin memutar badannya.

"Vic unnie.." rajuk Sungmin.

Victoria mendekati Sungmin dengan senyum mengembang. "Ada apa, Sungmin? Kau terlihat sangat cantik.."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak cukup cantik untuk hari yang berbahagia ini."

Victoria memegang pundak Sungmin yang terbuka. "Tidak, Sungmin. Yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri. Kau cantik, sangat cantik, dan yang tercantik bagi Kyuhyun. Tersenyumlah, hari ini hari bahagiamu."

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat menikah dengan Nickhun Oppa dahulu?"

Victoria tersenyum. "Sama sepertimu. Tapi aku memberi keyakinan bahwa diriku sendiri bahwa ini adalah pilihanku dan Nickhun adalah cinta sejatiku. Dan akhirnya aku bisa menikah dengannya, sampai melahirkan Eunji. Dan sekarang aku sedang isi lagi!"

Sungmin terbelalak. "Hah? Isi lagi?"

Victoria mengangguk. "Maka dari itu, cepatlah menikah dengan Kyuhyun agar anakku ini punya teman."

Pintu ruang ganti terbuka. Hangeng masuk.

"Ayo, chagi. Kau akan segera menikah." Kata Hangeng.

Victoria permisi untuk keluar duluan dan masuk ke dalam gereja. Dengan langkah gugup, Sungmin berjalan menuju sisi Hangeng dan menggandeng tangannya.

Mereka berdua menuju pintu masuk gereja. Ketika pintu gereja terbuka, Sungmin bisa merasakan tatapan dari orang-orang yang menghadiri pernikahannya dan itu membuatnya mulas.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Harap-harap cemas, Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin di altar. Ketika pintu gereja terbuka, Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan gelora dalam hatinya.

Kyuhyun menahan nafas begitu melihat betapa cantiknya Sungmin, calon istrinya! Dalam hati, Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur bisa mendapatkan bidadari cantik seperti Sungmin untuk menjadi istrinya.

Hati Kyuhyun dipenuhi rasa cinta yang membuncah kepada Sungmin. Tapi kupu-kupu dalam perutnya juga beterbangan dengan gembira. Kyuhyun jadi tidak yakin apa yang sedang dia rasakan sekarang.

Akhirnya Hangeng dan Sungmin sampai di altar. Hangeng menyerahkan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Jaga dia baik-baik, Kyu.. Dia permataku.." bisik Hangeng.

"Pasti, pasti." Janji Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum. Mereka berdua menghadap pendeta.

"Hadirin yang dimuliakan Tuhan. Hari ini kita semua berkumpul di sini untuk menyaksikan penyatuan dua anak manusia di depan Tuhan." Kata pendeta membuka pernikahan.

"Apakah kamu, Kim Kyuhyun, bersedia menerima dia, Tan Sungmin sebagai istrimu, dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, dan kaya maupun miskin?" tanya Pendeta.

"Saya bersedia." Ucap Kyuhyun mantap.

Air mata Sungmin menetes. Dia gugup sekali karena ini adalah gilirannya. Pendeta beralih menatap Sungmin.

"Apakah kamu, Tan Sungmin, bersedia menerima dia, Kim Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu, dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, dan kaya maupun miskin?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Dan kini kalian berdua telah sah sebagai sepasang suami-istri."

Kyuhyun langsung mencium lembut bibir Sungmin, lalu setelah itu mereka pun saling memasangkan cincin di jari masing-masing.

"Aku mencintamu, Sungmin.." bisik Kyuhyun mesra di telinga Sungmin.

"Aku juga.."

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Sungmin duduk di pinggir pantai sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang membuncit. Dia sedang mengandung anak keduanya. Sungmin tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun dan anak mereka, Kyumin yang sedang bermain air.

Hari ini adalah hari anniversary pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang kelima. Kyumin sudah berusia tiga tahun dan kini Sungmin sedang mengandung adik Kyumin.

Menatap wajah tampan suaminya, Sungmin jadi geli sendiri. Dia ingat bagaimana dulu perjuangannya bersama Kyuhyun. Dari awal Sungmin melihatnya di kafe sampai Sungmin bekerja di kafe untuk berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan hubungan mereka yang terus berlanjut, sampai Sungmin hampir dibunuh. Kini semua itu terbayar lunas dengan kebahagiaan ini.

Sungmin sangat bahagia, memiliki keluarga yang sangat mencintainya. Dan demi apa pun, Sungmin tak rela menukar hidupnya yang sempurna. Sungmin juga bahagia bersama kedua orang tuanya yang sampai sekarang masih sibuk mengurusi perusahaan, juga bersama kedua kakaknya Zhoumi dan Siwon serta Henry dan Kibum. Tak lupa juga dengan keponakan Sungmin yang lucu-lucu.

Kyuhyun dan Kyumin mendekati Sungmin. Kyumin langsung memainkan mainannya dan membangun istana pasir. Sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di samping Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengelus-elus perut Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Oh, Kyu.. Aku sangat bahagia.." desah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas. "Begitu pula aku, Sungmin. Kau dan Kyumin, serta anak kita yang masih kaukandung ini. Kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah kalian. Aku sangat mencintai kalian.."

Sungmin tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua menatap buah hati mereka yang sedang sibuk bermain pasir.

"Bahagia itu sederhana, ya Kyu." Kata Sungmin.

"Bagiku, bahagia adalah bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian dan mencintai kalian dalam setiap denyut nadiku." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, suamiku.."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu.."

Cup ~

END

Epilognya udah keluar kekekeke, dalam rangka menyambut hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun !

Mmmm.. Setelah aku pikir masak-masak, AKU GAK JADI HIATUS!

Tapi sebagai gantinya, pas MID Semester nanti aku ga bakal update fic lagi loh yaaaa xD


End file.
